If That's Love
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: When Logan is in a life changing accident, he thinks that his life is over. When he crosses paths with a disabled pop star, he learns that he's not alone...and he just might fall in love.
1. Crash Unexpected

**I was gonna wait until Death Trap is finished to post this story, but it only has six chapters left and I'm really excited to start this, so I'm posting it early! I'm working on chapter 26 of Death Trap right now, by the way:) Anyway, I have written three chapters for If That's Love, so you'll be getting the next two tomorrow:)**

**There is something about this story that is different from my previous projects! There's a little more language than what I'm use to using (I'm letting you know now so you're not surprised when you read the chapter)- and it's going to get very dramatic at times:) **

**DISCLAIMER: Come on, if I owned Big Time Rush, do you think I would be writing this story right now? No, I would be in LA with the guys! Now, I do own the OC, but THAT'S IT**

"Really? We're having this argument again?"

"_We're having this argument again?_" Camille Roberts mocks her boyfriend's angry words.

"Wow, you are unbelievable." Logan shakes his head. He walks over to the couch, where he had put his gym bag. He pulls the strap over his shoulder, getting tired of Camille's oversensitivity. This is the second time that they've argued about this. Logan thinks that they should limit their dates to two times a week and Camille got all pissed about it. Why does Logan even bother with dating? Girls are way too emotional.

"I'm unbelievable? What about you, Mr. Know It All?"

Logan sighs heavily before turning to face her. "I'm leaving. You've obviously got some issues to work out and I'm not gonna stay around to deal with it."

He starts walking toward Camille's door, ready to walk out. What he really needs is some alone time? He'll just go for a short drive. He'll calm down, then he and Camille can calmly sort this out. It's not good to talk when you're angry because that just makes the situation worse. The last time they had this conversation, they ended up breaking up for a few hours. Yep, just a few hours before they finally got back together. That's the good thing. They never stay mad at each other.

"You are being such an asshole!" Camille groans.

"I'm not even gonna say what you're being." Logan mumbles before leaving the apartment. He doesn't know what Camille's problem is. He's assuming that it's that time of month. That's when she's at her very worst. Anything he says, she'll take it as him being a jerk. No matter what he says! Everything is offensive to her.

He adjusts the black backwards cap, entering the elevator. He knows he can't stay out too late. Big Time Rush has been preparing for their upcoming tour. They will be traveling all over the world. The United States, Canada, Europe, and South America. It's gonna be their best tour yet! Since Logan has gotten use to being famous, he's come to really love performing for their fans. BTR fans are great, although they weren't happy when they found out that he and Camille were dating. They were the same with with Kendall and Jo, Carlos and Stephanie, and James and Lucy.

He quietly exits the elevator, walking briskly through the lobby. When he walks out the parking garage, he notices that it's rather dark outside, but that's no big deal as long he's careful. He's always been good at driving in bad weather. He has done it before and he has never had any problems.

He turns the radio on, backing out of the parking space. "If That's Love," a tune by teen pop sensation Callie Rivers, is being played on Ryan Morgan's radio show. He has read about her a few times and she's apparently pretty...wild. In fact, she seems worse than Camille. Last year, she was only seventeen and she was dating some guy in his late twenties.

"That was Callie Rivers with her latest hit, If That's Love, off her third studio album! Unfortunately, Miss Rivers will be stepping away from the Hollywood scene after being injured in a car crash just last week. Her rep broke the news a few days after the accident, stating that Callie would be taking a break due to a life changing injury."

Well, that sucks for her. Logan hums the tune to the song, keeping his eyes on the road. As he drives down the street, water begins pouring from the sky. To be honest, the rain is actually kind of relaxing. He's so frustrated with Camille right now, so he needs something to calm him down. He doesn't know what to do! It seems like they keep having these stupid, pointless arguments no matter what they do.

Riiing!

"Hello?" He says, his iPhone pressed to his ear.

"Man, where are you? We were planning to watch a movie, remember?" His best friend and bandmate, Kendall Knight, reminds him.

"Camille and I got into another fight, so I went for a drive." Logan says tiredly.

"It's pouring rain outside! My mom said that she doesn't want us driving."

Logan groans. "I forgot!"

"Just get back to the Palm Woods." Kendall tells him. "And be careful."

"I will." Logan responds. "I promise."

Then he hangs up, dropping his phone onto his lap. The rain is coming down harder now, making it difficult for him to see. The best thing for him to do would be to pull over until the rain lets up. He continues driving, searching for a place to stop. He finally sees a rest stop and he begins to turn into it. But he briefly forgets about the slippery road.

He turns a little too fast and before he can stop it, the vehicle spirals out of control, throwing him through the windshield. He yells out in pain, but simply hitting the wet ground isn't enough to cause too much pain. It's when the car flips over and lands on top of him that causes him to scream even louder.

He tries screaming again, but no one hears him.

He lets out a pained sob upon feeling the excruciating pain in his back. He manages to lift his head to look around, feeling partially relieved when he sees two vehicles coming to a stop. One person is heard yelling out for help, which Logan is grateful for. Of course, he can't think too much about it because the pain is all he can really focus on.

He screams again, getting their attention. Two of the three people run over to him,while the third person calls an ambulance. He feels a hand on his shoulder, hearing someone calmly talking to him.

"Buddy, we're calling for help." One of the men says, squeezing his shoulder. He's in too much pain to speak. All he can manage are pained whimpers, truly fearing for his life. He doesn't wanna die. If he dies, he'll never get to apologize to Camille. All of his friends and family will be heartbroken. At the same time, however, he's begging to die already. He knows that it sounds bad, but he'll do anything to make the pain go away.

"What happened?!" Someone else yells, running over to them. Logan looks up and notices that more cars have pulled over. Several people are here now, curious about what's going on. He hears one guy whispering something about lifting the car off of him. Yeah, that would be nice, but that won't make the pain go away.

"Listen, kid, we're gonna lift this car off of you."

Logan squeezes his eyes shut, watching as a middle aged woman gently rubs his arm. You know, to soothe him. She whispers comforting words to him as several men gather around the busted up car. He clenches his teeth as they slowly struggle to lift the car off of him, wondering if they'll be able to pull it off. Why doesn't he just die already? He doesn't think that he can take this! It hurts too much.

"We almost got it!" Someone yells. Logan can hear sirens in the distance, much to everyone's relief. The kind woman continues rubbing his arm, even when he lets out another painful scream. Finally, the car is lifted off of him, but his pain never goes away. Now, instead of screaming, he sobs in both pain and relief.

"Okay, the ambulance is here."

He wants his friends. He wants Kendall, James, and Carlos here with him. He needs them. At the same time, though, he doesn't want them to see him in pain.

From the corner of his eye, he can see a stretcher being laid next to him. Next thing he knows, he hears one of the paramedics warning him that they're going to lay him on his back. He doesn't wanna move, but he supposes that he has no choice. He holds back another scream as they grab him, gently rolling him onto his back. When his back touches the ground, he lets out the loudest scream yet, one of pure pain and desperation.

It takes twenty minutes before he able to be put on the stretcher. It's so painful, but he somehow manages to keep from screaming anymore. His face is wet with tears, but he's trying his best to stay calm. There is a nice paramedic (a woman probably in her early thirties) holding his hand, but he's not gonna be comforted until he sees a familiar face, such as one of his friends, family, or his girlfriend.

"We're gonna put this mask over your face." The other paramedic tells him. "It'll put you to sleep."

Logan lets more tears fall as the mask is placed over his face. But it relaxes him and he's finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I thought you said Logan was on his way." James frowns, looking at his watch.

"He is!" Kendall replies, although he does feel a bit concerned.

"That was an hour ago." Carlos says quietly.

Kendall sighs as he pulls out his own phone, dialing Logan's phone number. He waits patiently, but no one answers. He hopes that he's okay. He's ruling out a car accident, though. Logan is the most careful driver Kendall knows. He knows how important it is to drive carefully during bad weather. He's probably driving slower, so it's taking him longer to get here.

Riiiing!

"I'll get it!" Mama Knight says, running to grab the home phone off the bar. She looks at the caller ID and the guys, and Katie (Kendall's younger sister), all frown at her worried expression. They watch as she reluctantly answers the phone.

"Hello?" She says, confused. "This is Jennifer Knight...Oh my god...he's okay, right?"

Kendall looks at his friends and sister, all four of them sharing matching expressions. Kendall can't hear what is being said on the other line, but it doesn't look too good. His mom looks like she's about to cry. What happened to Logan? He's not dead, is he?

"Thank you for letting us know." Mama Knight says before hanging up. "We've gotta get to the hospital. Logan was in a car accident."

* * *

***using Katie's puppy dog face* Review?**


	2. Bad News

"Do they know what happened?" Carlos asks softly.

James can't say anything. He doesn't know the answer the Carlos's question. He doesn't know what happened because no one has said anything. Kendall and his mom are talking to the doctor right now. James doesn't understand how Logan's accident happened. He has always been a careful driver. Even in bad weather, he has always managed to get home safely. Why was tonight any different? What if he's dead?

"James?" Carlos's voice cracks. James looks at his younger friend, but doesn't respond. Carlos gives up on questioning him this time. James, Carlos, and Katie sit in silence, patiently waiting for someone to give them some news about Logan. All they know is that Logan and Camille had gotten into a fight and he wanted some alone time to cool down. If he wanted to cool down, he should have came back to the apartment and watched a movie with his friends.

"Guys?" A tearful voice says.

"What did they say?" Carlos asks quickly, walking over to Mama Knight. Katie can see that James is nervous and upset, so she goes to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rests her head on his shoulder and they patiently wait to hear what Mama Knight is gonna say. He has a feeling that she doesn't have any good news for them.

"Boys, Logan is alive..." Mama Knight starts. "But his spine was broken when the car rolled on top of him. The doctors were able to perform surgery and fix the break, but it had some permanent consequences."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asks weakly.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down." Mama Knight replies, obviously trying not to cry. James doesn't know if he'll be able to hold back his own tears. He and Katie watch as Mama Knight pulls Kendall and Carlos into a hug. James lets out a shaky breath, wondering how Logan is taking this news. Surely they've told him by now. Why did it have to be Logan? What did he do to deserve this?

"Can we see him?" Kendall asks, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Sure, baby." Mama Knight says softly. "James, Katie, are you coming?"

James nods silently as Katie gets off his lap, following his friends down the hallway. Logan is the last person that deserves to be confined to a stupid wheelchair. How is he gonna be able to do anything if he can't even walk? He'll have to depend on someone else for the rest of his life. That's not Logan at all. Logan is smart and independent. More importantly, however, he's an amazing person. Someone like him shouldn't be in such a horrible position.

"Well, this is his room." Mama Knight slowly pushes the door open. Setting foot in this room is like stepping into another world. James never thought that they would be here for such a serious reason. Anyway, Logan appears to be asleep. Well, the hospital got him some blue hospital pajamas to wear, instead of the usual hospital gowns. James supposes that they're trying to keep him comfortable.

"Oh, baby..." Mama Knight says sadly as she reaches out to touch Logan's cheek. She runs her fingers through his hair, staring at his face. On the outside, he looks so normal. His paralysis won't be obvious until he's stuck getting around in a wheelchair.

Kendall sits on the bed. "Logan? Buddy?"

They watch as Logan's eyes flutter open. Mama Knight gives him a sad smile and kisses his forehead. They can all see the tears filling his eyes. He must already know about his condition. Seeing him so vulnerable just breaks their hearts. James doesn't know how he's gonna handle this. They need to be there for each other, but he's gonna have a hard time watching Logan struggle to get around.

"Honey, do you know what happened?" Mama Knight asks, squeezing Logan's hand. Logan nods, choosing not to say anything. Why won't he talk to them?

"Come on, buddy." Kendall murmurs, rubbing Logan's shoulder. "You've gotta talk to us."

"I can't walk anymore." Logan whispers, his voice breaking.

"I know." Mama Knight says gently, rubbing his arm. "I know."

James can't stay here anymore. He turns around and leaves the room, waiting until he's alone to let out all of his painful emotions.

"Carlos, could you talk to him?" Mama Knight asks, keeping her eyes on Logan. Carlos nods and gives Logan a sad look before leaving the room.

* * *

"James!" Carlos calls out, following James down the hallway. James enters a single person restroom and starts to close the door, but Carlos grabs the door before it can shut completely. He walks inside, then closes the door. He and James sit on the floor. Carlos reluctantly reaches out to James, pulling his friend into a hug. He's not use to seeing James get upset to the point of crying. James never cries.

"His life is ruined!" James sobs, burying his face in Carlos's shoulder. What is Carlos suppose to say? He wants to be positive and say that Logan will be fine, but he really doesn't know. Logan is paralyzed, so he's obviously not okay. None of them know that Logan will ever okay. He might come to accept his new life, but he might not. He might be able to continue following his dreams, but he might not. There's so much that none of them know.

"Don't say that." Carlos pleads, burying his face in James's hair. "Please don't."

James sobs into his shoulder. He holds his friend tight, unsure of what to do. All he knows is that Logan needs support, but it's gonna be hard to watch him struggle with his independence. Carlos knows that it won't be easy for him. Everything was okay just a few hours ago. Who knew that life could change so much in just a few hours?

"Let's go back to the room." He murmurs, giving James another squeeze. "Okay?"

James whimpers and nods against his shoulder, reluctantly pulling away. Carlos hardly recognizes James. He looks so hurt and nowhere near as confident as he normally does. Physically, he still looks like James Diamond, but the look on his face isn't familiar to Carlos at all.

"Yeah." James sniffles. "Come on."

* * *

"My mom called your mom." Kendall says. "She's gonna catch the next flight out here."

Rather than giving a response, Logan silently messes with the sleeve of his nightshirt. He would prefer if everyone shut up and left him alone, but he doesn't have the heart to yell at his friends. So he just keeps his mouth shut because if he says anything, he'll just end up throwing the mother of all fits. He doesn't wanna cause a commotion right now. He's too tired and, quite frankly, he's depressed.

"Bud, when are you gonna talk to me?" Kendall asks him. He rolls onto his side, flinching when Kendall reaches out to assist him. He'll accept help this time, but he hopes that no one thinks that it's okay to treat him like a child. He doesn't care if he's paralyzed. He refuses to be treated like a two year old. He's eighteen years old and he's an adult.

"I don't feel like it." He says, rolling his eyes as Kendall fluffs his pillow. Is his life pretty much screwed now? Is he doomed to be dependent on someone else for the rest of his life? Will any girl ever want to be with him now? What if he's never able to get married and start a family? He and Camille's relationship is beginning to go downhill for stupid reasons, but his newfound paralysis might be the cause of their breakup.

"We don't even have to talk about...you know." Kendall sounds awkward as he speaks.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Logan mutters. He winces as he returns to his previous position, watching as Kendall grabs the remote. Yeah, maybe some TV will distract him. Great, Celeb Gossip is talking about Callie Rivers. She's hot, but she doesn't seem like the most likable person in Hollywood. Half of America is already expecting her to become the next Lindsay Lohan.

"She's pretty hot, isn't she?" Kendall says, making an attempt at lightening the mood. Okay, Logan will go with it. He could use a distraction.

"She looks like she's been on drugs."

He looks at the TV, watching the video for "If That's Love." There are shots of Callie in a photo booth with some guy, then the screen changes to a shot of her in a mall. In the photo booth scenes, she's dressed in ripped jeans and a loose fitting yellow tank top. In the mall scenes, she's got on some leather pants and a black lace, long sleeve top. He'll admit that she's sexy, but she's too over the top.

"Callie Rivers is stepping away from Hollywood? After the news broke out that the pop star had been in a life threatening car crash, there were many questions regarding her condition. Well, her rep has finally spoken out, stating that Callie will be taking a break due to injuries received in the accident."

"We're back!" Carlos says with false cheer. Logan turns his head toward them. He tries to give them a smile, but he's really not in a smiling mood. He's in one of those "I hate my life, please knock me unconscious" moods. It sounds extreme, but it's not like he can really help how he feels right now. His life just took a turn for the worse, so it's really not surprising that he's so miserable.

"How you doing, buddy?" James asks, touching his shoulder.

"If you wanna whack me over the head with a brick, I'm totally okay with that." Logan grumbles under his breath.

"We're not going to whack you with a brick." Kendall scolds. Logan sinks into the pillows, defeated. He can't even feel the lower half of his body. It feels weird. He sees his legs so he knows that they're still there, yet he can't feel them. His back hurts, though. He has read a lot of medical books, so he knows that it's common for paraplegic's to experience some pain.

"You look tired." Carlos says gently.

"I guess I am pretty exhausted." Logan admits, trying to get comfortable. He presses the button on his remote, slightly lowering the top part of the bed. Even trying to get some sleep doesn't feel the same now.

"Get some sleep." Kendall says softly, motioning for James and Carlos to follow him. Once they are out of sight, Logan can't help but let a few tears fall. He just can't stand the thought of allowing them to see him cry. They already think he's the weak, pessimistic one of the group, so the least he can do is try to be strong for them.

Well, if he can.

* * *

Jennifer Knight is extra quiet as she enters Logan's room, knowing the boy has been fast asleep for the past thirty minutes. She has been in the hospital gift shop, getting something special for her son's friend. A balloon, a cute teddy bear, and a box of chocolate is usually a nice present for patients, right? Then again, Logan's situation is a lot more life changing that a simple bone fraction or a sprained ankle.

She sits the gifts on the table by the window before walking over to the bed. She sits on the edge, reaching for Logan's hand. She doesn't understand a lot of things that happen in the world, one of them being situations like this. Why Logan is paralyzed, why he'll never be able to walk or run again. He's a special boy and he certainly shouldn't have to go through this. She knows that he's having a hard time dealing with his new life, even if he won't actually admit it.

"You're gonna be okay." She says, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "You are gonna have a good life. You'll become a doctor, get married, have a beautiful family, and so much more. We can't let difficulties stand in our way, can we?"

She smiles sadly as Logan moves slightly, although he doesn't wake up. She moves her hand to his cheek. It's really no wonder that so many girls love him. He's got the cute face, especially the dimples. She has noticed that many BTR fans cannot resist those adorable dimples that show whenever he smiles.

"We're gonna make sure that this doesn't stop you from doing anything you wanna do." She tells the sleeping boy. She lays next to him and pulls him close, relieved when he doesn't wake up. He's had a rough few hours, so he really should sleep. Anyway, she lets his head rest against her shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She loves her boys.

* * *

**I'm about to post chapter three:D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! :)**

**I would love to see more:D**


	3. New Normal

Thirty minutes ago, Camille was still incredibly angry at Logan, but that all went away when she got the call from Kendall, saying that Logan had been in a car accident and was paralyzed from the waist down. The rain has stopped now, so Camille is pulling into the hospital parking lot. She wonders if Logan will even be interested in seeing her after she was so awful toward him. She yelled at him, called him mean names, and just acted like a terrible girlfriend.

She locks her car before walking toward the hospital entrance. She regrets having that stupid argument with him. If she had just shut up, he wouldn't have gotten angry and walked out. Now his whole life is changing and it's all because of her.

She wonders how he's handling it. He was sleeping when Kendall called her, but he apparently hasn't reacted as badly as they all thought he would. He seemed a little upset at first, but Kendall said that they were all expecting him to throw a fit. God, Camille's heart is just breaking right now. She knows that this accident is her fault. She was being so horrible to him and he needed to cool down, so he drove off.

She enters the elevator, holding back tears. Apparently, Logan was gonna pull over until the rain stopped, but the road was too slipper. He was thrown through the windshield, his car flipped, and landed on him. According to Kendall, the doctor said that it's a miracle that Logan wasn't killed. That's the only positive thing. He's paralyzed, but he's still alive.

The elevator dings and the doors slowly open. She leaves the elevator and begins walking down the hall until she arrives at Logan's room. To be honest, she's scared to see him. She's worried that he's still angry with her. She wouldn't be surprised if he is. After all, their fight got pretty heated. She has a bad feeling about this, but she's not gonna leave unless he tells her to. She needs to be with him.

She jumps a little when he first looks at her, but she tries to put on a brave face. She smiles at him, a fake smile, reluctantly walking closer to the bed. But he doesn't seem too interested in any boyfriend/girlfriend affection. The minute her hand touches his, he pulls away. Yep, he's still mad.

"Logan-" She starts.

"I hope you're happy." Logan grumbles.

"What are you-"

"If you had just let it go-" Logan says, stopping in mid sentence. Camille reaches out to touch his shoulder, but he won't have that either. So she pulls her hand away, sighing. He hates her. She can tell. She doesn't even blame him. She was absolutely terrible. He's gonna need a wheelchair for the rest of his life, all because of her.

"So you're just gonna push me away?"

Logan just gave her his famous "Are you serious?" face.

"I can't use my damn legs because of you!" He yells, struggling to sit up. She tries to help him, but he angrily shoves her hands away. She almost cries. She has never seen sweet Logan Mitchell this angry before. Back at the apartment, he was more irritates than anything else. Now he's infuriated.

"Please..." She begs.

"Just get out." Logan says through his teeth. Camille doesn't bother trying to reach out to him this time. She just does what he wants her to do. She leaves him alone.

* * *

Logan knows that he was hard on Camille, but he feels like he has absolutely no control over his emotions. He's scared. He's really, truly scared. He doesn't know what he's gonna do. He's so afraid that he's gonna be treated differently once he gets out of here. Everyone will look at him, all sympathetic. He doesn't want that. He doesn't wanna be treated like an invalid, but he supposes that he doesn't have much control over that.

Knock! Knock!

"Honey, your mom is here!" Mama Knight says as she, the guys, and Katie walk into the room. Logan fakes a smile, which fades quickly. He knew that his mom was flying out to LA, but he hates that she'll have to see him like this. When he asks Mama Knight how his mom reacted, she wouldn't tell him. That must mean that she took it pretty hard.

"Great." He says quietly.

"Yeah, she should be here any minute." Kendall says, squeezing his shoulder. For some reason, Logan just can't bring himself to have any decent conversation with his friends. He doesn't have any words to say. He's too tired and too sad to really talk to anyone. How can he possibly have a normal conversation with them when absolutely nothing is normal right now? So he just gives them short responses.

"And I brought a jacket and one of your caps for you." Mama Knight says, sitting on the bed. "Would you like to put them on?"

"Sure." Logan says, attempting to sit up. It's not easy, though. James finally has to help him into a sitting position. Mama Knight quietly thanks James before helping Logan slip the green and grey letterman jacket on, then she places the black baseball cap on his head. He looks over at Carlos, who is too busy listening to his iPod to say anything.

"LOGIE!"

Joanna Mitchell appears in the doorway and Logan puts on a smile for her, giving his mom a wave. She practically jumps onto the bed, kissing his face. He blushes when he hears Katie mutter "Mama's boy." For some reason, Katie loves making fun of them. It's harmless teasing, but she seems to get a kick out of it.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Joanna asks, lowering her voice.

"Um, okay." Logan lies, letting her hold him. She kisses his cheek and he feels somewhat comforted. Not completely, but a little bit. He and his mom have always been very close, so he finds her presence soothing. In other words, yeah, he's a mama's boy. He never really had a dad, but he and his mom are a lot closer because of that.

"Kids, could you give us a few minutes alone?" Mama Knight asks.

"We'll go to the cafeteria." Kendall says as he begins ushering his sister and friends out of the room.

"Could you bring Logan something to eat?" Mama Knight asks him.

"Sure." James says before looking at Logan. "What do you want?"

"A baked potato?"

"Sure, buddy." Carlos says, giving him a hug. Then Logan is left alone with Mama Knight and his mom. He looks at them curiously as his mom kisses his cheek and rubs his arm. Somehow, he already knows what they're gonna say, but he's not completely sure. His guess is that they want him to go to one of those spinal cord injury rehab centers. The thought scares him, but he knows that rehab centers are intended to help spinal cord injury victims adjust to their new lifestyle.

"We talked to your doctor." Mama Knight says gently, stroking his cheek. "We want you to go to rehab after this. It'll be a good way for you to become independent again."

Logan takes a deep breath. He was right. He knows that it's important for him to go, but it's just that he never saw himself being in this situation. He never saw himself being a paraplegic, so he's not sure how to feel about this suggestion. Knowing his mom, however, it's probably more of a command than a suggestion.

"It'll be a good thing for you." Joanna assures him. "And I'm gonna go with you."

"Mom, what about your work?"

"I'm quitting." Joanna carefully tells him. He looks at her with disbelief. What? She can't do that! She loves her job! No, just...just no! He refuses to allow her to give up her job for him! She must be crazy if she thinks that he's gonna let her do that. He'll go to rehab alone if he has to! Or he'll just not go!

"What? Why?!"

"You need me right now." Joanna pulls Logan into a hug. He rests his head on her shoulder, trying to comprehend what she just told him. Why would she give up her job just for him? She shouldn't have done that.

"Mom-"

"Honey, it's final." Joanna says firmly, cupping her hands over his cheeks. "I am not gonna leave you alone while you go through this."

She holds him close, while he glances at Mama Knight. She gives him a sympathetic look and it only makes him feel worse. Well, now he feels really guilty. He hates feeling guilty.

* * *

Kendall has never been so hurt in his entire life, not even when Jo left for New Zealand. Yeah, he loved Jo, he still does, but Logan has been his best friend since third grade. As grateful as he is that Logan is still alive, that doesn't make his injury any less scary. He's paralyzed, he can't walk, he can't do anything. Can he? That's the thing. Kendall doesn't know much about paraplegics and what they can and can't do. He supposes that he'll have to do some research.

He's worried about James and Carlos, especially since James ran out of the room crying last night. James never cries. It's gonna be hard not to cry when they're with Logan. Every day, they will be reminded of his condition. They will have to watch him get around in that wheelchair. Kendall has always been the strong leader of the group, but he's scared. In fact, he's terrified.

He grabs a baked potato wrapped in aluminum foil, sitting it on his tray. He doesn't know why Logan is so obsessed with potatoes. Baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, french fries, he loves potatoes. He wanted one, though, so they're happy to get it for him. If it weren't for the accident, he could get one on his own. What will he do with his life now? How will he do anything?

"Look," James sighs, handing Kendall his phone.

Kendall frowns deeply as he looks at the screen. Oh...great...Logan's accident is breaking news. That reminds Kendall of something very important. They haven't told Gustavo and Kelly yet. Man, Gustavo is gonna have a conniption when he hears about this. He's not mean enough to get mad at Logan, but he'll freak out when he finds out that he's lost one of his dogs to paralysis. "Dogs" is his nickname for the guys.

"Excuse me? Hi." A young brunette says, limping over to the counter. She's using a white cane, she's wearing sunglasses, so they can assume that she's blind. "Hey! Where are the cheese pizzas? Did ya'll run out or something?"

"Yes, Callie, we ran out." The cafeteria lady replies calmly. Kendall, James, and Carlos do a double take, not missing the girl's name. No way...No, they are not standing next to Callie Rivers. Then again, Callie was in that accident a few days ago, so it probably shouldn't be surprising that she's here. By the way, James has been begging Gustavo to arrange for a Big Time Rush/Callie Rivers collaboration.

"Well, can you go make some more?"

Dang, she's pushy.

"Callie, we need to buy more ingredients, which we don't have right now."

"Hey, diva, why don't you stop bothering her? Go read a book or something." Kendall says suddenly. _Callie _clears her throat and looks straight at him.

"I don't recall acknowledging you."

"Yeah? Well, I acknowledged you and I'm saying you need to get your superstar panties out of a wad." Kendall says coolly. What she does next truly surprises him. She smiles and shakes her head, giving him a rude gesture before limping away with her cane. He scoffs, quickly looking away. Is it possible to dislike someone you just met? Because Callie seems very annoying and rude.

"James, Carlos, what are you looking at?" He asks slowly. They are watching Callie as she walks away. Does Kendall even wanna know what they're staring at? Probably not.

* * *

**Callie's celebrity lookalike is Lucy Hale (from Pretty Little Liars)**

**Review! :D**


	4. Off To Rehab

Logan is thrilled to be out of his hospital bed, but he's not so thrilled about the wheelchair that he's currently sitting in. He's getting out of here today, but he won't be going to the Palm Woods. Instead, he and his mom are going to some rehab center here in Los Angeles. He's so panicked about this whole thing and he insisted on being left alone in the cafeteria for a while. He needs some time to think.

On a happier note, his mom stopped by the mall and bought him a new outfit to wear out of the hospital. He thought that was really sweet of her. The jeans, the white V neck, and black hooded vest are very comfortable. The sad thing is that she had to help him get dressed because he obviously can't do it on his own. At least not yet. She said that the rehab people would help him regain his independence, though.

He was reading a very interesting book about science, but he slowly looks up when someone sits across from him. Hmm, he likes the white blazer. Now, what does the face look like? He raises his head a little more and he finally sees the pretty face. Her identity is certainly a surprise. He definitely recognizes this girl, even though he doesn't listen to her music a lot.

"Um, are you-"

"Crap! I didn't realize someone was sitting here!" She says, starting to stand up.

"Hey, it's fine." Logan says when he notices her white cane. Oh, she's blind. Wait...Callie Rivers is blind? This surprises him, but he feels more sympathetic than anything else. "You can sit here."

"Thanks, but I have one question." Callie says, reaching for his book. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a science book." Logan says, taking his book back. "Don't judge me."

Callie shakes her head, amusement written on her face. Um, was that suppose to be funny? He supposes that he's glad he was able to provide her with amusement, but he can already tell that she's a complicated person. She's freaking blind and yet she doesn't seem upset at all. She can't see anything and she's not crying her eyes out? Logan is a paraplegic and he was horrified when he learned about his condition.

"How did you even know I was reading?"

"You were being quiet, so I just assumed." Callie says, removing her sunglasses. "What up with the wheelchair?

"Complete paralysis from the waist down." Logan murmurs, his eyes glued to the page. When he looks up, Callie has a deep frown on her face, but instead of responding, Logan immediately returns his attention to his book. He knows that neither him or Callie is probably comfortable discussing their disabilities. He knows that he has no interest in discussing it.

"How did you get paralyzed?"

And she decides to mention it anyway. Thanks for being so insistent, Callie.

"Road was slippery, I was thrown through the windshield, and the car rolled on top of me."

"Wow, that sucks."

He gives her a weird look. Um, yeah, it does suck. It is a very suckish situation. Man, she's good at stating the obvious. To be honest, he was really enjoying his alone time, but that's not gonna happen. Miss Superstar over here doesn't seem to plan on leaving him alone. The girl is obviously bored and in need of someone to bother.

"Your name?" Callie asks him.

"Logan." He replies, messing with his wristband. BTR fans know about the guys and their love for hockey, so it was no surprise when a fan gave him a wristband with "I LOVE HOCKEY" on it. He thought that it was very sweet. BTR has some awesome fans, AKA their Rushers.

"Logan Mitchell?"

"How did you know?" Logan says with a small smile.

"I recognize your voice."

"Ah."

He rubs the back of his neck, unsure of how to keep the conversation going. Since Big Time Rush was signed to Rocque Records, he has gotten better at talking to people, but his awkwardness hasn't completely gone away. It took him forever to get better at talking to Camille.

"Hey, you ready to-" Kendall starts, stopping when he sees Callie. "Oh...it's you."

"You've met?" Logan frowns.

"Yeah, we've met." Kendall says flatly. "She was being a jerk to the cafeteria staff, so I told her off. Anyway, Logan, your mom is here to pick you up."

"Fine." Logan backs his chair away from the table, wheeling himself out of the cafeteria. To his frustration, Kendall is quick to grab the handles, as if Logan isn't capable of maneuvering the chair by himself. He is kind of tired, though, so he's not gonna bother telling Kendall to let go. He would just argue about it, which Logan doesn't feel like hearing right now.

"What if the paparazzi see me?" He whispers, looking around.

"We're leaving through the back." Kendall says as he pushes Logan toward the back door.

Seeing the outdoors is great. It even cheers Logan up a little bit, although not completely. He's still upset about being paralyzed. He doesn't even wanna go to this rehab center, but his mom is making him do it. He knows better than to argue with her. She says that rehab will help him get his independence back. The bad part? He'll probably have to stay there for two months or more, depending on how well he progresses.

"Hi, baby." Joanna says, kissing his cheek. "Let's get you into the car."

He almost wants to cry as Kendall lifts him out of the chair, carefully placing him in the front passengers seat. He can't even get into a car on his own. His doctor told him that he would learn how to do that in rehab, so that's one positive. He'll go insane if people have to help him with everything.

"We'll visit, okay?" Mama Knight says, giving him a hug.

"And bring me back a cane or something." Katie tells him. "I have an awesome prank planned for Bitters."

She likes to torment Bitters, the Palm Woods Hotel manager, on a daily basis. She's gonna end up driving the poor man crazy, if she hasn't done it already.

"Take care, man." James says, waving awkwardly. Carlos does the same, but he doesn't say anything. For some reason, he hasn't been very talkative since the accident. And his hugs are so different. It's like he's afraid that he'll break Logan or something. That's probably the most depressing part about being paralyzed. His friends and family are so careful with him. He doesn't know if he likes that.

"We'll call you when we get there." Joanna tells Mama Knight as she gets behind the wheel. She closes the door, starting the engine. She backs out of the parking space and Logan sadly waves at his friends as the car drives away. He doesn't understand any of this. He's just so scared that his whole life is just...over. He's scared that everyone will look at him like an invalid. He's scared that people will avoid him. He's scared that he'll never be independent again.

Joanna takes his hand in hers. "This will be a good thing for you."

"You think?" Logan asks softly. "I"m kind of nervous."

"I know, baby." Joanna says gently. "But it's gonna really help you a lot."

Is it? It better because Logan wants to get something positive out of this. He would hate to go through months of physical therapy for nothing. He's only going because he hopes that he'll be able to get his normality back. He doesn't want paralysis to completely change his life. He wants to be able to get dressed by himself, get in and out of bed on his own, drive a car, and all that stuff.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Joanna suggests. A nap sounds pretty good right now. He has found it hard to get a good night's sleep since the accident, since he either can't get comfortable or he has nightmares about the accident. He wonders if they have counselors at this rehab center because he feels like he's losing his mind.

So he closes his eyes and allows himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Here is your room." Shauna, one of the nurses, says as she leads Joanna and Logan into his new room. He looks at his mom and she gently touches his shoulder. Gosh, this looks like a hospital room. This does not look like a normal room. The bed looks just like a hospital bed. Is he seriously gonna be here for the next two months? Possibly more? He misses his own shared room with Carlos. He misses 2J. He misses the Palm Woods. Most of all, he misses his friends and family.

"I'll leave you alone to get settled in." Shauna quietly exits the room. Logan wheels himself over to the window, looking outside. The campus is beautiful, but it's not the Palm Woods. It's full of people with...disabilities. As he was being wheeled into the building, he saw people that were just like him, people that he never thought he would ever relate with.

"I'll get your stuff unpacked." Joanna says, stroking his hair.

"Can I help?" Logan asks quietly.

"I'll do it." Joanna insists, lifting his suitcase onto the bed. Logan struggles to turn his wheelchair around. Then he finds himself watching as his mom removes his clothes from the suitcase, hanging them in the closet. He wheels himself closer to the bed, frowning as he touches the sheets. This is his life now.

"Tell you what," Joanna says, grabbing another suitcase. "You can fold up this stuff and put it in the dresser over there."

He reaches into the bag, grabbing a pair of his jeans. He begins folding all of the items before maneuvering his chair over to the dresser. He begins putting the sweatpants, jeans, basketball shorts, and nightclothes into the drawers until there's no room. There are two more available drawers at the very bottom, but he can't get to them. He's paralyzed from the waist down, so he can't bend over.

"I'll put those away." Joanna says gently, kneeling in front of the dresser. He hands her the remaining garments and she puts them away. He can't believe that he can't put all of his own stuff away. It's embarrassing. So..._so _embarrassing.

He looks at himself in the mirror, frowning deeply. When Joanna notices this, she begins rubbing the back of his head, trying to soothe him. He wonders why bad things happen to good people. As far as he knows, he has always been a good person. But maybe this was punishment for something he did wrong. Did it have something to do with his and Camille's argument?

"You know what I want?" She says softly, kissing his cheek. "I want to see that pretty smile of yours."

Logan shake his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in a smiling mood."

* * *

"I guess this is the cafeteria! It's very nice." Joanna says as she and Logan enter the large room. Logan looks around the room, not really enjoying the sight of the few people in wheelchairs. He feels so jealous of Kendall, James, and Carlos right now. They're probably at home, playing living room hockey and going down the swirly side. Logan will never be able to use the swirly slide again. Ugh, why him?

They stop at a table and he tries to hide his discomfort. He looks down at his unusable limbs. They're existent, yet he can't feel them. He...he doesn't want this. He doesn't wanna be vulnerable. He wants to be normal. He has always been normal, but now he's so much different than most people his age.

"Do you want something to eat?" Joanna asks, nothing but kindness and concern in her eyes.

"Not right now." Logan murmurs. Joanna frowns and sits next to him, rubbing his back. He still can't believe that he's here. How ironic is it that he wants to be a doctor and now he's a paraplegic? There's no way that he'll be able to take care of anyone else now. He's always gonna need someone taking care of him.

"I'm gonna go...look around." He says, backing away from the table. He needs to be alone for a little while. Looking at his mom, he can tell that she's reluctant to let him go alone, but she stays at the table. He wheels himself out of the cafeteria, already feeling tired. But he keeps rolling down the hallway until he arrives in the lobby. He starts to wheel himself over to the nice sitting area, complete with couches and a TV. Next thing he knows, he has bumped into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He says in a panic.

"It's no big deal." Callie says, feeling the floor for her cane. Once she has found it, she pushes herself onto her feet.

"Callie? What are you doing here?"

"This is actual a joint rehab center for spinal cord injuries and blindness." Callie replies. "This whole building is for spinal cord injuries, but the building next door is for the blind. We share a lobby and cafeteria, though."

Logan wonders why Callie seems so cool with her situation. Her vision is gone, but she seems awfully calm about it. Logan assumed that people that have just become blind or paralyzed would be a miserable wreck. And Callie has to give up her music career. You would think that she would be more upset about that.

"Where's the cafeteria? I'm starving." She questions.

"Just follow me. You can hold onto my chair if you want." Logan says, watching as Callie grabs one of the handles. He slowly begins rolling back toward the hallway and around the corner, guiding Callie toward the cafeteria. She did say that she was starving, so he takes her over to the counter. "Hey, you a fan of fried chicken?"

"I love it."

Logan grabs a plate and puts a couple of pieces of fried chicken on it, noticing the way Callie seems so interested in her phone all of a sudden. She can't actually see it, so he doesn't know why she's staring at it. He quietly puts some mashed potatoes on her plate, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He wonders if she would prefer the brownie or the jello. Personally, he thinks that she seems like a brownie kind of girl.

"Brownie or jello?"

"Um, brownie."

"I knew it." Logan smirks, putting a brownie on her plate. "How about a drink?"

"Coke."

Logan goes to the refrigerator and grabs a Coke bottle, tapping Callie's shoulder. She clutches the handle of his wheelchair, while her other hand holds onto her cane. They go to the table where his mom is sitting. Callie finds a chair and sits down, thanking Logan as he sits the plate in front of her. When Logan looks at his mom, she has a funny look her face. He sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, giving her a warning stare.

* * *

"When can we visit Logan?" Carlos asks, laying on the couch.

"I think we should give him a week to settle in." Mama Knight tells them, sitting a plate of cookies on the coffee table. "I made you boys a snack."

Kendall grabs one of the chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks, mom."

"Some of the commenters on Pop Tiger are just waiting to see how long it is before Logan has a complete nervous breakdown." Katie says, sitting next to her brother.

"Katie, I highly doubt that Logan will have a so called nervous breakdown." James mutters.

Kendall frowns. Now that Katie mentions it, what if Logan does have a nervous breakdown? What if he decides that he just can't handle or accept his condition? And he decides to...end it. It doesn't seem like something Logan would do, but Kendall is worried about that. A lot of people that commit suicide are people that you would never suspect. They don't seem like the kind of people that would do such a thing. What if Logan is one of those people?

"Let's not talk like that." Mama Knight says as she returns to the kitchen. "Logan is a strong boy. He'll be fine."

Would it be bad if Kendall doubted that? What if Logan isn't strong enough to handle it? Kendall doesn't wanna lose Logan. They almost lost him to the car accident, but they didn't. But...what if they lose him anyway? Kendall can't stand the thought, but it's a thought that really can't be avoided. There's a chance that Logan might not be able to get through this.

"Are we seriously talking about this?" Carlos says suddenly, sitting up. "We should believe in him! We shouldn't be like the idiots on the internet. They don't know Logan like we do. He will get through this. I know he can."

"Yeah," Kendall say quietly. "Yeah, I guess he can."

* * *

**I've been doing a lot of studying, but I did have time to finish this chapter (which is really long, by the way:P). Now I'm gonna study some more**

**Review! :D**


	5. Support From The Ones You Love

Joanna never thought that she would have a disabled child. When she got the call from Jennifer, saying that Logan was in an accident, she was so terrified. She wasn't sure if her son was even alive, but he was, just...paralyzed. She wants to be here with him, but she hates seeing him in that wheelchair. She knows how hard it is for him to accept this. She hates that he has to go through this, but he should know that he's not alone. He has his friends and family supporting him.

She has been sitting by the window, reading a romance novel, but she looks up when she hears a soft whimper. Logan has been napping, but he appears to be having a nightmare. So Joanna puts her book down and approaches her son's bed. She puts her hand on his arm, flinching when he whimpers again. Oh, her poor baby.

"Logie? Honey, it's okay." She murmurs, kissing his forehead. His eyes snap open and he stares at her with tear filled eyes. She pulls him into her arms and tries to calm him down. He shakes lightly and she hugs him tighter, desperately trying to think of a way to soothe him. She doesn't know what to do.

She looks at him sadly, heartbroken by how vulnerable he looks. She wishes that there was something she could do. He has been at the rehab center for a week now and let's just say that it has been pretty hard. Every day, he goes to the gym and works with his physical therapy on a variety of exercises to strengthen his upper body. He does pretty well, but he gets exhausted easily. Joanna always feels so bad for him.

"I'm here." She says, tightening her arms around him. His breathing has slowed down and he seems to be calming down. That's a relief. She was afraid that he was having a panic attack. He use to have those when he was younger until he finally got help. He's a lot better now. Joanna is so proud of him. He is one of the sweetest, cutest, smartest boys that she knows. She loves her beautiful guy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Logan groans.

"Hold on." Joanna says, getting off the bed. She grabs the pan and returns to the bed, helping Logan sit up. He leans over it, emptying his stomach. Joanna runs her fingers through his dark hair, trying to calm him down. That must have been a really bad dream. She wishes that she could help him. There's nothing she can do, though, except be there for him. She can't reverse his paralysis, but she can support him while he learns to accept it.

"Done?" She ask when he stops vomiting. He nods weakly and hands her the pan. She cringes as she carries it to the restroom, cleaning it before sitting it down and returning to Logan's bed. She pulls him into a hug. She finally allows him to lay back down, staring at his tired face. You know, he had wanted to wear some jeans with his Superman T shirt, but she insisted that some sweatpants would be more comfortable.

"Get some sleep." She says gently. "We're meeting the guys in the cafeteria later."

* * *

"I can push myself, you know." Logan complains as his mom pushes his chair down the hallway.

"Baby, you look tired." Joanna responds. Logan groans in pure frustration, getting sick and tired of being treated like an invalid. He's perfectly capable of maneuvering his wheelchair on his own. People act like he can't do _anything _by himself. Most of the time, he can't even push his own wheelchair because his mom or one of the nurses insists on doing it for him. When will he get to do anything without help?

"Are you kidding me?!" Callie shrieks. Logan looks at his mom, who seems to know what he wants before he can see anything. She pushes him toward the lobby, where he finds Callie talking on her phone. Well, yelling at someone. She sounds pretty peeved off. She seems like the emotional, overly sensitive type. She's like Camille times a thousand.

"Something wrong?" He asks her.

"Okay, bye!" Callie says before hanging up. "Yeah! TMZ got a video of me partying at Avalon Hollywood just before my accident. They're saying that I was drunk, which I wasn't, and everyone is putting all the blame on me for destroying my own career. Tell me, why would I wanna do something stupid like that?"

"Logie bear, I'll leave you two alone." Joanna tells him. "I'm gonna check and see if the guys are in the cafeteria yet."

With that, she leaves the lobby. When Logan looks at Callie, she has a certain look on her face. He doesn't know what she finds so amusing, but that's the emotion he can see on her face...Ah, he knows what.

"Your mom calls you Logie bear?" She snorts.

"Hey, don't judge me."

"I actually think that's it really cute."

"Really?" Logan says, surprised.

"Yup."

"You wanna say hi to my friends?" He asks her.

"Kendork and the creepy dudes?"

"Um...yeah."

"Fine."

As usual, he lets her hold onto the handle of his wheelchair. They go to the cafeteria and he searches for his friends, finding them at a table near a window. He wheels himself over to the table with Callie following close behind. It sounds like James and Carlos are having another one of their stupid and pointless arguments, kind of like the ones that Logan usual has with Carlos. But when they see Callie, they stop and look at her, huge and creepy smiles on their faces.

"Just because I can't see, it doesn't mean that I can't notice how weird you two are."

"That's okay! As long as you agree to go on a date with me." James says flirtatiously.

"No! Go out with me!" Carlos says quickly.

"She will be mine!"

"I'm not even gonna respond." Callie decides, lowering herself into the chair between Kendall and Logan.

"Have you been feeling okay, baby?" Mama Knight asks Logan, compassion in her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been fine." Logan lies, looking down when he sees the look his mom is giving him. Okay, so he wasn't entirely truthful just then. But it's not like he wants Mama Knight and his friends to worry about him. The least he can do is ease their concerns by pretending to be fine. He would be a terrible person if he allowed his friends to worry about him.

"James, please stop staring at me."

"But your eyes are unbelievable." James says dreamily. Logan smacks his hands against his face. Could James get any dumber? Callie is blind, so Logan is pretty certain that she doesn't need to hear anything about her eyes right now, even if it is a nice compliment. Judging by her facial expression, she is both weirded out and annoyed by the comment.

"James, honey, why don't you and Carlos go explore the campus?" Mama Knight suggests.

"But we wanna stay here with-" Carlos starts to say.

"Just go check it out." Logan insists. "You can go to the therapy garden and I'll be there in a little bit."

The two boys look at each other and shrug, waving at Logan before leaving the cafeteria. Katie wraps her arms around him from behind. It's a sweet gesture. He's grateful that he has so many people that love him. If it weren't for them, he doesn't know what he would do right now. He needs his friends and family more than ever.

"Aren't Gustavo and Kelly coming?" He asks suddenly.

"They're coming tomorrow." Mama Knight says, patting his hand.

"Gustavo Rocque?" Callie questions. "I met him at Coachella last year."

Logan doesn't even wanna know how that encounter went. Probably not very well. Callie probably annoyed Gustavo, he got temperamental, and someone got arrested. That's just Logan's guess, though.

He flinches when he feels pain in his shoulders, a result of not being quite use to the wheelchair. Kendall looks at him with concern, but he just lies (yet again) and insists that he's fine. His mom doesn't seem to be pleased with that answer, does she have to be so good at detecting his lies?

"Honey, maybe we should tell a doctor." Joanna says, touching his back.

"I'm fine!" Logan snaps. He runs his hands through his hair, backing away from the table and wheeling himself out of the cafeteria. His mom needs to stop smothering him.

* * *

"I'll talk to him." Callie says when she notices the concerned expressions on Kendall, Mama Knight, Katie, and Logan's mom. She slowly stands up and begins walking toward the hallway. She can't see anything, but she is able to make it toward the lobby. Ever since she became blind, it seems like her other senses have gotten stronger. Thank God for that. It's scary seeing nothing but blackness, but she refuses to lose her independence.

She limps toward the door, pushing it open. She hears a heavy sigh that she recognizes as Logan's. She walks closer to him and sits in the bench beside the brunette boy, staring straight ahead. She knows how he feels. Callie's assistant is here with her and that woman is so overprotective that Callie has actually felt like she's going insane.

"Why did you freak out back there?" She finally asks.

"I love my mom, but she is driving me up the wall." Logan replies. "If I show even the slightest sign of discomfort, she insists on getting a doctor."

She nods slowly. "Yeah, I get it, but I think you need to understand something. This is just as scary for your mom as it is for you. It's new for all of you and your mom is still learning. You may feel like your discomfort isn't a big deal, but your mom sees you as being a vulnerable little boy. In a way, you kind of are."

"Way to make me feel manly." Logan mutters. Callie gives him an amused smile. Well, someone is a little too sensitive. That's actually very cute. She prefers sensitive guys over those that try to be all macho and tough. She has dated guys like that and they're not as fun as girls may think. In fact, they're annoying.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you." She says, ruffling his hair. He chuckles and pushes her hand away. He has such a cute laugh.

"I don't want everyone treating me different." Logan finally says. Callie takes a deep breath, frowning. It seems like they have similar fears. When someone becomes physically disabled, one of their worst fears is usually that they'll be treated different. Callie definitely doesn't want that. That's why she hasn't told anyone other than her friends and family about her condition. She's not ready to let the whole world know yet.

"I haven't told the media yet." She tells him. "About me."

"Really? Don't you think your fans should know the truth?" Logan asks her. She rolls her eyes. He has a point. She loves her fans and she wants them to understand why she won't be making music for a while, but she just doesn't wanna cause some big controversy.

"Hey, I'll deal with that later." She responds. "Anyway, let's get back to the cafeteria. I'm sure your mom is worried about you."'

"You think she's mad that I snapped?"

"Probably not." Callie says as she stands up. "I think she'll understand."

* * *

"In a way, Logan is pretty lucky."

"Lucky?" James scoffs. "Carlos, he can't walk!"

"I'm not talking about that!" Carlos retorts. "He gets to be here with Callie Rivers!"

James sighs softly, staring into the pond. Yeah, but that doesn't matter to him. Callie may be super sexy and hot, but Logan is way more important to James than some girl. He can't stand that his best friend will never walk again. He just wants to go back in time and stop Logan from getting into that car. And sadly, part of him wants to completely go at Camille for upsetting Logan, even though she probably didn't mean to.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asks softly.

"What makes you think I'm not?" James asks with a fake smile.

"Because you're...different."

James sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He supposes that he can't really deny that. Carlos is right. He hasn't been himself since the accident. He was reluctant to even come today, but Kendall and Carlos pretty much forced him to. It's just that he has a hard time watching Logan struggle to get around in that wheelchair.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie in my room?" Logan asks from the doorway.

"Sure!" Carlos calls out before looking at James. "Come on."

James puts his facade back on as he stands up, following his friends back into the building.

* * *

**Well, I managed to finish this chapter (and I still have time to do some more studying). As much as I enjoy writing Death Trap, I can't wait until I can focus entirely on If That's Love (I honestly don't love writing two stories at once).**

**Review! :D**


	6. Nighttime Talk

"Bye, guys!" Logan waves to his friends as they get into the van. He sighs sadly as he watches Mama Knight drive away. He wishes that they could stay here with him. He loves his mom and he's happy that she's here, but he would also like to have his friends here. To be honest, he still gets lonely here. Other than his mom, he doesn't really know anyone. He hangs out with Callie sometimes, but he has only known her for a week.

Speaking of Callie...

"Hey, come with me." She whispers in his ear. They should be going to bed soon and she wants to hang out? She doesn't seem like the type to follow the rules very well. Curfew is at ten and it is now...nine thirty. They are gonna get in so much trouble. But he doesn't really have a choice, since Callie has already grabbed his wheelchair handle.

"We should be getting to bed." He whispers as he wheels himself toward the back door. When he looks at Callie, she has a smirk on her face. He rolls his eyes and goes down the wheelchair ramp, listening as she says something about the garden. No one is around, so they probably won't get caught, but he still doesn't feel good about this. He doesn't even know why he's listening to her.

"Are we near that huge pond yet?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He says as he stops.

"Now, I need to get you out of that chair." She says, reaching out to him. He sighs heavily and wraps his arms around her neck, allowing her to lift him out of the chair. She helps him onto the green grass and onto his back. Then she lays next to him, staring up at the night sky. Hmmm...this is kind of nice. Risky, but nice and relaxing. Besides, he's not that tired. He supposes that this isn't so bad.

"I wish I could see them." Callie says softly.

"What?" Logan asks her.

"The stars."

Logan nods, looking up at the sparkling stars. They are beautiful and he hates that Callie can't see them. That's what he hates about her situation. There are so many beautiful things in the world, but she'll never get to actually see them. Logan is bummed that he can't use his legs, but at least he can still see the world. Not everything in this world is perfect, but there's still plenty of beautiful things to enjoy.

"What are you wearing right now?" Callie asks.

"Um, a Superman T shirt and some sweatpants." Logan replies.

"Nerd."

"Don't judge me!"

"Is that your response to everything?" Callie snorts. Logan groans and crosses his arms over his face. Next thing he knows, he feels pressure on his stomach and he finds Callie straddling his waist. He shrieks before taking in a deep breath. Callie bursts into uncontrollable laughter, covering her mouth with her hands. Logan soon finds himself noticing something else. The tight fitting jeans, tank top, and studded denim jacket look really good on her. He doesn't mind the way her brown hair hanging down either. But their position right now is so wrong. He has a girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie asks flirtatious, moving her hands from his shoulders to his chest. He breathes deeper, looking up at her. He needs to do something about this before he loses his mind. As far as he knows, he and Camille are still together, not that he's totally certain. After all, he did kick her out of his hospital room.

"Wow, your abs are amazing." She says as she moves her hands to his stomach.

"And that's enough." Logan says, laughing nervously as he grabs her hands. Callie doesn't seem to mind. She takes one of his hands, dropping the other hand. She touches his skin and he unintentionally closes his eyes, sighing as she rubs his skin. Is it wrong for him to let her do this? He kind of likes it.

"You have really soft skin." She tells him, rubbing his arm.

"If you're gonna make fun of me for using skin products-"

"I wasn't planning on it." Callie says, reaching out to touch his hair. He chuckles softly, but he frowns as the brunette brings her face closer to his. Her face gets closer and closer until their lips are touching. Even worse, he doesn't even pull away! He just lays on the ground, letting Callie instigate the heated make out session. When Camille finds out about this, she'll be so pissed off. Then they'll end up having another stupid argument.

"Wait!" He gasps, pulling away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Callie questions.

"Because it's wrong."

"Oh." Callie sounds disappointed. "Is it because of that Camille girl?"

"Kind of." Logan murmurs. Callie gets off of him and lays on her back. Logan finds that he actually doesn't want her off of him yet. It's too late now, though.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Logan replies. Their hands are barely touching. Okay, is she purposely trying to seduce him? In a very subtle way? Is it weird that he isn't as nervous with Callie as he was with Camille before they got together? He doesn't know why, but he feels like Callie is easier to talk to. You can say anything to Camille and she'll take it as an insult. She's a nice girl, but she can be overdramatic.

"Have you ever wanted to do one of those Wal Mart intercom pranks?" She says randomly. That earns her a confused look from Logan.

"What?" He laughs.

"You know, where you go to Wal Mart and say really random crap over the intercom that could get you kicked out and possibly banned from the store if you get caught."

"Wow, you're so rebellious." Logan says sarcastically.

"I think there's a part of you that _likes _rebellious girls." Callie whispers in his ear. He gulps heavily as her hand once again reaches under his shirt and touches his abs. What is she trying to do to him? She's totally trying to make him feel even more nervous than he already is. She better be lucky that he likes her. You know, in the...um...friendly way and ONLY the friendly way. Nothing more!

"What makes you think that?"

"I can tell." Callie says as she sits up. "I'm pretty good at predicting people. You are one of guys that looks innocent on the outside, but has an inner bad boy."

"I don't think you know me well enough to make that assumption."

"I don't have to know you to make assumptions."

"You should!"

"This conversation is stupid."

"Yeah."

There is amusement on their faces through the whole playful argument. Logan hasn't laughed much in the past week, so this feels kind of nice. He has honestly felt kind of depressed about being paralyzed, but he feels better knowing that he's not alone. Callie is blind, so she knows what it's like to be newly disabled.

"We should get back to our rooms." He grins.

"Can you walk me to mine?"

"Sure." Logan smiles. "But you need to help me back into my chair."

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Logan says as he twists the doorknob, pushing the door open.

"Thanks." Callie says as they walk over to her closet. She grabs a purple tank top and pink fuzzy shorts, giving Logan a smile before making her way to the restroom. Logan waves before wheeling himself out of the room and back down the hallway. He has to go all the way back to the other building, but he didn't want Callie walking back to her room by herself. Since she can't see, she could get lost.

He needs to get some gloves or something. His hands end up being really sore after pushing himself around. He also looks forward to getting himself into his bed. He's really tired. There's just one problem. His mom went to her apartment (the rehab center has family housing) to get something and he doesn't know when she's gonna get back. He might have to try getting into bed by himself.

He finally arrives at his own room. He lets the door shut behind him and he wheels himself over to the bed, staring at it reluctantly. He grabs a hold of the bed, which is (thankfully) not to high for him. He struggles to pull himself onto the bed. He finds that he just can't do it. He can't even get himself into bed?

He sighs in defeat, lowering himself back into his chair. Fine! He'll just sleep in his wheelchair until his mom gets back. This sucks, you know that? He hopes that the physical therapist plans on teaching him how to get into bed soon. He wants to learn how to do everything he did before he was paralyzed.

"Logan? Honey, why aren't you in bed?" His night nurse, Sara, questions.

"I don't know how to get in." He sighs.

"I'll help." Sara says as she walks over to the bed. She pulls the covers back before turning to face Logan, reaching out to him. She pulls him out of the wheelchair and helps him into bed, having to lift his unusable legs onto the mattress. He quietly thanks her and pulls the covers over himself, watching as Sara turns the light off. Then he closes his eyes and he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

"Don't you know how to drive?!" Gustavo yells as another driver cuts in front of him. Kelly rolls her eyes and looks around, noticing that they are close to the rehab center. She and Gustavo didn't get to visit Logan in the hospital because they were busy, but they both agreed that they were gonna visit him in rehab. They have the future of Big Time Rush to worry about, but that isn't really their top priority. Well, at least it's not Kelly's.

"Turn left!" She yells frantically. Gustavo quickly turns the wheel, driving over a curb as he enters the parking lot. They gasp for air and Kelly is so relieved when Gustavo finally discovers a parking space. Kelly wonders if he's nervous about seeing Logan. According to Joanna, he's doing pretty good with his wheelchair, but he's still pretty upset about his condition. Hey, they all are.

"You drive like a maniac!" She says, slapping his arm.

"Don't judge me!" Gustavo retorts as they walk toward the entrance. Joanna said that she and Logan would be waiting in the lobby.

They look around the lobby until they find Logan and his mom. They're not alone, though. It looks like Logan made a new friend. Oh my gosh, it's Callie Rivers. Kelly is thirty years old, but she is a huge fan of Callie, even if the girl is reportedly insane. Logan is reading some Pop Tiger article to Callie, who Kelly can already tell is blind. The white cane is a definite sign that someone is blind.

"You guys came!" Joanna says, giving Kelly a hug and awkwardly shaking Gustavo's hand. She doesn't have the best relationship with this guy since she chewed him out for working the boys too hard. She had noticed that Logan was looking a bit tired and when her son told her how long they were at the studio each day, she flipped out. She drove down to Rocque Records and started ranting and arguing with Gustavo.

"Hi, sweetie." Kelly says, bending over to hug Logan.

"Hi, Kelly." Logan says. "Hi, Gus."

"You're still not allowed to call me that."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I see you made a friend." Kelly says, looking at Callie.

"Yeah, this is Callie." Logan says, motioning to the brunette. Callie waves at them and while Kelly gives her a friendly smile, Gustavo gives her a more sarcastic one. It probably has something to do with the fact that she lives two houses down from him and she has kept him up until the early hours of the morning with her crazy house parties.

"You know, I got permission to take these two out for lunch." Joanna tells them. "Would you guys like to join us?"

"That would be nice." Kelly responds. "Right, Gustavo?"

"Yeah," Gustavo says nonchalantly. "I guess it would."

* * *

"What is with you and Subway?" Callie asks as the adults take their food to a table.

"You know you love it." Logan says, accepting a sandwich from his mom.

Callie quietly takes her own sandwich out, taking a small bite. She honestly isn't too sure about being out in public, but she didn't wanna say anything because Logan's mom was nice enough to invite her. The public doesn't know that she's blind and she's not quite ready to tell them yet. She wants to keep her condition a secret for a while longer.

"Callie, what are your plans for your career?" Kelly asks.

"Um..."

She doesn't know how to answer that. She knows that she's gonna take a break from it for, probably, a long time. She might make another album in the future, but she would never make it onstage right now. She would probably fall off and humiliate herself in front of everyone. She cannot subject herself to that kind of embarrassment.

"She's still thinking about it." Logan says. Gosh, he is so sweet. He's not like other guys that she has been around. He's in a famous boy band, but he hasn't let fame go to his head. He's been in the business for a couple of years old, yet he's so sweet and down to earth. That's what she really likes about him.

"Logan?"

Callie and Logan turn around and find a wavy haired brunette standing there, looking like a mixture of surprise and confusion. Callie knows the girl's name before it is even said. Camille, this girl is Logan's sort of girlfriend, Camille. From what he has told her, they're in a weird place in their relationship. Logan isn't even sure where they stand at the moment.

* * *

**Ready for some Logan/Camille drama? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	7. The Last Straw

"Camille, what are you doing here?" Logan asks.

"Well, I came to get lunch and I would sit with you guys, but I see you already have a...guest." Camille says, looking at Callie.

"I'll be right back." Logan says before he and Camille go to a quiet corner of the room.

"Why are you here with her?"

Logan gives her a confused look. What does she mean by that? Just because they're a couple, it doesn't mean that he can't hang out with other girls. He has every right to hang out with Callie if he wants! Besides, he has plenty in common with her, so they get along really well. Why can't Camille understand that? He knows that he may be jumping to conclusions, but he has a feeling that she's about to go all "jealous girlfriend" on him.

"Because my mom invited her to have lunch with us." He says. "What's the problem?"

"So you're pretty much on a date with another girl."

Logan cannot believe what he's hearing. She's being ridiculous! What is with girls and their boyfriends being friends with other girls? There's nothing wrong with it. Yeah, he and Callie sort of made out last night, but he didn't instigate it. Callie threw herself at him, so he really can't be blamed. Okay, maybe he can take a little blame because he didn't stop her, but still! Camille shouldn't get mad at him!

"Camille, she's a friend!" He retorts.

"No offense, but you seemed pretty comfortable with her." Camille replies suspiciously. Logan rolls his eyes. He doesn't know what has been going on with her lately. It seems like she always wants to criticize him. He's getting real tired of it. He loves Camille, but he doesn't know if he can be with a girl who can do nothing but complain and criticize. He's not a big fan of overly jealous girls either.

"If you can't trust me to be friends with Callie, then I...why are we together?"

"Logan-"

"No, seriously! Camille, it seems like all you can do is criticize me. I don't think I can be with someone like that." Logan says softly.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do it." Logan murmurs before wheeling back toward his table. He saw Camille's stricken face and it really hurt him, but he's really in no condition to deal with stress. Lately, he feels stressed when he's with her, like he has to walk on eggshells around her. He can't deal with that, especially not right now.

"Is everything okay?" Callie asks quietly.

"We'll talk about it later." Logan responds, glancing at Camille. He watches sadly as she turns around and walks out the door, wiping her eyes as she leaves. He really does feel bad, but he needs to think about himself too. Camille use to make him happy, but now she just drives him crazy and not in the good way.

* * *

"You broke up with her?"

"Yeah." Logan says, staring up at the ceiling. They got back from Subway about an hour ago and he's been moping ever since. He has to go to another therapy session in thirty minutes, even though he really doesn't want to. Callie is here with him, though, so he feels sort of comforted. Not much, but a little bit. He didn't wanna hurt Camille, but he feels like this breakup is for the best. There's plenty of other girls that would be happy to date her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that she deserved it." Callie says, laying next to him. "She should have known that you would never cheat on her."

Logan sighs softly, looking at her. He isn't sure about her. She's funny, pretty, smart, but he just broke up with Camille. Would it be wrong for him to get with another girl right away? He wishes he knew the right thing to do. He really likes Callie, but he doesn't know if he wants to rush into another relationship.

He inhales deeply as her hand gently strokes his arm. Without thinking, he finds himself taking her hand in his. He doesn't care to let go either. Neither does Callie. Since she can't see, she seems to enjoy physical touch. Logan still has his eyesight, but this is kind of nice. You know, having someone's hand in his.

"Hey, you gonna take me up on my offer?"

"What offer?"

"To go to Wal Mart and mess with the intercom." Callie replies. "I want you to do something completely out of your comfort zone. Pissing off all the Wal Mart employees, the manager, and possibly the customers seems pretty badass to me."

"First of all, you need to watch your mouth. Secondly, I refuse to get arrested for the sake of proving something to you."

"You, Logan Mitchell, are such a wimp."

"Shut up!"

"Wimp...wimp...wimp...wimp..." Callie repeats.

"I know guys aren't suppose to hit girls, but I swear if you keep making fun of me..."

"What?" Callie whispers in his ear. "You wouldn't hit me. You're way too sweet for that."

Logan playfully pokes her stomach, laughing when she squeals. She slaps his arm in response and he smirks as he grabs her by the waist, pulling her on top of him. That's when the play fighting stops. They stare into each other's eyes, their noses barely touching. Logan isn't sure whether to kiss her or panic. Panic? Maybe. He'd rather kiss her, though.

"You're not good at instigating, are you?" She asks him before kissing him.

_Whoa, _he thinks to himself. Just when he thinks that it's not getting awkward, she moves her lips to his neck. And why isn't he telling her to stop? Okay, so he kind of enjoys this. He just feels like this is something couples do, not between two rehab buddies. He supposes that they could become a couple, but he's not sure if he should ask her out. After all, he just broke up with his girlfriend.

"Wait!" He gasps. Callie frowns as she pulls away. "Camille and I just broke up."

"Yeah, but I think you should move on. You know, show her that you're doing fine without her." Callie says before returning to kissing the side of his neck. He really does like her, but this doesn't feel right. He doesn't wanna start dating another girl just to show off to his ex girlfriend. He never wants to hurt Camille like that.

"I don't know if I wanna rush into this." He says. Callie frowns as she sits back up. To be honest, he wants to ask her out right now, but it wouldn't be right to do it so soon. What kind of person would start dating someone else just an hour after breaking up? He just can't do that. At least not yet.

* * *

"Hey, what's with you?" James frowns as Camille starts walking toward the elevator.

"Logan and I broke up." Camille says, wiping her eyes. "He was having lunch with Gustavo, Kelly, his mom, and...Callie. So I confronted him about it and he broke up with me."

James doesn't seem to know what to say. It's like Camille really knows how to respond to the breakup either. She didn't know that Logan would break up with her just because she didn't like seeing him with another girl. She doesn't care if he has girl friends, but she can tell when someone is interested in someone else. She gets the feeling that he and Callie are getting a little too close and she doesn't like that.

"He's just...I don't know." James finally sighs. Camille turns and walks toward the pool, not expecting James to actually follow her. But he does. She hears his footsteps behind her until she walks over to a table and sits down, watching as he sits across from her. There's something different about him. Not physically, but his personality.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"I'm fine."

That is such a lie. Camille knows James. She knows when he's lying. Looking at him right now, she can tell that he's not okay. It's strange seeing him looking so down. She wants to see that smile of his. He still smiles, but it hasn't been genuine since Logan's accident. All of the boys have been different. Camille doesn't like that.

"I want to tell you something." She tells him, reaching for his hand. "You can talk to me. If you're upset, you need to talk."

"Fine." James says quietly. "I can't get over the fact that Logan is never gonna walk again. When we visited him the other day, I couldn't stand seeing him in that wheelchair. And I know that this is gonna sound selfish, but I'm worried about the band too. What if Griffin decides to drop us? I mean, we all know that Logan can't do it anymore, so..."

"I think Griffin might just make you guys a trio." Camille says. "Big Time Rush is way too popular and if he dropped the band, he'd be disappointing a lot of fans."

She stares at his face, watching for any change in expression. It's just one of apprehension and uncertainty.

"Come on." She says, pulling him out of his chair. "I'm gonna cheer you up."

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Carlos questions as Kendall emerges from his bedroom, cell phone in hand.

"Jo called." Kendall replies. "She heard about Logan's accident."

Carlos frowns as he returns his attention to the TV. It's great that Kendall got a call from his ex girlfriend, whom he was absolutely in love with. There's two problems, though. One, it sucks that she's calling because of Logan's accident. Two, Kendall has been spending time with Lucy and they're sort of together.

"That's great." He says carefully as he walks over to the full length window. He steps onto the balcony, looking down at the pool. Logan may never be able to swim again, unless he learns how to do it in rehab. They're suppose to teach him how to do stuff like that. It would be nice if he could still have fun with his friends, despite not being able to walk. Carlos doesn't want their daily lives to change too much.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." Carlos lies, watching the people below them. Everyone looks so happy and care free. He wishes that everyone could be like that. How great would it be if everyone just thought happy thoughts about kittens?

"Wait...Hey, is that James with Camille?" Kendall asks. Carlos looks around until he sees what Kendall is talking about. Hey, that is James and Camille? What is James doing hanging out with Logan's girlfriend? Not that there's anything wrong with them being friends, but the fact that Camille has her hand on James's back does make it seem rather strange. But James would never do anything to hurt Logan.

"What are they doing?" He asks quietly.

"They're just talking." Kendall murmurs. "I guess."

He guesses? What does he mean by that? Maybe Carlos is just being paranoid, but he'll be serious peeved off if he finds out that James is anything more than friends with Camille. He thought that James learned a lesson the first time, when he and Camille supposed kissed by accident. Why would he hurt Logan again?

"Hey, he would never do anything to hurt Logan." Kendall assures him. "You know that, right?"

"Is it bad that I don't trust him?" Carlos asks softly.

"Carlitos, he loves Logan as much as we do." Kendall tells him. "He knows how upset Logan would be, so I think we need to trust him. Try to forget about what happened last time, okay? Can you do that?"

Carlos can try, but he's not guaranteeing anything. If James ever hurts Logan, Carlos won't be happy. Friends don't hurt and betray their other friends. James should know that, right? Friends _should _be able to trust each other.

"Yeah." He says. "I guess I can."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	8. You Belong With Me

"Angelina or Jennifer?"

"Jennifer." Logan replies. "Brad met Angelina on the set while he was still married to Jennifer."

"Yeah, and now Brangelina is one of the most famous couples in Hollywood."

"I know, right?" Logan laughs. "You know, everyone was kind of expecting Kendall and Jo to become the next Brangelina before they broke up."

"I guess that won't happen now." Callie sighs, laying down with her head on his lap. She wishes that she could see his face. Before her accident, she had seen pictures of him, so she knows that he's incredibly cute. It's just that it would be nice to actually see him. She has to rely on physical touch and her hearing to do anything. All she sees is darkness and it sucks. She can't see Logan smile or laugh and she hates that.

"He has a new girlfriend now." Logan replies. "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?" Callie grins. She heard that Kendall had been seen with another girl, but she's not quite sure who the girl is. Wasn't it Lucy Stone or something? Oh yeah! Anyway, the magazines say that she's a rock musician from New York City, but Callie has never heard of her. She might have to see if Lucy has a website with her music on it. Every musician that wants to get noticed should have a website.

"I think he's still into Jo." Logan says. Cat sits up and changes positions, so her back is against his chest. She wonders if he'll ever ask her out. Ever since he and Camille broke up, he has been seemingly reluctant to get involved with any other girl. She wishes that he would give her a chance, though. She really likes him and she's becoming quite frustrated that she can't seem to get a date with him.

"Okay, how do you make your hands so soft?" She asks as she touches one of his hands.

"It's just moisturizer." Logan says, pulling his hand out of her grip. Callie leans back against him, staring at the beautiful garden. Logan is sitting on the grass with his back against the wall, while Callie sits on his lap. It was tough getting him out of that wheelchair, but Callie somehow managed to do it. When they get ready to go back inside, she'll have to get him back into it. He has a therapy session later.

"Logan, your therapy session starts in ten minutes."

Callie recognizes the voice as Mrs. Mitchell's. She gets off his lap and starts to help him into the chair, but she realizes that his mom beat her to it. She feels someone handing her cane over to her and she quietly thanks the person, most likely Mrs. Mitchell, and begins slowly walking toward the door. She is grateful for the thing because it's used to detect steps, curbs, and objects in her path. That's why she's able to find the door on her own.

"Can you make it to your room?" Logan asks her.

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna go and hang out in the cafeteria." She tells him before walking in that direction.

* * *

"You did great today." Joanna says as she pushes Logan out of the therapy gym.

"Yeah, but now I need to go to my room and take a nap." Logan says as he grabs the wheels of his hair, choosing to push himself. If he's gonna be like this for the rest of his life, he needs to learn how to get around on his own. That's why he doesn't want his mom helping him. He wants to learn how to be independent again. He keeps wheeling himself down the long hallway until he arrives at his room, pushing the door open.

With his mom's help, he manages to get onto the bed. Joanna pulls the covers over him, gently kissing his cheek.

"Hey, could you bring my laptop?" He asks her.

"I thought you were tired." Joanna smirks as she grabs his computer, handing it to him.

"I realized that I'm not tired enough to fall asleep." Logan says as he turns the laptop on. He logs into his Scuttlebutter, realizing that he hasn't talked to his fans much lately. Since he hasn't spent much time online, he needs to at least reply to a few of them. So he begins reading each message, replying to as many as he can, mainly the ones that express sympathy for his accident and the ones that are practically begging for a follow or reply. He doesn't mess with haters or spammers.

He wonders what Callie has on her Scuttlebutter. She told him her Scuttlebutter name ( CallieRivers), but he hasn't felt like getting online much lately. As soon as he gets to her page, the first thing he does is follow her. Then he wonders what kind of pictures she has posted, so that's what he checks out next. Well, he notices one of her partying with some friends at a club. She looks half wasted, but...yeah, he doesn't know what to say.

**_Callie Rivers_**

**_ LoganMitchell _**_Have you finished your session yet?_

**_Logan Mitchell_**

**_ CallieRivers _**_Yeah, I'm done:)_

**_Callie Rivers_**

**_ LoganMitchell _**_Okay, tell your mom to open the door_

Logan frowns as he looks at the door. "Mom, the door?"

"Better not be one of those crazy fans." Joanna says as she pulls the door open. There's no crazy fans, just Callie. He gives her a confused look as she enters the room, waving at his mom. Joanna looks at Logan with her all to familiar knowing smile, exiting the room. He doesn't know what her deal is. He use to not get a lot of dates, so he supposes that she's excited that he has a love life. She was thrilled when he and Camille started dating.

"You show up at the most random times." He says as she sits on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I just wanted to ask you something." Callie tells him. "I just got a call from a friend of mine, asking if I could make it to her party next Saturday. I'm not sure if I'll be allowed to go, but if I do get permission, I was wondering if you would like to come with me. Everyone else will have a hot date, so..."

A party with Callie. It sounds pretty tempting. Logan doesn't know if he's ready to let strangers see him in a wheelchair, but he is tempted to say yes. He could use a little fun.

"Maybe."

"Awesome." Callie smiles. "It's gonna be at Dynamite. You know where that is?"

"Yeah." Logan says, turning his laptop off. Dynamite is a fairly new nightclub in Los Angeles. It was built just last year, but it has already became rather popular. Mercedes Griffin had her eighteenth birthday party at Dynamite. She spent the whole time trying to get with Logan, but that didn't turn out well. Camille finally had enough and decided to throw down. That was just another example of Camille's jealousy.

"Anyway, how was..." She is interrupted by her cell phone vibrating. "Can you read my text for me?"

Logan takes the phone from her and reads the message. It's a Scuttlebutter notification, letting her know that she has a new follower (Logan).

"I followed you." He grins playfully, handing the phone back to her.

"I've been waiting for that." Callie says, putting her phone back in her jeans pocket. She lays next to him and rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her, looking at the girl in his arms. He really does like her, so maybe he can do something romantic at the party next week. You know, if the rehab center permits them to go. He has never been great at asking girls out, but he could use more practice.

"I think we should get some sleep." Logan says softly.

Callie nods in agreement, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Callie is such a slut." Camille grumbles, doing what many girls do when they've just experienced a breakup. Eat from a huge carton of ice cream and complain. James was happy to listen to her. Jo is in New Zealand, Lucy and Kendall are on a lunch date, Carlos is at the pool with the Jennifers, so James was the only one available. James may seem self absorbed, but he's actually a really good listener.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call her..."

"Dude."

"Sorry."

"She is the reason Logan and I broke up." Camille says, eating another scoop of ice cream. "I mean, she knew that Logan had a girlfriend, yet she still has the nerve to be all friendly with him. You know what? The next time I see her, her butt is gonna get kicked so hard."

She eats scoop after scoop, unable to resist the negative thoughts coming to her mind. She doesn't think that Callie has any business being buddies with her boyfriend. Camille may not have the same level of success as Callie, but that doesn't mean that Callie is better than her. If anything, she's better than Callie. Why? Because she's actually good role model for young fans and she has never cussed at the paparazzi.

"Well, screw it." She says bitterly. "Who does she think she is? She has no right to barge in and try to get so tight with Logan just because they're in rehab together. I don't care how much they have in common. Logan was my boyfriend! Not hers!"

She looks at James, who is doing nothing other than stare at her. He's probably just pretending to listen, but whatever. At least he's nice enough to fake it. She wishes that Logan would have been willing to just sit down and let her talk. He didn't give her a chance to explain why she was (gulp) jealous. He just said "Hey! We're over!" She still loves him, but he was a total jerk. She doesn't know what his problem is.

"I don't know why everything has gotten so bad." She finally says. "It was all good before the accident and that stupid fight we had just before."

"Maybe he'll come around." James says, messing with the sleeve of his white hoodie. Camille finds herself thinking about how cute he looks, but she pushes the thought from her mind. She and Logan may be broken up, but that doesn't mean that she can't get him back. Besides, it would be wrong for her to go after his best , she's hurt and angry, but she doesn't wanna hurt such a close friendship.

"You think so?" She asks him. "I'm worried that Logan will pick Callie over me. Deep down, I know that he still loves me, but I think he might have feelings for Callie too. I just hope that he'll pick me."

She suddenly gets an idea. It's sneaky, not something she would normally do, but it just might be crazy enough to work.

"Hey, aren't you a pretty big fan of Callie's?" She asks James.

"Yeah..." James says slowly. "Why?"

"I want you to do something for me." Camille says, leaning closer to him. "Next time you visit Logan, I want you to totally woo Callie. Get her to like you, instead of Logan."

"Camille, I don't think I should." James replies. "I can't do that to Logan."

Camille never thought she would end up resorting to this, but she obviously has to go to desperate measures. She leans toward him and allows their lips to touch, kissing him softly. When she pulls away, his eyes are widened with surprise. Whenever a pretty girl kisses him, he'll do anything for her.

"Callie is pretty cute," He finally says. "And she's totally my type."

"Thanks." Camille says, ruffling his hair before getting up and leaving 2J. She almost feels bad for what she's doing, but she'll do anything to get Logan back. Once Callie becomes unavailable, he'll have no choice but to come running back into Camille's arms. They were meant to be together and he knows it.

* * *

**Camille, what are you thinking? :P**

**Review! :D**


	9. Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

"Promise that you two will be careful." Joanna pleads as she helps Logan into his wheelchair.

"We better not hear about any accidents." Kathryn, Callie's assistant, says sternly.

"We'll be fine." Logan says as he starts wheeling himself toward the front entrance. Callie's friend, Blair, already put them on the guest list, so they don't have to worry about not being let in. They have to get their hand stamped because they're under 21, but whatever. Logan doesn't like alcohol anyway, not that he has ever tried it. He knows that James did once, but the other guys have stayed away from booze.

"I'll call you in an hour!" Joanna calls out.

"Okay." Logan says as they arrive at the entrance.

"Logan Mitchell and Callie Rivers." Callie tells the security guard. The tall, buff, and dark skinned man flips through the guest list, searching for their names. He nods and asks them to hold out their hands. He stamps them, then pulls back the red velvet rope so they can go inside. The club is so crowded, making it hard for a guy in a wheelchair to get through. Luckily, most are nice enough to step aside.

"We need to find Blair." Callie tells him. "She said she would be waiting in the VIP area."

She walks around the club, while Logan just looks absentmindedly. Yes, he has seen pictures of Blair MacKenzie, but she probably looks different in person. The pictures are airbrushed. Stars never look exactly how they look in photographs. All he knows is that she has dark hair and green eyes, but not much else.

"Oh, I love this song!" Callie says, trying to dance while using her white cane to walk. "Party People" by Nelly and Fergie. Logan is secretly obsessed with this song. However, he can't admit that to Callie due to her insisting that there's "a bad boy in him just waiting to come out." No, he won't give her the satisfaction of thinking that she's right. He's not a party animal and he refuses to let her think that he is.

"You can't see, so I don't think you can find her." He says, looking around the club for the VIP area. "What does she look like?"

"Wavy brown hair, and she said she would be wearing black leather pants, a black cropped tank top, and a black leather jacket."

Wow, that girl must really love leather...and the color black. Anyway, he looks around the club for a girl that fits that description. He finally finds her and he doesn't quite know what to think. He has seen girls dance on tables before, but he's not too crazy about girls that are that wild. Maybe Blair and Camille could be good friends.

"Hey, Callie!" She suddenly calls out. "Who's the hottie?!"

"Logan!" Callie replies as they go to the table. Logan thought that the other girls would be all over him, but they actually seem to be avoiding having any conversation with him. Is this what being handicapped is suppose to do to a person? In the two times that he has gotten to leave the rehab center, most people acted as if paralysis is contagious.

"Have you asked Callie out yet?" Blair asks him. Callie quietly scolds her friend, while Logan just blushes. He plans on it, but he hasn't done it yet. He's gonna do it tonight, though. He has to ask her out before she finds someone else. He knows that it seems wrong to rush into another relationship, but he wants to be with someone that he has something in common with.

"You're embarrassing him." Callie says as she sits on his lap. He enjoys when she does this, but he can't show that he's too into it because her friends are already teasing them. Well, Blair is doing most of the teasing. Again, the other girls and even the two guys are avoiding talking to him. He's starting to wonder why he even came. It's not like he can dance or anything fun like that.

"He's cute!" Blair replies with a smirk. "You should go for him."

Callie smacks her hand against her face, humiliated by her friend's comments. Logan is finding it hard to keep the redness from his cheeks. Callie's friends are even crazier than her. He's glad that Blair isn't afraid to acknowledge him, though. The others are treating him like he has a disease. They're doing the same with Callie.

"I apologize for her rudeness." Callie says, giving Blair a look. Logan tries to distract himself by looking at his surroundings. The place looks really cool and there's a lot of celebrities around. He even thinks that he saw Selena Gomez nearby. That's cool. What's not cool is what he sees near the entrance. Camille...and James? Why are they here? And why are they together?

"Crap!" He whispers harshly.

"What's wrong?" Callie frowns.

"James and Camille are here." Logan groans. As soon as he says Camille's name, Callie's face fills with dread. Since Logan pretty much dumped Camille because she got jealous of his friendship with Callie, the interaction between the two girls (should they actually bump into each other) won't be pretty. Logan hopes that there won't be any cat fights. He really doesn't wanna see anyone get kicked out tonight.

"Ugh, great." Callie groans.

"Yeah," Logan nods. "This could get ugly."

* * *

"Ugh, look at them." Camille scowls. "It's disgusting."

James frowns as he looks over at the VIP table, where Logan and Callie are sitting. Callie is sitting on Logan's lap, talking to him, and James feels bad for agreeing to Camille's request. He can't back out, though. Besides, he's just gonna harmlessly flirt with a teen pop star. There's nothing wrong with that, right? It's totally innocent. Logan hasn't even asked her out yet, so she's still available.

"Let's go over there." Camille says as they begin walking toward the group.

When Logan and Callie see Camille, they tense up.

"Hey." James says awkwardly.

"Hi, Logie." Camille waves, sitting next to Blair MacKenzie at the table. She gives James a subtle look, silently telling him what to do.

"Hey, Callie, wanna see something cool?" He questions.

"Um, sure." Callie says apprehensively, glancing at Camille. He takes her hand and guides her toward some stairs, assisting her as they go up the steps. He saw the look that Logan gave him and it wasn't a friendly one. It was his "I know what you're up to" look. James feels guilty, but he's just helping Camille out. She seemed so upset about her breakup with Logan. He wishes the guilty feeling would go away.

"There's a sushi bar up here." He tells Callie.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah." James nods. "I went here one time and it was pretty awesome."

Callie sits down at a booth.

"I'll get you something." He tells her before walking toward the bar. There's several different options, so he grabs a plate and gets one of each. He returns to the booth and sits down, picking up one of the sushi rolls. "Open up."

He feeds the sushi to her and watches as she chews.

"This is good." She tells him. "What is it?"

"This is called Uramaki Sushi." He explains. She has a pleased smile on her face and he chuckles, giving her another one. She seems to enjoy this one too. Man, she is a real sushi fan, isn't she? The last girl he dated couldn't stand the stuff. He and Callie aren't dating, but he certainly likes her.

"This is really nice, but I should be getting back to Logan and my friends." Callie starts to stand up.

"No!" James says quickly, reaching for her hand. "Just stay for a little longer."

* * *

"You and Logan use to date?" Blair asks Camille.

"We did." Camille giggles, reaching for Logan's hand. "We decided to take a break, but I think we could give it another try."

"Camille..." Logan says warningly. Camille lets go of his hand, but her smile never leaves her face. She wonders if James has managed to impress Callie yet. She wants Logan back, so she can't let him have any romantic interaction with Callie. If that happened, she would never get what she wants. She has to keep them from getting too close. Does she sound like a jerk? Maybe. But she loves Logan and she wants everything to go back to the way it was. Well, they can't do anything about that, but she's talking about their relationship.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" She says flirtatiously, reaching for his hand again. He pulls away and she feels frustrated. What is wrong with him? She wants to fix their relationship and he's pushing her away. She doesn't like that at all. She doesn't understand why he suddenly doesn't wanna be with her. She cares about him and he knows it, so it's hard to understand why he's being so difficult.

"Come with me." Logan says bitterly, grabbing her wrist. She happily follows him to wherever he's taking her. He leads her down a hallway until they're completely alone. He looks so sexy and grown up. She has always enjoyed when he wore backwards hats. And the leather jacket is just...wow. "What are you doing?!"

"What are you talking about?" Camille asks as she sits on his lap.

"James takes Callie to...I don't even know where! But as soon as they're gone, you start hitting on me and telling Callie's friends that we're gonna get back together!"

"Baby, lighten up." Camille whispers, their noses touching. She moves closer until she finally kisses him softly. She's pleased when he doesn't fight her off. The kiss gets more passionate until they're full on making out. Okay, this is going well.

At least, she thought so.

"Okay, this needs to stop!" Logan says, pulling away.

"What is the big deal?" Camille asks, standing back up. "Logan, I care about you! Do you really think that a huge pop star like Callie will have any interest in you? She may be blind, but she can still use her legs! Eventually, she can continue her career, but yours is over! Just accept that you have no chance with her!"

When she sees the look on Logan's face, she really does feel bad, but she told him the truth. She would rather do that than lie to him. She would never lie to him.

"Just take James and leave." He says quietly, wheeling past her. Camille's heart sinks as he leaves. She just doesn't want him to get hurt. Doesn't he see that?

* * *

"That was delicious." Callie says as she and James return to the first floor of the club.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you." James replies. Callie honestly feels uncomfortable when he puts his arm around her, but she doesn't say anything. She gets a smile on her face when she hears the sound of squeaking wheels. That's how the recognizes that Logan is nearby. She can't wait to talk to him some more.

"I'll talk to you later." She says before walking over to her new friend. "Hey!"

"Um," Logan says quietly. "You know, I think I'm gonna get a cab to take me back to the rehab center. I don't feel well."

"Okay..." Callie says slowly. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Logan murmurs before leaving. Callie frowns when she no longer hears his voice, concerned for him. He sounded so dejected. Why? Did someone say or do something to upset him? Whenever she finds out, she'll have a few choice words for them. She won't let anyone get away with hurting Logan.

"Sounds like he's not as interested as you thought." Camille tells her. Ah ha! Callie should have known that Camille had something to do with this. She must have said something really hurtful to Logan. Well, she won't get away with that.

"What did you say to him?" She growls.

"Honey, you're just being paranoid." Camille says with mock sweetness. "I'm just telling you the truth. You're not Logan's type and he knows it. He needs someone smart that can take care of him. Considering your situation, I don't think you're qualified to do that."

Callie starts to lunge at Camille, but James grabs her before she can throw any punches. She shakes her head, turning around and leaving the club. She needs to talk to Logan.

* * *

**Camille, you are unbelievableX( Crazy woman:P**

**I did enjoy the drama, though:)**

**Review! :D**


	10. If You're Looking For A Boyfriend

Knock! Knock!

Knowing that it's probably just Callie, Logan chooses to ignore the knocking on his door. He keeps his attention on his computer screen, continuing his chat with Kendall. He knows that he shouldn't be avoiding Callie, but he's wondering if Camille is right. With a little practice, Callie could learn to perform onstage without falling around, so she could become a huge pop superstar again. She can still use her legs. Logan can't. Once she repairs her career, she'll no longer be interested in someone like him.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

The knocking is impatient and rapid. Logan would get up to answer it, but he can't. He looks at the door, frowning. Should he invite her in? She didn't do anything wrong, but it's hard not to avoid her after what Camille said. He had planned on asking Callie to be his girlfriend last night, but Camille made him have second thoughts. What's the point of asking such a question only to have her dump him as soon as she revives her career?

"Come in." He says, keeping his eyes on the computer. He tells Kendall that they'll talk later before ending the chat. He's just about log into Scuttlebutter when Callie suddenly takes his computer and closes it, sitting it in the chair closest to them. Then she sits on the bed and he distracts himself by looking around the room. Callie won't allow it, though. She gently grabs his face and forces him to look at her, stroking his cheeks.

"Alright, what is going on?" She asks, straddling his waist.

"It's nothing." He lies.

"It's not nothing." Callie says, rubbing his shoulders. "I know Camille said something to you."

"She just said that you would never be interested in me. You know, because you still have use of your legs and you'll eventually become a huge pop star again." He replies.

Callie looks beyond peeved when she hears that. Logan grabs her wrists and puts her hands back on his shoulders, enjoying the shoulder rub. She continues the gesture and he slowly relaxes, watching her face. He's just as mad about Camille's behavior as Callie is. Don't get him wrong. There's a part of him that will always love Camille, but they're just not compatible anymore. It has been that way for a long time. They both need to move on.

"And you seriously believed her?" Callie asks, disbelief in her voice. "Logan, I don't even know that I'll ever continue my career and even if I did, I would still like you a lot. In fact, I'm gonna show you just how much I mean it."

Before he can say a word, she kisses him with as much passion as she can. By accident, he groans loudly, smirking against Callie's lips. Oh boy, she's kissing his neck again. Man, he loves when she does that. He tightly grasps her waist and closes his eyes, breathing out her name. He whines as she pulls away.

"Is that proof enough for you?" She asks him.

"Mmm hmm." He nods. He takes a deep breath and loosens his grip around her waist, his arms still wrapped around her. He's having a huge debate with himself about whether or not he should ask the big question. He really likes her a lot and he wants to be able to call her his girlfriend. He's suddenly feeling very shy, though.

"Be my girlfriend?" He says suddenly. He anxiously waits for a response, hoping that he's not about to get rejected. This is his first time asking a girl out without someone pushing him to do so. He's doing this on his own and he hopes that it'll turn out well. What if she's about to laugh at him? That would be so embarrassing.

"Of course." Callie giggles, giving him another kiss.

"I want to remember this occasion." Logan says, grabbing his phone off the bedside table. Callie's cheek rests against his and he snaps a picture of them. Just when Callie thinks that he's finished, he kisses her cheek and snaps another picture. He sighs as he pulls away, chuckling as she returns his kiss.

"Never avoid me again." She whispers in his ear. "Got that?"

"Trust me." Logan says as his _girlfriend _kisses him again. "I got the message."

* * *

When Carlos enters the lobby, he doesn't expect to see what he's looking at right now. James and Camille sitting on the couches, whispering, and the distance between them being far too little. Carlos doesn't like how James is suddenly all over Logan's ex girlfriend. One of the most important rules of friendship is that you never get romantically involved with your friend's ex. Is James willing to break that rule?

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucy questions as she and Kendall walk over to him.

"Look." He mutters. They look over at James and Camille, their faces full of confusion. See? Even they see how wrong this is. Carlos refuses to let Logan get hurt anymore. He's already been damaged enough and seeing his best friend hook up with Camille would kill him. And even if he's over Camille, it doesn't mean that James has the right to get with her. Carlos won't let him get away with that.

They all look shocked when Camille gently strokes James's cheek, talking to him. What the...are they seriously that insane? Carlos cares about James and Camille, but he also cares about Logan. He doesn't want to see anyone get hurt again, especially not Logan. That's why he gets so annoyed when he sees James and Camille together. Friends aren't suppose to mess around with each other's exes. It's just not right.

And he knows what happened at Blair MacKenzie's party last night. Camille decided to drag James along and stalk Logan and Callie. He knows because he talked to Logan last night. The whole story pissed him off beyond belief. Camille has the nerve to hit on Logan, while James is all over the girl that he knows Logan might be interested in. Then Logan told Carlos about what Camille said and he got even angrier. Who is she to say whether or not Callie would ever be interested in Logan? She doesn't seem _that _shallow.

"We all know that James has been having a hard time accepting Logan's...condition." Lucy says carefully. "Camille is probably just comforting him."

It sucks being proven wrong. When they look at James and Camille again, the two teens are leaning closer to each other. No way...they're not about to...what?

They watch in surprise as James and Camille kiss. Carlos clenches his fists, desperately wanting to beat James to a pulp. This isn't something that a good friend does. What is James thinking? He's practically making out with his best friend's ex girlfriend. That's not cool at all. Why did he choose now to be the ladies man that he's known for being. Couldn't he have suppressed it for a little longer? Couldn't he have found another girl to hook up with? Why did it have to be Camille?

"Alright, that's it." He says, ignoring Kendall and Lucy's protests. He storms over to the sitting area and pries James and Camille apart. "What are you doing?"

"Carlos!" James says frantically. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? Because it looks like you were making out with Logan's ex girlfriend." Carlos says coldly.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt Logan!" James says desperately. That is such a lie. Logan told him the whole story, so he knows for sure that James is lying. He hurt Logan by being all over Callie last night. Should Carlos hit him? Or just walk away? He's angry with James, but he doesn't wanna hurt anyone.

"You're lying!" He says, his voice full of anger. "I talked to Logan last night and he told me everything. Camille is mad because Logan broke up with her and you allowed her to drag you into her plan to manipulate him into getting back with her."

"Whoa!" Camille says suddenly. "I'm not trying to manipulate Logan."

"Don't lie!" Carlos retorts.

"Okay, we'll talk about this when everyone has cooled down." Kendall says as he pulls Carlos away, shooting James and Camille a look as he takes his youngest friend to the elevator.

* * *

Callie patiently waits outside the therapy gym, eager to see her boyfriend. She honestly can't believe that she and Logan are finally dating. After what happened last night, she was starting to think that they would never have a chance together. Now, a day later, they're officially a couple. It feels really amazing. She's still mad at Camille, though. Saying that Callie would never be interested in him is ridiculous. Whether anyone believes it or not, she cares about him and she always will.

She doesn't wanna seem impatient, but she can't wait until he's finished with physical therapy. They just got together a couple of hours ago and she wants to spend some time with him. They could go to the therapy garden and lay on the grass and, you know, cuddle. She loves cuddling with him. He gives amazing hugs and kissing. It's even better when they talk and laugh while cuddling.

"You're progressing really well." She hears the physical therapist tell Logan. She's really happy to hear that. They'll both be really glad to get out of rehab and go home, although this place will always be kind of special to them. After all, it's the place where they got together. It has a few nice memories.

She holds onto her white cane, listening as Logan exits the gym. Before she can say anything, he has grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Logan!" She squeals.

"Mom, Cal and I are going to the garden."

"Be careful." Joanna tells him.

"We will." Logan replies. Callie squeaks as she wraps her arms around Logan's neck, holding on tight. She giggles as he pushes the door open and exits the building, wheeling down the wheelchair ramp. Logan loves taking her on wheelchair rides and she has to admit that it's pretty fun. Sometimes he'll randomly grab her and pull her down before taking off.

"You better not let me fall off." She warns, breathing in the smell of freshly cut grass. Mmm...Since she doesn't have her eyesight, her other senses (taste, smell, hearing, and touch) have become much stronger.

"I've got you." Logan whispers sweetly as they suddenly come to a stop. She takes her cane and gets off of Logan's lap before dropping it and turning around. She reaches out to Logan and helps him out of the chair, carefully lowering him to the ground. It might seem hard for a blind person to help their paraplegic friend or significant other out of a wheelchair, but Callie has gotten pretty good at it through lots of practice.

She lays next to him, resting her head on his chest. She loves listening to his heartbeat.

She frowns when she feels Logan moving, reaching out to him.

"Relax." He whispers. "I just changed positions."

He pulls her against his chest, wrapping her in his arms. It feels like he's laying on his side now. Anyway, she drapes her arm around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Just when she's starting to get comfortable, he moves again.

"Logie..." She whines.

"Sit up." He instructs. She does as she is told, waiting to find out what he's thinking. Next thing she knows, a warm piece of fabric is being pulled over her heart. She pushes her arms through some sleeves, confused, but also very touched. Aww, he's letting her wear his hoodie. He's way too sweet sometimes.

They lay back down and Callie snuggles back into his chest, making sure that she's as close to him as she can get. She listens as Logan quietly hums an unknown tune. He has the most perfect voice. She loves hearing it.

"What is that song called?" She questions.

"It's a song that Gustavo was working on before the accident." Logan murmurs. "Payphone."

"You guys should record it." Callie says, kissing his cheek.

"We might." Logan says, letting his nose touch hers. "I don't know when, though."

"Eventually?" Callie asks. She hopes that they'll record it. The tune is really good and Big Time Rush fans would probably enjoy it a lot. Rushers love all of the band's songs. As for Callie, she supposedly lost some of her younger fanbase when she released her third album. A lot of parents thought it was too racy.

On the bright side, she does have an amazing boyfriend now.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. Broken Friendship

Mama Knight is worried about the guys. Normally, she can't get them to shut up while she's driving, but they're being oddly quiet as she drives toward the rehab center to visit Logan. She has a feeling that they got into some kind of argument, but they won't tell her what happened. She knows that Logan won't be happy when he sees their behavior. The poor kid hates seeing people fight, especially when those people are close to him.

"Backstabber." She hears Carlos mutter. Who is he calling a backstabber? Oooohhh...She knows gets it now. She has noticed that James has been spending more time with Camille. Since she's Logan's ex girlfriend, Carlos probably thinks that James is betraying him. She doesn't think that James means anything by it, though. There's nothing wrong with being friends with your best friend's significant other or, in this case, their ex.

"Guys, stop being so stupid!" Kendall suddenly snaps. Katie snorts, trying to hold in her laughter, stopping when Mama Knight shoots her a look. It's a handful having four crazy teen boys and an almost as crazy preteen girl in one apartment, but she has gotten use to it. In fact, she enjoys it because they keep her busy.

"That's not nice." She says sternly.

"But mom-"

"Shhh!" Mama Knight says, keeping her eyes on the road. Looking in the rearview mirror, she notices that James hasn't even acknowledged them. Even when Carlos called him a backstabber, he didn't say anything. He's just looking out the window. She frowns when she realizes that he wore his glasses today. He normally wears his contacts when he goes out in public, but it doesn't look like he put much effort into his attire today. Just plain old jeans, black T shirt, and brown leather jacket. She might need to talk to these boys later.

"Will you idiots shut up?!" Katie snaps. Mama Knight looks at her daughter from the corner of her eye, not appreciating the girl's tone. No, Katie wasn't talking to her, but she doesn't like her girl telling people to shut up and calling them idiots. Hey, she's a mom. It's her job to teach her kids how to talk with respect.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on, but you better not start arguing in front of Logan." She says as she pulls into the parking lot. She pulls into her usual parking space, parking the vehicle. They all get out of the car and begin walking toward the entrance. Fearing that James and Carlos might start fighting, Mama Knight and Kendall stand between them.

"Hi!" Shauna says when she sees them. "Logan is in the cafeteria."

"Thanks." Mama Knight says before they walk down the hallway. Sure enough, Shauna was right. Logan is in the cafeteria, but he's not alone. They're use to seeing him with Callie, but they're being unusually friendly today. Logan has reached across the table to hold Callie's hands and they're talking quietly. Well, he moved on fast.

Callie reaches out and plays with his hair, while he holds her other hand. Awww...Mama Knight has to admit that it's strange seeing Logan with someone that isn't Camille, but it's okay as long as he's happy. His situation has been pretty hard, so it's great to see a genuine smile on his face.

"Awww." Katie says, watching the couple. The sweetest thing is when Callie goes to sit on Logan's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her nose touch his. Mama Knight knows that it's not her business, but she wonders how Camille will react when she finds out that Logan has already moved on.

"Hey!" Kendall calls out.

"Hey!" Callie waves, grabbing her cane and pushing herself up. She and Logan start to approach them, when a blonde haired girl walks past them, purposely knocking Callie down, snickering as the walks away. Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys all rush over to Callie, helping her up. They are surprised when she yells some...surprising obscenities at Blondie, who only smirks in response.

"Alright, who was that?" Logan says, reaching for her hand.

"I don't know!" Callie mumbles. "I couldn't see her."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go and "politely" kick her butt." Katie says as she starts to walk toward the blonde girl. Mama Knight isn't about to let her daughter get into a fight, so she quickly grabs Katie.

"Let's just go back to my room." Callie says, grabbing a hold of the handle on Logan's chair.

* * *

"She just pushed you down?" Joanna asks worriedly.

"Yeah, she purposely bumped into me and knocked me to the floor." Callie asks as Logan kisses her hand. She plays with the hair on the back of his neck. Meanwhile, Carlos is still busy being irritated with James, and James doesn't like it at all. He doesn't understand why everyone keeps acting like he's doing something wrong by spending time with Camille. Yeah, they've kissed a couple of times, but Camille always put the moves on him. It's not like he expected it or anything, so Carlos really has no right to be mad.

He feels bad for going along with Camille's plan. Looking at Logan and Callie, he can see that they like each other, so it was wrong for James and Camille to interfere. He doesn't care that Camille has a history with Logan, he has found someone else and Camille just needs to accept that. Now Carlos and most likely Kendall are mad at him because of the stupid stunt he and Camille pulled at the club the other night.

"Logan, guess who James has been hooking up with?" Carlos blurts out. James looks at him with horror, not believing what he's actually about to.

"Who?" Logan questions. "Is it that girl that works at Starbucks?"

"No." Carlos says, smirking at James. "It's Camille."

James can't even look at Logan. He just turns around and storms out of the room, angrily hitting the wall before walking down the hallway. How dare Carlos do such a thing! It's like he wants to ruin James's friendship with Logan. Whether anyone believes it or not, James cares about Logan and he would never intentionally try to hurt him. He can't believe that Carlos thinks that he would! And the fact that Carlos had the nerve to embarrass him like that in front of Mama Knight, Logan, Callie, Mrs. Mitchell, Katie! He didn't think that friends were suppose to do that!

He runs out to the therapy garden, even though he hears the familiar sound of squeaky wheels behind him. He wants to yell at the sky, getting rid of all his frustrations. Logan's life has changed because of a stupid accident and Carlos is determined to ruin James's friendship with Logan. He hates it! He really hates it!

"James!" Logan calls out. "James!"

"What?!" James snaps, whipping around. He tries to soften his expression when he looks at Logan, whose eyes are filled with confusion and hurt.

"You've been...with Camille?" Logan asks him. "Like...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No!" James says quickly. "No, we just...Camille has been really upset about the breakup and I've been trying to comfort her. We just...I don't know."

"Carlos said that you two kissed." Logan says softly. "And you never told me."

"Because I don't wanna hurt you." James says, his eyes filling with tears. "She's your ex girlfriend and it was wrong of me to kiss her, but I just...I just don't know, okay? I don't seem to know anything anymore! I'm so mixed up and I don't know what to do. Logan, I've kissed her three times and I figured that you would hate me if you knew."

"Three times? I thought it was just two." Logan frowns. "That one time when you were helping her with an audition and the other time that Carlos told me about. You know, in the Palm Woods lobby."

He's definitely gonna hate James when he hears this. "No, there was another time...in the apartment."

"Wow, it sounds like you've been having fun." Logan says as he starts to turn around.

"Man, why do you even care so much? You have a new girlfriend now."

Okay, that was probably the worst thing that he could say right now.

"Yeah, and it seems like you were having fun with her the other night too." Logan says bitterly. "Maybe you want both Camille and Callie, since you're such a man slut."

With that, he wheels himself back up the ramp and into the building, leaving James to stand there with his heart breaking. He has heard people call him a player and a ladies man, but never anything like what Logan just called him. A man slut? No one has ever said something that harsh to him before. He understands that Logan is upset, but he really didn't have to be such a jerk about it.

James wonders if his relationships will ever be repaired.

* * *

After a couple more hours, Mama Knight took Katie and the guys home. Logan happily hugged her, Katie, Kendall, and Carlos, but he didn't even acknowledged James. Now he's laying in bed at ten thirty at night, wondering why James would go behind his back like that. He's not saying that he still has feelings for Camille, but he doesn't believe that friends should make out with each other's exes.

He frowns when his door is pushed open, feeling kind of anxious at first, until he realizes that it's just Callie. He doesn't quite understand why she's in his room after hours, but he's actually finds her rule breaking attractive. Well, as long as she doesn't go too far. Sneaking into her boyfriend's room after hours isn't the worst thing she could do.

"What are you doing?" He chuckles.

"You're coming with me." She says as she fumbles around for his wheelchair. When she finally grabs it, she pushes it over to his bed. He gives her a disbelieving look as she reaches out to him. Okay, what is she thinking?

"We are gonna go for a drive." She grins.

"Are you insane?" He whispers harshly.

"Maybe." Callie says, grabbing his hands. "Come on."

"Callie, neither one of us can drive." Logan warns her.

"Didn't you practice driving the other day?" Callie asks him. "Don't they have a car with hand controls? And don't you get to keep the keys with you?"

Logan sighs heavily. That's all true, but they cannot go on a joyride this late at night. At this time, they should all be asleep, but obviously Callie has no interest in doing that. She just wants to be a little risk taker. That's all she wants to do. He's not sure whether to be attracted or concerned.

"You are crazy." He says as he wraps his arms around her, letting her pull him off the bed. He finds himself being lowered into the wheelchair. He really wishes he understood his girlfriend's brain. Has she lost her mind? She's seriously gonna sneak them out of the rehab center so they can go on a late night joyride/date?

"This is a terrible idea." He warns as they approach the back door. A secretary sits at the front desk, so they obviously can't get out that way. He supposes that the back door is the best way to sneak out.

"We are gonna get in so much trouble." He mutters as they approach the vehicle, clutching the keys in his hand. This van is altered with hand controls and a lift, perfect for paraplegics like himself. It's cool, but that doesn't change the fact that Callie has lost her marbles. How are they gonna go out for a few hours and get back before anyone notices that they're gone?

He moves from his wheelchair to the lift, letting it help him into the car. He watches carefully as Callie walks around to the other side of the car, getting into the front passengers seat. It feels so weird driving a car without using his feet to control it.

"Drive." She whispers, kissing his cheek.

"You have officially gone off the deep end." He says, using the controls to back out of the parking space. Of course, Callie just has to turn the radio off. Oh, it's Love Me Love Me, one of the songs from BTR's second album. She's just trying to take attention away from the fact that she's gonna end getting them into trouble.

Since they already started this, however, he might as well just go with it.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	12. Confessions

"Don't mind me asking, but what happened between you and James earlier?" Callie asks as she and Logan lay next to each other in the Palm Woods park.

"Apparently, he has kissed Camille three different times and he never told me." Logan says, looking up at the sky. His and Callie's fingers are intertwined and it's enough to keep him somewhat calm, even though they're breaking the rules. It's kind of nice being out here with his girlfriend. Although, he's a little concerned that they're gonna get busted. They're right down the street from the Palm Woods.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Logan nods and kisses the top of her head.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

What? Why would she ask him such a question? Yeah, he and Camille were a couple and he still cares about her, but he's not in love with her anymore. Callie doesn't have anything to worry about, so she shouldn't feel the need to ask him if he still has feelings for his ex. Besides, Camille is controlling and way too jealous.

"No!" He says, touching her cheek. He kisses her forehead, staring lovingly into her eyes. He feels bad that she thinks he has feelings for anyone else. He's not mad at James out of jealousy. He's mad because James lied to him. Kissing your best friend's ex girlfriend three different times without telling them? It hurts. Friends aren't suppose to lie to each other, but James did. Of course, Logan does feel bad about what he called James, but he was just so frustrated. He didn't intentionally try to hurt anyone.

"Okay." Callie replies, giving him a kiss. He sighs softly and pulls her closer, holding her hand. As risky as this is, it does feel nice to actually get some time alone with her. He's laying under the stars with an amazing girl. Callie can be so crazy, but he actually likes that about her. She's a less emotional version of Camille.

"You know, I wish I could apologize to James." He admits.

"Why don't you?"

"Things are way too awkward between us right now." Logan replies, playing with her fingers. "Even if I did try to apologize, he wouldn't listen. I mean, I called him a man slut. Why would he talk to me after I said that?"

"You called him a man slut?"

"I got mad because not only did he kiss Camille more than once, but he was all over you at Blair's party." Logan murmurs. "It just slipped out."

"You're eventually gonna have to talk to him." Callie responds, kissing his cheek. He nods, staring up at the sky. He knows that he needs to talk to James, but there's no way that he can do it right now. Maybe the guys will visit again sometime this week, then he can apologize to James and fix their friendship. He's not certain that anything can be fixed, but he can at least try to do something.

"I know." He whispers. "I guess I just lost my temper."

"Logan Mitchell lost his temper?" Callie says sarcastically. Logan mutters under his breath, whining when his girlfriend kisses his nose. They really should get back to the rehab center before they get into trouble. If his mom finds out that they snuck out, she will kill him...and possibly for attempting to corrupt her baby boy.

"Hey, help me back into my chair." He says, sitting up. "We need to get going."

"Why?" Callie frowns, crossing her arms.

"Come on." Logan tells her. She sighs heavily and graphs a hold of him, carefully helping him back into his chair. Then she sits on his lap and he playfully kisses her cheek, wheeling them toward the parking lot.

* * *

Carlos knows that Kendall is watching him. Ever since they left the rehab center yesterday, he has been acting different. Sometimes he'll look at Carlos with this strange disapproving look. Carlos doesn't like it. It probably has something to do with what he did to James yesterday. Yeah, it wasn't the nicest thing he could have done, especially to a friend, but James deserves it. He went behind Logan's back and Carlos feels like Logan has the right to know.

He sits on the couch, watching his other friend sitting quietly on the balcony. He didn't do what he did to hurt James. He just felt like James needed to be taught a lesson. He's not gonna apologize for that either. He did what he had to do and he shouldn't have to feel guilty. Logan has already been through enough as it is. He doesn't need his friends lying to him and going behind his back.

"You know you really hurt him, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos says, watching James.

"Look, I know that you're upset that James and Camille were...together," Kendall says carefully. "But you shouldn't have embarrassed him like that. He won't even talk to anyone now. And we've tried to get him to tell us what he and Logan talked about, but he won't say anything. They probably got into a fight."

Oh, here comes the guilt. He never wanted to start a fight between his friends. All he wanted was to protect Logan. That's all he was trying to do. He doesn't know why Kendall has to bring out his conscience right now. Now that Kendall is doing this, he's starting to realize something. Deep down, he realizes that he really should have just kept his mouth shut. He probably stressed Logan out and James is feeling worse than he already did.

"Hey," Kendall says, sitting next to him. "I know that exes are suppose to be off limits to friends, but you can't help who you fall in love with."

"If one of us went after Jo, how would you feel?" Carlos retorts.

"Um..." Kendall says hesitantly. "I don't know. I think I would be shocked and maybe even a little hurt at first, then I would accept it. That's what we need to do with James. I really don't believe that they're dating, but if they are, we shouldn't be so hard on them. James cares about Logan too and he would never intentionally try to hurt him."

Carlos frowns as he looks toward James again. His back is facing them, so they can't see his face.

"Go talk to him." Kendall pleads.

"Fine." Carlos says quietly before standing up, approaching the door to the balcony. He slides it open and watches James for a moment, his heart sinking as his friend sniffles and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He has been crying. Carlos didn't expect that James would react like this. Normally, when his friends did something to embarrass them, he would pass it off. Why is now any different?

He reluctantly sits next to James and wraps his arms around the boy.

"I'm sorry." He whispers sadly.

"Why should you be?" James responds bitterly. "I deserved it, didn't I?"

"No! James...I...I didn't mean to do what I did." Carlos says softly. "I've just felt more protective of Logan since the accident and I...I don't want him to get hurt anymore. He probably feels bad enough that he's confined to a wheelchair and..."

"Stop!" James snaps. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Jay-"

"You know what he called me yesterday?" James asks tearfully. "A 'man slut.' Apparently, all I am is some womanizer that tries to hook up with every girl I can get my hands on. Is that really what you guys think of me?"

Carlos's eyes fill with tears upon hearing James's confession. Now he doesn't know whose side he should be on. He was angry because James was kissing Logan's ex girlfriend, but now he's kind of upset with Logan for calling James something so terrible. James is a ladies man, but he's not a bad person.

"Maybe I am." James murmurs as he lays down, his head on Carlos's lap. It might seem odd to some people, but they're brothers so they have no problem with gestures like this. Carlos places his hand on James's shoulder, staring at his friend.

"You're not a so called man slut." He mutters. "You can't help that ladies love you."

"Don't lie." James says sadly. "Logan said it and since he's the smartest out of the group, it must be true. Maybe you guys shouldn't even be friends with me."

"Jay, don't say that!" Carlos pleads. "We love you. We _care _about you."

"Does Logan?" James asks, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Carlos nods and wipes the tears from the boy's cheeks, never taking his eyes off of James. He wishes that he hadn't said anything yesterday. If he had shut up, he and James wouldn't be having this conversation. James shouldn't have to be questioning whether or not his best friends since kindergarten care about him. Carlos caused him to feel like this.

"Of course he does." Carlos says softly. "I think we just need to try understanding what he's going through. His whole life was turned upside down after that accident and I think he unintentionally took it out on you."

James nods while Carlos gently rubs his shoulder. Hopefully, everything can get better. They don't know if it will, but they can hope.

* * *

Later, Kendall finds himself approaching the door to Logan's room at the rehab center. He overheard James telling Carlos what their injured friend called him and, well, Kendall felt like he and Logan should talk about it. It's not like Logan to blow up like that. He's never that temperamental unless something is seriously bothering him. Kendall isn't gonna yell, he's not gonna criticize. He just wants to know why Logan resorted to name calling.

He quietly pushes the door open, not surprised to find Callie laying on the bed with Logan. He has his arm around her and her head is on his shoulder, while he affectionately kisses the top of her head. They occasionally whisper something to each other before sharing a sweet kiss. See? He has a new girlfriend that he really seems to like, so Kendall doesn't see why he should even care if James kissed Camille.

"Hey, can I talk to Logan alone?" He asks Callie.

"Sure, Kendork." Callie says, kissing Logan's cheek before getting off the bed. As annoying as she can be, Kendall doesn't want her running into the door, so he holds it open for her. Once she's gone, he closes the door and approaches his friend's bed. He glances at the wheelchair nearby, sighing sadly. He cannot believe that they're dealing with this.

"Where are the other guys?" Logan asks him.

"I came alone." Kendall says, sitting on the bed. "Listen, I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?" Logan says, fixing the sleeve of his yellow T shirt. It's the one he wore when Big Time Rush performed in Brazil. He thought it was pretty cool and decided to take it home. Their stylist, Stella, didn't mind at all. Personally, Kendall thinks that she has a secret crush on him, but whatever. Hey, she even bragged about what a cutie he is.

"I heard James talking to Carlos and apparently you said something that...wasn't so nice." Kendall says carefully.

"Kendall, I'm really too tired to talk about that right now." Logan says, looking at everything but Kendall. That's not true. It's not that he's too tired. He just doesn't wanna talk. Well, he's gonna do it whether he wants to or not. Kendall needs to know why he said what he said. He never had a problem with James before, so it seems odd that he would start having a problem now. None of them have ever minded James's way with the ladies.

"I know you're lying." He says, putting his arm around his young friend's shoulders. "I just wanna know why you said it. James is pretty upset and, besides, it isn't like you to say mean stuff about your friends. I know you and you're not that kind of person. So I want you to be honest about what really set you off."

"I'm serious." Logan says with a heavy sniffle. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on." Kendall pleads. "What made you say it? It couldn't have been just about James and Camille, or even the incident at the party the other night. There's something else going on."

Logan sinks back into the pillows, staring straight ahead. Kendall wraps his arms around the boy, waiting for him to speak.

"I hate this." Logan whispers. "I wish that accident had never happened. I wish I could open doors and put my own clothes away without my mom insisting on doing it for me. I wish that I could just be at home with you guys, making music, playing hockey, and annoying Bitters. But I'm stuck here, trying to regain some my normality. I don't think that it'll happen, though. I will always be treated like an invalid."

"No." Kendall murmurs, resting his head against Logan's. "You're not an invalid, okay? Buddy, you will get your life back. Some adjustments will have to be made, but everything is gonna be okay."

"How can anything be normal when one of my best friends probably hates me?" Logan says with a small sob.

"Logie, listen to me." Kendall says sternly, forcing Logan to look at him. "James doesn't hate you. None of us hate you. You're just tired and stressed out. We get that, okay? I can't say that any of us understand what you're going through, but we know that you're going through a lot. We know that you're gonna be cranky sometimes and you're not always gonna feel good."

He tightens his arms around Logan, holding the boy even closer to him. He wants everything to be okay again.

* * *

**I love this chapter:) I really do**

**Review! :D**


	13. Another One Bites The Dust

"I am so bored." Callie admits. "We need to do something fun."

"Like what?" Logan questions.

"I don't know." Callie groans. She and Logan have been sitting in the game room for the past hour, doing absolutely nothing. Yeah, she loves talking to her boyfriend, but she just realized this morning that they've never been on a serious date. It seems odd that they've been dating a little over two weeks now and they've never been out on a real date. Yeah, there was that night when they snuck out and went to the park, but that doesn't really count as a date.

"I wonder if I could get my mom to let us go to a movie." Logan wonders. Callie likes the sound of that. Her and Logan, alone in a dark movie theatre, sitting in the very back row, free to be as affectionate as they want...Oh, she _really _likes the sound of that.

"Oooh, that sounds fun." She says flirtatiously, sitting on his lap. Logan chuckles and nods, leaning in for a kiss. They're all alone, so they don't have to worry about getting strange looks. They just let the kiss get heavier and more passionate. She frowns as Logan starts wheeling away from the table. She pulls away, fearing that he might run into something. She wraps her arms around his neck, confused when his wheelchair becomes still. She gives him a look and he smiles flirtatiously.

"Help me out of this chair." He grins. She gets off his lap and carefully grabs him, pulling the boy out of his wheelchair. He quietly tells her where to put him before telling her to come closer. Out of nowhere, he pulls her on top of him and continues the kiss. Man, he is such an amazing kisser. Who knew that the brains of Big Time Rush could be so...forward? Sometimes he'll just randomly grab her, pull her onto his lap, and start kissing her. To be honest, she kind of likes it.

"Alright, you two."

They quickly pull away to find Logan's mom standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mrs. Mitchell." Callie says awkwardly, reaching behind her back and pushing Logan's hand away.

"Calm it down." Joanna says, pointing a stern finger at them. She quietly leaves the room and they're alone only again. Logan starts kissing Callie's neck and jaw. She looks down at him, so he can give her a soft kiss. She finally just rests her head on his chest, sighing as he rubs her back and plays with her hair.

"Wait a minute!" Joanna says as she returns. This time, she sounds concerned. She turns the TV on and a picture of Logan and Callie at the nightclub are being shown. In the photo, Callie is sitting on Logan's lap...and her white cane and dark sunglasses are visible. Oh no..

"We have big news regarding two teen pop stars! Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush and pop princess Callie Rivers were seen partying together at Blair MacKenzie's get together at the new nightclub Dynamite! On numerous occasions, Callie was seen sitting on Logan's lap, a smile on both of their faces as they shared loving expressions. But that wasn't the only noticeable thing. Aside from Logan's wheelchair, Callie was seen holding a white cane, most commonly used by the blind. Judging by these photos, it seems as though the star's hard partying ways have finally caught up to her."

"They know about Callie's condition and about you guys dating." Joanna says as she turns the TV off. Callie climbs off of Logan, taking a deep breath. She didn't want anyone to know yet. Every day for the past four years, she has had the paparazzi all over her business. When she and Logan started dating, she was happy to call it a secret because she finally had something that was all hers. She didn't have to worry about someone wanting to know every detail. Now that's all over.

"Cal-" Logan starts to say.

"I'll talk to you later." She says as she grabs her cane off the table, quietly leaving the room.

* * *

"Baby, maybe she just needs to be alone." Joanna says as she helps Logan into his chair.

"No, I need to talk to her." Logan says, sighing as his mom kisses his forehead. He wheels himself out of the room, trying to figure out where Callie might have gone. Definitely not her room, not the lobby, so the garden? Yeah, that's where she and Logan always hang out, so it's probably where she most likely is. He'll check there and if he can't find her, then he's gonna be a little concerned.

He pushes the door open and wheels himself down the wheelchair ramp, searching for his girlfriend. Who would have taken pictures of them together? He thought that Blair had made sure that no one took pictures. Someone must have been really good at sneaking around. Well, Logan isn't happy about it. He and Callie weren't ready for the world to know that they're dating and Callie didn't want anyone to know that she's blind.

"Callie!" He calls out. "Cal, where are you?"

He wheels down the sidewalk until he sees a certain brunette sitting by the pond. He wheels himself over to her and struggles to pull himself from his wheelchair to the bench. His physical therapist has been teaching him how to do that and he's getting better at it. It's not easy, but he's definitely improving.

"I didn't want anyone to know either." He whispers, kissing her temple. "I would love to keep it all a secret, but it's hard to do in Hollywood."

"Yeah." Callie says softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's just that you and I deal with people getting in our business every day. When you and I got together, I finally had something that was mine...and no one could ruin it."

Logan's heart breaks upon hearing that. You know, he doesn't even care who knows about them. He's happy to show off their relationship, but obviously Callie has a different opinion. Not that they can't respect each other's opinions, but he doesn't understand why Callie thinks that being a famous couple could ruin their relationship.

"But..." He starts to say. "But I'm kind of glad that everyone knows. Now we can hug and kiss in public without any worries. We can go out on romantic dates and all that stuff."

"I know, but I just wish there wasn't always someone wanting to get a picture of us every five minutes. For all I know, there could be a photographer hiding in the bushes."

Logan looks over at some nearby bushes, chuckling. He highly doubts that there are any paparazzi around. They have a ton of security around here to protect their more famous patients from having their privacy invaded.

"Hey," He whispers in her ear. "There is no photographers, okay? It's just you and me, baby. Forget about everyone else and let's just focus on us. That's all that matters."

Callie turns to face him and rests her forehead against his, their noses touching. He gives her a soft kiss, gently stroking her cheek and jawline with his thumb. He understands that she may get sick of their privacy always being taken from them, but Logan doesn't even care. He understands that it's just a part of being in the business. You just have to accept it and try to ignore it the best that you can.

"Are we gonna stay together?" She asks him, her hand on his knee.

"Do you want to?" Logan frowns, closing his eyes as Callie kisses him again.

"Yeah." Callie nods, giggling as he takes her hand in his. He gives her a quick kiss on her nose, smiling as she returns the gesture. She should try to understand that their secret being out doesn't have to be a bad thing. It could actually be a really good thing. They don't have to be so secretive anymore. Logan really likes that.

"Promise me you won't be upset anymore." He tells her.

"Okay." Callie says, snuggling against him. "I promise."

* * *

Gustavo is so frustrated and stressed right now. Well, he's always like that, but now it's worse because the dogs have barely been to the studio in over a month. He knows that Logan can't do anything, but he needs to get the other guys here so they can at least try to get something done. Griffin said that if they don't start coming to work, he's gonna drop them from the record company. Gustavo cannot let that happen.

He has been sitting in his office all day, trying to get in touch with them. None of them answer their phones, though. He almost feels like marching down to the Palm Woods and literally dragging them to the studio. They need to continue working on their third album because if they don't, their careers are over! Gustavo is even willing to find a way for Logan to continue being involved with the band, but that won't happen if the monkey dogs get fired.

He grumbles angrily, typing furiously on his computer. Why won't those dogs respond to his phone calls and text messages? They need to get their butts to the studio. They have work to do! Gosh, he's panicking right now. He understands that they need time to adjust to Logan's situation, but they can't just throw their careers away.

"I'm sure they'll call back." Kelly says, typing on her phone. She has been trying to contact them too, but she hasn't gotten any response either. The last time they came to the studio was four days ago! Four days ago! Can you believe it? Logan obviously can't come, but his fellow dogs need to be here! Otherwise, Gustavo will be very unhappy. An unhappy Gustavo is not a good thing.

"Kelly, we have an album to record." He says, getting up from his desk. "How can we get anything done if the boys are not here!?"

"They're just trying to be there for Logan." Kelly tries to explain. "They're putting their friend first. They're doing the right thing."

The right thing? How is skipping recording sessions and dance rehearsals the right thing? He has given them plenty of days off, so the least they can do is show up when he tells them to. They can be annoying, but they've always been good about coming to work. Why is that changing now? A part of him is worried, but he's mostly just really irritated.

"Kelly, we have a lot of work to do." He says, grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge. "We cannot afford for them to miss anymore work. We have to get them to the studio ASAP!"

Kelly flinches at his yelling, rolling her eyes and giving him "The Look." She always does that whenever he screams at her. It's just like the look his mom use to give him. You know, the whole "I know you didn't just talk back to me" look. He might as well stop yelling at people because it obviously doesn't do any good.

He screams when he hears the front door open from a distance. Is it the dogs? Are the dogs finally gonna start doing something? He sure hopes so. He really doesn't want them to get dropped from the label. He knows that he pushes them a lot, but only because he believes in them. He sees their potential and he wants them to continue getting better.

"DOGS?!" He yells.

"No, it's me." Katie says as she walks into the office. "The guys wanted me to let you know that they'll be coming to the studio tomorrow."

"Oh, thank goodness." Kelly says in relief.

Yes, thank goodness. Gustavo was starting to get worried.

"Gustavo!" Griffin's voice calls out. He screams again when he sees his boss, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him. Unlike usual, the man's expression is serious...and far from amused. Why does Gustavo have a bad feeling about this?

"I noticed that the boys haven't been to the studio much lately."

"We know." Kelly tells him.

"If they want to be a part of Rocque Records, they have to stay on schedule, which they haven't been doing."

Oh no...

"And that's why..." Griffin says. "I have to let them go."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER:O**

**The name of this chapter means "To die" or "end." I chose this title because of the last scene;)**

**Review! :D**


	14. End Of A Dream Come True

"Why did Gustavo want us today?" Carlos wonders as they walk into Rocque Records.

"Probably wants to yell at us for not coming to work." Kendall says as they walk down the hallway. James is unusually silent as they walk. He and Carlos have made up, but he hasn't talked to Logan. He wonders if Logan would even talk to him if he showed up for a visit. Probably not. He kissed Logan's ex girlfriend, so he doesn't deserve any attention from his injured friend.

When they walk into the studio, the guys immediately realize that something isn't right. Gustavo is in the recording booth, throwing a tantrum, while Kelly looks saddened. What happened? James doesn't like how this looks. Normally, he would laugh at Gustavo's fits, but this is different. There's bad news. He can feel it.

"Kelly? What's wrong with Gustavo?" Kendall questions. Kelly sighs sadly.

"Sit down, guys." She says, motioning to four chairs. The guys do as they are told, taking a seat in the chairs. James looks at Kendall and Carlos, who are also frowning. What's happening? What's going on? Why isn't Kelly saying anything? James wishes that she would just come out and say whatever needs to be said. James hates being kept in suspense. When there's good or bad news, he wants to know what it is.

"What's going on?" Carlos asks worriedly.

"Lately, you guys just haven't been showing up much." Kelly says, sitting across from them. "And Griffin isn't happy about that. Before the accident, you were really doing well, but now it seems like you're slacking off. And today Griffin showed up to let us know that...he's dropping you from Rocque Records."

"What?" Kendall whispers. Then his voice returns to normal. "Kelly, that's insane! We can do better! We-"

"I'm sorry, but it's too late." Kelly says sadly.

"Yeah, it is too late." James whispers, walking to the door. "For anything."

With that, he quietly exits the room. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, not expecting someone to reach out and grab him. He jumps in surprise, only to find himself face to face with Kendall and Carlos. With equal expressions of shock, they pull him into a hug. This was his dream and now it's over. He doesn't even really know how to feel about it, though. Really, he would rather spend time with Logan than be stuck in a recording booth all day. He loves being a famous singer, but their priorities have changed since Logan's accident.

He just wishes that it didn't have to be this way.

* * *

"Um..." Carlos says hesitantly. "Kendall, you tell him!"

Kendall yelps as Carlos shoves him into the cafeteria. He gives Carlos a look before looking over at Logan and Callie. Every time Kendall shows up, he finds those two together. It's great that Logan is enjoying his new girlfriend, but Callie Rivers of all people? When Kendall met her for the first time at the hospital, she was horribly rude. He honestly didn't like her and now Logan is dating the girl.

"Hey!" Logan says when he sees Kendall. The blonde hair boy waves in response, dreading the conversation that they're about to have. He knows what Logan is gonna say. He'll try to blame himself! Kendall knows Logan so well and he knows exactly how the guy will react to this. No offense, but Logan can be predictable.

"Hey, buddy." He says before looking at the brunette girl. "Callie."

Callie snorts in response, shaking her head. He gives her a smirk, sitting next to Logan. Oh, what is he suppose to say?_ Guess what, Logie! We got fired today! _Is that what he's suppose to say? He honestly doesn't know how to explain this in a way that won't upset Logan. He doesn't want his friend blaming himself.

"What's going on?" Logan frowns, noticing the troubled expression on Kendall's face.

"We...um...we..."

"Dude, just say it."

"Griffin dropped us from the record label!" Kendall blurts out. He squints his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Logan's face.

"He _dropped _us?"

"Yeah." Kendall says as he opens his eyes, sounding much calmer this time. "The boys and I have sort of been skipping out on some recording sessions and I guess Griffin got fed up with it. He fired us."

He looks at Logan, reaching out to hold his friend. Logan isn't crying, but he does look angry. Hey, Kendall is angry too. Why can't Griffin understand that they've been going through a hard time lately? Does he really think they can work when their lives have changed so drastically? No! They can't possibly think about work while Logan is in rehab to learn how to live while paralyzed from the waist down.

"That's ridiculous!" Logan says suddenly, pulling away. "He can't do that!"

"Apparently he can." Kendall replies, watching as Callie reaches for Logan's hand. He watches as her thumb rubs the back of Logan's hand. Why can't she be as nice to everyone else as she is to him? She seems like she really could be a sweet girl, but he always finds himself wanting to toss her out the nearest window.

"What did Gustavo and Kelly say?"

"Well, Gustavo was too busy throwing a fit in the recording booth." Kendall responds. "And Kelly didn't really say anything either, other than just telling us why Griffin fired us."

"Look, maybe Griffin will come around." Callie says, still rubbing Logan's hand. "He might change his mind and hire you guys back."

"But he might not." Logan grumbles, burying his face in his arms. "This is my fault. If I hadn't been in that stupid accident-"

"Hey!" Kendall says sternly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

"Kendall, you and I both know that this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for me." Logan argues.

"Don't say that." Callie says, kissing his cheek. "I'm telling you, Griffin will probably realize that he's making a mistake and give you guys your job back."

That would be great, but Kendall doubts that it'll happen. When Griffin makes a decision, he usually sticks to it. Why would he be any different now? He fired them and, chances are, their careers are done for good. Kendall wishes that he didn't have to say that, but it's true. Their careers are done whether they like it or not. They might as well accept it. Of course, they've been here for more than two years. What if they have to leave the Palm Woods? The thought of leaving all their friends scares him.

* * *

"You know we have never tried watching a DVD on this thing." Kendall says as he messes with the VCR in Logan's room.

"Babe, will you cheer up?" Callie asks Logan.

"No, I got us fired."

He looks over at James and Carlos, who give him stern looks. They all say that he shouldn't blame himself, but he does. If he had just stayed his ass at home, he wouldn't have been in that accident, he wouldn't be a paraplegic, and he and his bandmates would still have a job. He doesn't care if anyone thinks it's not his fault because he knows that it is. No, he just had to let Camille's attitude get to him and he drove off.

"You didn't get us fired." Carlos says firmly. Logan sighs and wraps his arm around Callie's shoulders, pulling her closer. He gives her a gentle kiss, his nose touching hers. He knows he's probably annoying everyone with his guilt, but he really can't help it. Big Time Rush is over because of him. Why doesn't anyone else see that?

"I guess I might as well become a hobo." He says, staring up at the ceiling. "A lonely hobo with forty stray cats as my only company."

"You are so dramatic." Callie says, kissing his cheek. He shrugs and kisses her forehead, watching as Kendall sits on the bed. He cannot believe Griffin fired them. Big Time Rush is huge success! Why would he want to give them up? They brought him more money! They all know how he feels about money, so it's hard to understand why he would drop Big Time Rush from the record company.

"Hey, is anyone else wondering who that girl was that pushed Callie down the other day?" James asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I have been wondering about that." Kendall says. "She was rude for no reason."

"I heard someone say her dad is the chairman for the Board Of Directors here." Callie says, snuggling against Logan.

The guys all frown. The girl's dad is apparently a big deal around here. Well, he needs to do something about his daughter because she isn't the sweet little angel he probably thinks she is. She acts like a total jerk around here, especially to Callie and even Logan. She won't tell them her name, though. He wonders why she doesn't want them to know.

"Alright, what are we watching?" Carlos asks.

"The New Town High season 3 DVD." Kendall replies, pressing the play button. Callie had a recurring roll on the series before her accident. They added her to the cast after Jo left. Her characters stirs up some trouble at New Town High. She plays this evil fairy girl, but the thing is that no one knows that she's evil. She's very mysterious and she even tries to seduce Drake in one episode. He doesn't let her, though.

On the screen, New Town High appears in big blood red letters. A two story brick building is shown. The building is known as New Town High. The camera zooms in on a second floor window before the scene changes to a classroom. Logan plays with Callie's hair as he stares at the screen, still thinking about the unfortunate downfall of Big Time Rush. What will their fans think?

"Why does Jett think he's better looking than me?" James asks out of nowhere.

"He thinks he's better looking than everyone." Callie says. Logan won't argue with that. Anytime Jett sees a decent looking guy, he has to be all "Guess what? I'm way better looking than you." Logan thinks that the guy has issues, but he would never admit it. Anyway, he and James are always arguing over who's more attractive, ever since the incident with Lucy's ex boyfriend.

"He also insists that he's gonna be the next Tom Cruise." Kendall points out. That is also true.

"Okay, if anyone is gonna be the next Tom Cruise, it's me." James interrupts.

"Yeah right." Callie laughs.

"It could happen!"

"Don't be so sure, buddy." Logan chuckles. He's starting to feel a little better, but not completely. He's still peeved off at Griffin. If he could, he would go to Griffin's mansion and have an important talk with the man. Yeah, his friends probably should try to show up to work, but Griffin still shouldn't have fired them. Even Logan understands that the past few weeks have been pretty crazy.

"Shhhh!" Kendall says, motioning for them to shut up. Logan doesn't think he has ever seen someone as obsessed with a teen drama show as Kendall and his family are. Well, there is Logan's mom. One time, he actually went to her apartment in family housing and found her sobbing while eating ice cream and watching Drake (Jett Stetson's character) and Rachel (Jo's character) share their first kiss.

"I heard that an old student is coming back." One of the female characters whispers to Drake.

"Who?" Drake responds, turning around in his desk.

"I don't know." The girl tells him. "It's just a rumor."

"I can't believe we have to wait until the second episode to find out who it is." Carlos mumbles. "Stupid cliffhangers."

"Maybe it's Jo." James laughs.

"Jo is in New Zealand." Kendall reminds him. Yeah, there's no way that the returning character is Jo. For more than a year, she has been in New Zealand, filming the Chauncey Jackson movie trilogy. There are a couple of other characters that left the series, so it's probably one of them. Logan knows that Megan's character had left to shoot another show, which ended up getting cancelled after five episodes.

"Maybe you guys could get your own reality show." Callie suggests. "At least you could still have some kind of career."

"Reality TV annoys me." Logan replies.

"Does everything fun annoy you?"

"No!"

"Uh huh." Callie says sarcastically. "Suuuure."

Logan rolls his eyes. His girlfriend is so immature.

* * *

**There will be more drama coming up;)**

**Review! :D**


	15. Too Many Changes

"No."

"Come on, Logiebear." Callie pleads, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"I am not gonna do this." Logan says, looking at the Wal Mart. He wonders if Callie is just wanting a little mischievous fun or if she's completely lost her mind. For some reason, she has this desire to pull a Wal Mart intercom prank. Logan is pretty sure that it's illegal. He's not absolutely certain, but he's fairly sure about it. Callie insists that this is gonna cheer him up after the whole "Big Time Rush getting fired" thing. Well, Logan won't feel much better if they're taken to jail.

"Babe, loosen up." Callie whispers in his ear, giving his cheek a kiss. He leans his head back so he can look up at her, giving her a look. She has that all too familiar "I wanna cause trouble" smile on her face. Oh, what is he gonna do with her? In some ways, she's less crazy than Camille, but in other ways, she's worse.

"Do you wanna get us arrested?" He asks her. She rolls his eyes and gives him a kiss, clutching the handle on the wheelchair. He shakes his head as he wheels himself toward the entrance, trying to keep cool when he hears the all too familiar sound of cameras snapping. Now that the world knows they're dating, they're gonna have paparazzi all over them every time they go out. Neither one of them wants to stay hidden out, though.

He feels very relieved when they make it into the building. He doesn't feel like being harassed by photographers. He just waves to the greeter and starts leading Callie toward the very back of the store. She said that there's an intercom back there, where it's less likely that they'll get caught. He doesn't understand her way of thinking, though. What is up with her and her obsession with pranking Wal Mart?

"Here it is." He sighs, looking at the telephone apprehensively. Callie smiles eagerly and whispers the code in his ear. He grumbles under his breath and dials the code, handing the phone to her. He watches as she giggle before clearing her throat.

"Attention Wal Mart Shoppers," Callie says calmly. "Everyone that doesn't have a police record gets a fifty percent discount on all the items in their carts, cigarettes included."

"No one is getting-" Logan starts to say.

"Shhh!" Callie whispers. "Your turn."

"What?!" Logan responds quietly. Callie hands the phone to him and he whines, trying to figure out what he should say. Um, he has one good idea, but he's so done after this. Once he pulls his prank, they are gonna act like normal Wal Mart customers, not troublemakers. He feels terrible because this is horribly immature, but hey, you only live once.

"GRAB EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIFE!" He yells before putting the phone back on the receiver. He and Callie exit the aisle as fast as they can, making sure that they get away before they get caught. Once they are a few aisles down, they burst into laughter.

"Great one." Callie laughs, sitting on his lap.

"That was...fun." He says, grinning as she kisses him. She rubs her nose against his, giving him another kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes her tightly, giving her a loving kiss on her cheek. Now that it's over and they're not getting arrested, he feels pretty good. He actually had fun. Well, sort of.

"What did I tell you? I'm bringing out that inner bad boy." Callie whispers flirtatiously, poking his chest.

"Hey," He says, grabbing her wrist. "There is no inner bad boy."

"Oh, really?" Callie questions. "Well, I'm gonna prove it."

"Sure you will."

"I will."

"No you won't."

* * *

Camille grumbles under her breath as she flips through the latest issue of Pop Tiger. It's mostly the usual, but she's not too happy about seeing the short article about Logan and Callie. She has done everything she can to get her guy back, but he's stuck to Callie like glue. What else can Camille do? She and Logan were great together! Yeah, they got into stupid arguments, but she loved him and she thought that he loved her.

She doesn't even think Callie is all that pretty, and she's not Logan's type at all. She seems like she would be better with a guy in a leather jacket and tattoos all over him, not someone like Logan. Why did she go for Logan anyway? Yeah, they have their disabilities in common, but that's pretty much their only similarity.

All she really knows is that she cannot stand Callie Rivers. That girl is bad news. Logan is just blinded by love. Even some of the New Town High cast say that she came across as rude and obnoxious. Camille saw the big cliffhanger at the end of season 3 and she's dying to know who the returning character is. She doesn't even really care who it is, as long as Callie's character is done away with.

She finally just puts the magazine back in her purse, watching Bitters as he talks to a blonde guest. The girl's back is facing Camille, so it's impossible to see what she looks like. However, the blonde is finally given her key and she turns around, giving Camille quite a shock. It's Jo! Jo's back! Yay!

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals, rushing over to her friend. "What are you doing back here?"

"Hey." Jo says, hugging Camille. "They tested out the first movie and the audience hated it, so the sequels were cancelled. I just decided to come back here. And why do you look so stressed?"

"Long story short, Logan and I broke up and now he's dating that skank Callie Rivers." Camille says as they walk to the elevator.

"Logan and Callie are dating?"

"Unfortunately." Camille grumbles as the elevator doors close. Neither of them notices that Carlos was nearby, his eyes widened with shock and surprise.

* * *

Carlos frantically dials Logan's cell phone number. Jo is back and he needs to tell someone, but he obviously can't tell Kendall (at least not yet) and he can't tell James because that guy isn't good at keeping secrets. Logan will know what to do. Kendall seems really happy with Lucy, but he's gonna be so confused when he realizes that his ex girlfriend is back. Jo was his first love, you know? Now she's back and he'll have to choose between her and Lucy.

"Pick up." He mumbles anxiously. He frantically looks around, finally deciding to hide in the men's restroom. He runs into one of the stalls, locking it. Okay, Logan is either in therapy or he's busy with Callie. Carlos doesn't know what to do about this! He's not good at handling these situations on his own. He needs the advice of his smart friend.

"Hello?"

"Logan, I've got a problem." He whispers. He hears several voices in the background and squeaky wheels. He immediately guesses Wal Mart or some other store like that. "Jo's back."

"Carlos, what are you talking about?"

"Jo is back at the Palm Woods!" Carlos says frantically. "Apparently, the two sequels for her movie were cancelled, so she came back to LA. Now I'm worried because Kendall is already with Lucy, but we all know that he was bummed about Jo leaving and now she's back! I don't know how to tell him!"

"Look, are you guys planning on coming to visit anytime today?" Logan asks him.

"Maybe later." Carlos frowns.

"We'll talk about it then." Logan says. He sounds like he's barely holding back laughter. He seems to be handling his condition really well. The best part is that he might be released in a few more weeks. You know, two or two and a half. It's gonna be great to have him back home where he belongs, instead of in some unfamiliar environment. He'll have his friends and family to support him whenever he needs it.

"Where are you?" He questions.

"Wal Mart." Logan chuckles. "Callie has this weird obsession with Wal Mart intercom prank videos and she convinced me to do a couple pranks with her."

"You pranked the intercom." Carlos says slowly.

"I'm never doing it again, though." Logan informs him. "We could have easily gotten arrested or kicked out. We got lucky this time."

When did Logan get so daring? Carlos pranked the Wal Mart intercom back in Minnesota once and Logan was quick to get as far away as possible. Carlos didn't get caught either, but still! Anyway, Logan hasn't changed much since the accident, aside from being unable to walk, but he does seem a little less scared of taking risks. It's great that he's loosening up, but why?

"Don't let your mom know what you did." He warns, slightly amused.

"I won't, Carlitos." Logan says. "Bye."

"Bye, Logie." Carlos says softly before hanging up. He leans against the side of the stall, sighing heavily. He really doesn't know what to think of all these changes. Logan can't walk, Big Time Rush got fired, Logan is dating Callie, Jo is back...there have been so many changes lately. Carlos just isn't sure how he should feel.

He hates being confused.

* * *

"That was Carlos?" Callie asks as she sits on Logan's lap, letting him wheel them down the aisles. She has started to really enjoy these wheelchair rides, especially when she's sitting on her boyfriend's lap. She has to admit that she was surprised when they were given permission to go to Wal Mart alone. Since there's that paraplegic friendly vehicle, it's not really a problem. It has all the right accommodations for a paralyzed driver.

"Yeah." Logan says as he grabs a bag of Oreos. "Oreos?"

Yeah, they can just pig out together. It may not be the most romantic thing, but it's fun. Callie just hopes that she doesn't gain a bunch of weight. She use to get bullied a lot any time she showed signs of weight gain. The people at her record company have forced her on a diet to lose the pounds. Now that she doesn't really have a career anymore, she sees nothing wrong with enjoying a sweet snack.

"What did he say?" Callie asks, resting her head on his shoulder. "And yes, I would like Oreos very much."

"Awesome. Anyway, apparently Jo is back and Carlos is panicking because he doesn't know how to tell Kendall." Logan responds. "Kendall was really upset when she left and he was just starting to move on. He has a new girlfriend and he's finally started letting go of the heartbreak from Jo leaving, but now she's back and...well, it's gonna mess things up."

Callie wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. She's glad that she's not in that position. She only has eyes for Logan. She hates being put in situations where she has to make a tough decision. She knows that making decisions is a part of life, but some decisions can just bring a lot of stress and pointless drama.

She sighs sadly, wishing that she could see his face. Most people get to enjoy looking at their boyfriend or girlfriend's face and seeing that person smile, but people like Callie don't. She hates that she'll never get to actually see Logan smile or laugh. All she wants is to be able to see again, but that's not likely to happen. She's pretty sure that there's no cure for blindness.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She lies.

"You're lying."

"I'm fine." Callie insists. She supposes that she is fine. She's been blind for weeks now and she's slowly but surely starting to get use to it. She gets a sick feeling in her stomach when she thinks about not being able to see the things she use to, but she's starting to accept her new life. Yeah, she'll be okay. She can get through this.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me." Logan murmurs in her ear.

"I know." Callie replies with a soft smile. She doesn't need to talk about this, though. She's blind, Logan's paralyzed, and there's nothing they can do about it. They just have to accept that this is the way it has to be.

* * *

**The first part was just a little innocent comedy, but the chapter got more dramatic toward the end:)**

**Review! :D**


	16. Breakdown

"I don't know people understand this stuff." Callie says as she runs her fingers over a series of dots. Part of her therapy is learning how to read Braille. So far, it doesn't seem like she's doing very well at it. They just returned to the rehab center thirty minutes ago and Logan has been watching Callie struggle to practice the stuff for twenty of those thirty minutes. Although he's not blind, he knows a little bit about it himself. Maybe he can help her.

"Maybe I can help you." He says, wheeling himself over to his girlfriend's desk. "What are you having trouble with?"

"All of it." Callie sighs. "I don't understand anything."

Logan reaches for her hand and places one of her fingers on a single dot. "You feel that?"

"Um, yeah." Callie says slowly. "Why?"

"That's the letter A." He explains before moving her finger to the next set of dots. "These two dots represent the letter B."

Callie nods slowly, moving her own finger to the next set. "Um...C?"

"That's right." Logan smiles softly, kissing her cheek. He noticed that she seemed a bit down during the last little bit of their Wal Mart trip. Even though she insisted that she was fine, he knows that she was thinking about her blindness. She shouldn't be afraid to talk to him. He knows how she feels. He's physically disabled too, so they understand each other. If there's anyone that she should feel comfortable talking to, it's him.

"And this is D." Callie says, a little more eagerness in her voice this time.

"Yep." Logan chuckles, giving her cheek another kiss. Learning Braille is like learning a new language. It takes time and it's definitely not easy. He'll help her, though. He knows both Braille and sign language. Since he wants to be a doctor someday, he figures that he'll need to know how to communicate with his blind and deaf patients.

"You are so much smarter than me." Callie says, giving him a kiss. He grins and returns the loving gesture, sighing softly.

"I know."

"Rude."

"Calm down, girl." He laughs, wrapping his arms around her. Without giving her any warning, he pulls her out of her chair and onto his lap, giving her a big hug. She squeals and laughs while he squeezes her tightly, placing gentle kisses all over her face.

"Logan Mitchell!" She squeaks.

"You're the one that wanted to prank Wal Mart and you were telling me about having a sense of humor," Logan reminds her. "And now that I am, you're scolding me? Make up your mind, woman!"

"Shut up!" Callie says as her laughter starts to die down. He gives her a much gentler hug this time, kissing the top of her head. He looks up as someone knocks on the door, giving his mom a curious look.

"Hey." He says.

"Baby, the guys are here." Joanna tells him.

"I'll be there in a minute." Logan says, watching as Callie marks her place in her Braille book. He grabs her cane for her and hands it to her, watching as she stands up. Then they quietly follow Joanna out of the room.

* * *

Logan doesn't normally feel awkward around his friends, but this meeting is different. He hasn't really spoken to James since their...argument. He knows that he was wrong to say what he said and Carlos was wrong to embarrass James like he did. Logan never wanted to hurt James and, to be honest, he isn't really all that interested in Camille like he use to be. He doesn't know why he blew up like he did.

"Dude, you have gotta try the jello." Carlos says, scooping some out of a bowl.

"Already ate." Logan says, pulling him up to the table. He glances at Carlos and can sense the anxiety in his young friend. He understands why Carlos is worried about informing Kendall about Jo's return. Kendall was just getting over her and her being back at the Palm Woods will make things really confusing for him.

Then he looks at James, who is just staring at the table. His heart sinks, noticing the way James is trying to avoid looking at him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone. He doesn't think that he has ever seen James seriously upset before, except when his parents divorced. Other than that, any time that James got annoyed or frustrated was usually more amusing than anything else. But this isn't funny at all.

"You've been doing okay?" Kendall asks him.

"Yeah." Logan replies. "I've been...okay."

He doesn't really know about that. He said something really mean to his best friend. How can he possibly be doing okay after that? He hates that he hurt James, who really didn't deserve it. Even if he and Camille are getting romantically involved, he didn't deserve to be called a man slut. He's not even close to being one.

"Jay, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asks softly.

"Fine." James murmurs, following Logan out of the cafeteria.

"Just come with me." Logan says as he wheels himself out to the therapy garden. That's his favorite place to go when he needs to talk to his loved ones. It's usually not very crowded, so it provides them with enough privacy to have serious conversations. Besides, it's the most relaxing place around here.

"Alright, what do you want?" James says, sitting on the bench.

"Look, I know you're mad at me." Logan says, crossing his arms. "I was a jerk the other day, but I just want to apologize , okay? I'm sorry."

"You have a girlfriend anyway, so I don't see why you'd care if I spent time with your ex." James replies. "Besides, I was thinking that I could keep her distracted so she wouldn't bother you and Callie, but I guess you're too smart to listen to anyone."

"I never said I was!" Logan says suddenly. What is James trying to say? Logan was feeling bad for what he said, but now he feels annoyed all over again. He knows that he probably didn't give James chance to explain, but that doesn't mean that he deserves to be treated like dirt. He never claimed to be smarter than anyone. James is just being a jerk, saying things that he probably knows aren't true.

"Don't try to defend yourself!" James retorts. "You're just bitter because all your friends can walk and you can't! So you took it out on me!"

He seems to know the wrongness of his words right away. Logan feels the tears welling up in his eyes, but he's not about to give James the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Logan, I didn't mean that."

Logan can't bring himself to , he turns his chair around and begins wheeling back toward the door. He cannot believe that James just threw his paralysis in his face. That's the last thing he needed right now. Does James think he is so stupid that he isn't already aware that he can't walk?

* * *

Kendall frowns as James returns to the cafeteria without Logan.

"Where's Logan?" He asks.

"I think he went to his room." James murmurs sadly. Instead of asking him what happened, Kendall gets out of his seat and leaves the cafeteria, heading down the hallway to his best friend's room. He's relieved to see that the door isn't locked and he walks inside, only to find that Logan isn't here. Maybe the weight room? It's worth checking out.

Kendall turns and leaves the room, walking farther down the hallway to the weight room. Sure enough, he finds Logan on one of the exercise machines, clutching the two bars and pulling them back and forth. Kendall doesn't understand why his friend looks so angry, a glare on his face and his jaw clenched. It's rare to see Logan seriously angry. He can usually stay pretty calm, even when someone makes him mad. Why is now any different?

"How did you get out of your chair by yourself?" He asks.

"What? You think that because I can't walk, I'm not capable of doing anything?" Logan snaps, looking straight ahead.

"Wow, that must have been some conversation you and James had." Kendall says with a small laugh. Logan sure doesn't laugh. In fact, he looks downright irritated with Kendall's amusement. Wow, what's wrong with him? He has been upset before, but Kendall has never seen him looking like he wants to hit someone.

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Logan says through his teeth. Kendall shakes his head and reaches for Logan's hands, pulling them away from the bars.

"Alright, what happened?" He asks as he helps Logan into his chair. "What did James do to upset you?"

"Other than accusing me of being bitter because you guys can walk and I can't?" Logan retorts coldly. "Not much."

James said that? Why? He's suppose to be Logan's friend! Friends don't say these things to each other. Yeah, it was bad that Logan called James a mean name, but that's nothing compared to what James told Logan.

"I'm sorry." He says sadly, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Don't be." Logan grumbles, wheeling himself over to a chair where he had laid his white and red jersey. He slips it on over his white tank top and even though he tries to hide it, Kendall catches him wiping his eyes. "You know, maybe you guys should all just ditch me. I guess I'm no use to anyone now."

Kendall shakes his head. He cannot believe that words that Logan is saying. Never in a million years would he even consider ditching Logan. The guy is like a little brother to him. If Logan really thinks that his friends and family are gonna leave him, then he's crazy.

"I want you to _stop talking like that_." He says sternly, emphasizing the last few words.

"Why?" Logan suddenly sobs. "What should I?! James probably said what he said because he's getting sick and tired of dealing with me? What about the rest of you, huh? How much longer is it gonna be before you all decide to dump me? Eventually, Callie will break up with me and even my own mom will get tired of this!"

"No." Kendall whispers, kneeling in front of Logan. He pulls his friend into a hug, letting Logan sob into his shoulder. He rubs the boy's back, whispering comforting words in his ear. His shirt is becoming soaked with Logan's tears, but he knows that Logan needs to cry it out. For weeks, he has been so strong. Never once has he ever seriously broke down crying. As heartbreaking as this is, it needs to happen.

"Boys, is everything-" Joanna starts to ask as she enters the room. "Aww, what's the matter, honey?"

She quickly walks over to them, kneeling next to them. Kendall pulls away so Logan's mom can have a chance to try comforting her son. She pulls Logan into a hug and he keeps sobbing, while Kendall just watches. He doesn't like feeling like this, but he seriously feels like giving James a good beat down. He doesn't want to physically harm anyone, but anyone that hurts Logan better be prepared to deal with Kendall.

"Hey, is Logan okay?" He hears Callie ask him.

"He's just a little upset." Kendall says softly. Callie can obviously hear Logan's sobs because although she can't actually see anything, she looks concerned. Kendall watches as she slowly walks in the direction of her boyfriend, quietly greeting Logan's mom before reaching out to rub his back. Well, Kendall hopes that James is happy. He finally broke Logan. He should also know that he made a huge mistake.

"Hey, Kendall, can I tell you something?!" Carlos asks as he rushes into the weight room. "Jo's back."

"Wait...what?" Kendall says, whipping around to face his other friend. "What?!"

"Jo's back." Carlos repeats. "I saw her earlier today. She was talking to Camille."

Kendall glances at Logan again. Well, this is just fantastic. His best friend is in the middle of a breakdown and his ex girlfriend is back.

* * *

**I love the Kogan friendship scene:)**

**Review! :D**


	17. Damaged

"James, I cannot believe that you said that to him!" Callie yells.

"I'm sorry! I was just mad and I let it get to me!"

Carlos flinches as he listens to James and Callie argue about Logan. He doesn't like seeing people fight but more importantly, he hates seeing people cry. Seeing Logan in the middle of a breakdown was awful and Carlos feels kind of stupid for announces Jo's return in the middle of it. He supposes that he just thought it would be a distraction, but maybe he should have just stayed quiet.

"Jo's back." Kendall says, sitting next to Carlos on the couch in the game room.

"Yeah, since the test audience hated the first movie, the sequels were cancelled." Carlos says quietly, his mind mostly focused on Logan. He went back to his room with his mom and they haven't seen them in almost thirty minutes. Kendall told Carlos what James said and Carlos is beyond pissed. How dare James say such a thing! If Carlos weren't such a nice person, he would be whooping James's butt right now.

"But that's not the most important thing right now." Kendall sighs. "Logan is."

Carlos nods in agreement. They'll deal with Kendall's girlfriend troubles later. Right now, they need to deal with Logan and James, who are obviously having some serious problems with each other. Couldn't James have tried to understand why Logan got frustrated the other day? He was in an accident last month and it has changed his whole life? He's tired, stressed, and scared. Anyone would be cranky.

"For the love of God, forget that he called you a man slut! I know you probably weren't expecting that, but he's having a really hard time!" Callie says adamantly. "You think it's easy for him to accept that he'll never walk again? Do you think it's easy for him to look at himself and see himself sitting in that wheelchair, unable to get up on his own? It's not!"

"For the last time, I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!" James retorts.

"Can I go and see if Logan is okay?" Carlos asks quietly.

"Sure, buddy." Kendall responds. Carlos nods and gets off the couch, leaving the game room. He walks down the hallway until he arrives at Logan's room. The door is already open, so he's able to peek inside. Logan is laying in his mom's arms, while she wipes stray tears away and gently kisses his forehead.

"Can I come in?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah." Joanna says, carefully getting off the bed. "I'll leave you boys alone for a while. Maybe you can cheer him up."

Carlos quietly agrees before she leaves the room, then he reluctantly approaches Logan's bed. He wishes that he could fix everything, but he can't. He hates that he just has to sit around and watch everyone suffer. He knows that he can't fix everything and he really hates that. He hates that he can't make everything okay again.

He crawls onto the bed and watches Logan for a few minutes, not certain about what he should say. He has never seen Logan seriously cry since the accident. He doesn't know if he has ever seen Logan cry as much as he did today. It was awful to watch and even though he's calmed down, Carlos still feels bad.

"I'm worthless, right?"

"Don't ever say that." Carlos says, trying not to cry. "You mean the world to us. We love you and nothing will change that."

"It's obviously changed James's opinion of me." Logan whispers. "I already felt bad enough, but he just shoved it right in my face."

"Logan-"

"He's doing all he can to make me feel bad! As if it's actually my fault that I'm like this!" Logan cries out, sitting up. "First, he tries to get with _my _girlfriend, then he takes my injury and rubs it in my face!"

Carlos watches as his friends moves closer to the edge of the bed.

"I know you guys think I can't do anything on my own, but I'll prove it." Logan grumbles as he reaches for his wheelchair. "I am perfectly capable of getting out of bed by myself. I...don't...need...help..."

He nearly falls off the bed, but Carlos is able to grab him and pull him away from the edge. It's sad to admit, but he hasn't fully mastered moving from a bed to his wheelchair. Carlos hates that he has to admit it, but it's true. Logan will be getting out of here in a couple more weeks, since he has improved so much, but he'll still have a lot of work to do before he regains all of his independence.

"Can you guys let me do anything?" Logan asks coldly.

Carlos usually has a hard time giving brutal honesty, but here it goes.

"Whether you like it or not, you need people now more than ever." He says. "I know it's hard to admit, but you can't be independent anymore. At least not yet. You have to let us help you."

Logan sighs. "I know."

"You're not alone, okay?" Carlos says, wrapping his arms around Logan. "I hate this as much as you do."

He keeps Logan in a protective grip, resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Logan thought that he could make everything right between him and James, but he should have known better. Chances are, he and James won't be very close for a while. He doesn't even feel guilty about the whole "man slut" comment anymore. He is too angry with James to feel guilty about calling him a mean name. He feels bad enough already and his own best friend had to basically taunt him. What kind of friend is that?

Knock! Knock!

Callie walks into the room. She quietly closes the door and walks over to the bed, sitting down and giving him a loving kiss. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm...Yeah, I guess I'm okay." Logan says as she climbs on top of him. He sighs softly as she kisses him, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. He hates that she had to see him cry, but he feels rather relieved after his breakdown. Maybe he needed to have that crying fit. For weeks, he has pretended to be handling his situation with ease when in reality, he can't stand it. He still has nightmares about the accident, but that's his secret.

"If it makes you feel any better, I yelled at James for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Logan says, stroking her cheeks. He almost wants to laugh at the fact that she actually yelled at James, but he's really not in a laughing mood. He's too tired and, quite frankly, he's still sad. He just can't bring himself to get over what James said. It really hurt him and made him feel worse about his situation.

"Yeah, I did." Callie replies, taking his hands. "I couldn't sit back and let him think that what he said was okay."

Logan chuckles softly, giving his girlfriend a gentle kiss. Yes, James was a jerk and Logan appreciates Callie standing up for him, but he hopes that she didn't cause a scene. He knows that she has a tendency to do that sometimes. He doesn't want everyone to know about the trouble that he and James have been having.

"Well, you're an amazing kisser."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Or am I really that good?"

"You're really that good." Callie laughs. Logan sits up so he can bring his face closer to hers, smiling softly. Callie wraps her arms around his neck, giving him another kiss. He rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as she rubs the back of his neck. He's so grateful that he has so many people that care about him. He isn't sure if James is one of them, though. Logan tried to apologize to him and he decided to be a jerk. What he said was really low! Logan doesn't know if he can forgive James either.

"Wanna lay down with me?" He asks softly. Callie nods as she gets off of him, lowering herself onto the bed. Logan lays back down and pulls her close to him, satisfied. He stays silent, playing with her hair. He doesn't understand what has happened between him and James. They're suppose to be best friends, but lately it just seems like they get on each other's nerves. Yeah, Logan still cares about James, but he doesn't think that he can be friends with someone who would say such a mean thing to him. Friends are suppose to comfort each other and support each other, not kick them when they're down. It's not right at all, but that's exactly what James did.

"I don't like seeing you cry." Callie says sadly.

"And I sure don't like crying in front of people." Logan responds, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize." Callie says, taking his hand. "I know how hard it is to have your whole life changed."

Logan smiles, looking into her bluish eyes. He loves that she understands him so well. Now that he thinks about it, he wonders why _she _hasn't broken down yet. All she ever sees is blackness, yet Logan hasn't seen her cry once. He won't bring it up, but he's sort of curious. If she needs to cry, she can always cry in his arms. He'll comfort her. They can support each other.

"I bet I look awful, right?" He chuckles. His eyes are still kind of red and puffy from his breakdown.

"You look cute even after you've been crying." Callie smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Well, that's a relief."

* * *

"So...I heard Jo's back." James says with a nervous smile.

"I don't even know what to say to you." Kendall says. "You made Logan _cry, _James! Is that what you wanted?"

"What? No!"

Kendall doesn't know what to think. Last time he checked, friends weren't suppose to hurt each other, physically or with words. When James lashed out at Logan, he wasn't being much of a friend. Kendall doesn't know if he trusts James to even be near Logan now. Maybe that's just his overprotective big brother side talking, but really! After seeing Logan cry, Kendall's worried that James might hurt him again. He doesn't think that he'll ever be able to trust James again. Even if it's possible, James will have to prove that he can be trusted. He'll have to prove that he never intends on hurting Logan again. Yes, Logan needed to let out his feelings, but his eventual breakdown shouldn't have been brought on by the hurtful words of a _friend._

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" Kendall says adamantly.

"I care about Logan just as much as you do!"

"Yeah right!"

Maybe he's being a jerk, but he thinks that James needs a taste of his own medicine. If he wants to be mean to Logan, he deserves to know what it feels like. It really saddens Kendall that it has come to this, but it's too late to change anything. The damage has been caused and now Kendall wants James to know exactly how Logan felt.

"You don't believe me? Hell, I'll go apologize to him right now!"

"I don't want you talking to him right now!" Kendall snaps. He can't risk Logan getting upset again. Besides, Logan probably doesn't wanna see James anyway. It's too soon for them to even be in the same room together. Kendall wants Logan to relax right now. Once he has rested up and feels a little better, _maybe _James can apologize to him. Key word: MAYBE.

"I agree with Kendall." Carlos says suddenly. "James, we just can't trust you to be with Logan yet."

The look on James's face makes their hearts sink, but they're doing this for Logan. Yeah, they're just doing this to protect Logan from getting hurt again. He's in a fragile emotional state, okay? They can't risk him getting to upset. That's the last thing he needs.

"We're sorry, but..." Kendall says, much calmer this time. "But we think that you need to stay away from him for a while."

* * *

***sob* That was so sad! :(**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	18. Sorry Isn't Enough

Logan never realized how hard it is to swim without the use of your legs. He has been working on it with his physical therapist, but he's still learning. He's so glad that he has Callie with him so he doesn't drown. She has her arms around his waist, so he feels a little more secure. It doesn't mean that he's totally comfortable with this. To be honest, he feels kind of awkward. He has to rely on his arm strength to get around the pool.

"You're getting good at this." Callie says, giving him a kiss.

"Are you kidding?" Logan snorts. "I look ridiculous."

"Shut up."

Logan rolls his eyes as Callie slowly lets go of him, leaving him to float on his own. He has to resist panicking, slowly swimming across the pool. It's so tiring since he can't use his legs. He's trying his very best, though. He wants to do everything he did before the accident and swimming is one of those things. He wants to be able to enjoy swimming in the Palm Woods pool with his friends.

"Great job, babe!" Callie calls out, clapping. Logan turns around and swims back over to her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his waist, holding him up. He smiles at her, kissing her nose. He chuckles softly, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He hasn't talked to James at all in the two weeks since the incident, but Callie has tried her best to keep his mind off the situation. Kendall and Carlos have been visiting a lot too.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the room for a while." He tells her.

"Alright." Callie agrees, crawling closer to the edge of the pool. She crawls out of the water and turns out, reaching out to him. Slowly, she pulls him out of the pool, kissing his cheek. Alright, he wonders how they can get to his wheelchair. It's not like Callie can find it and there's not many other people around.

"I guess I'll just crawl." He says, dragging himself on the concrete. It takes him at least five minutes to get over to the chair. He grabs it and struggles to pull himself into it, groaning in frustration as he lowers himself back to the ground. It's no use. He just can't get up by himself. He wonders if Callie will be able to get over here and help him.

"Cal!" He calls out. "I need help over here."

Callie turns around when she hears his voice, slowly making her way over to him. She must have left her special cane in her room. She'll just have to sit on Logan's lap and let him get her to the room. He should have reminded her to get her cane, but he just forget. He assumed that she would remember.

"Yeah?" She says.

"I'm sitting on the ground right now." He informs her. "Can you help me into my chair?"

"I should have remembered my cane." Callie says as she helps him up, getting him into the chair.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Logan says, pulling her onto his lap. So she doesn't fall off, she wraps her arms around his neck, while he begins wheeling them up the wheelchair ramp. He has to keep his mind on where he's going, but he has a hard time not thinking about James. Ever since his "friend" made that comment about his paralysis, he just can't bring himself to talk to James. That remark hurt way too much.

"We're both getting out of here in a couple days." Callie says happily, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Logan murmurs. He's happy to be getting out of here, but he doesn't really look forward to be in the same apartment as James. He doesn't know if he _can _be in the same apartment as James. He just can't. "Listen, do you think I could stay with you? Just for a little while?"

"With me?" Callie questions, completely confused.

"After what happened between James and I..." Logan starts. "I can't be in the same room as him."

Callie gets a sad smile on her face, giving him a gentle kiss. "Of course you can stay with me."

* * *

Logan keeps one arm around Callie, while he surfs the internet on his phone. She has her hand under his shirt, giving him a nice stomach rub. It relaxes him, which is great since he's been very stressed these past couple of weeks. He just doesn't know how he and James will ever be friends again. He didn't think that true friends were suppose to say mean things about a friend's disability. James knows how hard it is for Logan to accept his condition. He _knew_, yet he let the hurtful words slip.

Logan sighs as he looks at his Scuttlebutter, frowning at the sight of his profile picture. It was taken backstage at one of their concerts and it use to make him so happy, but now it just makes him feel worse. He doesn't know where James got the idea that it's okay to talk trash about friends. Well, if he wants to be like that, Logan can't be friends with him anymore.

"You know, my sister has a crush on you." Callie says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I never knew you had a sister." Logan frowns.

"Well, we've never gotten around to talking about our families very much." Callie tells him. "But yeah, I have a sister. Cassidy is fourteen, super annoying, and not the brightest person you'll ever meet. My parents took her back to Florida with them, but she's been begging them to let her come live with me. They don't think I can take care of her, though, especially not now."

Logan nods slowly, exiting the internet and sitting his phone on the bedside table. He looks into Callie's eyes, gently kissing her forehead. Secretly, he wonders if Cassidy is as crazy as her older sister, but he's sure that Callie wouldn't appreciate being called crazy. His best choice would be to just keep quiet.

Knock! Knock!

"Callie, could I talk to Logan for a minute?" Joanna asks.

"Sure." Callie says, kissing Logan before leaving room. Joanna gives Logan a smile as she closes the door, walking over to her son's bed.

"What's up?" Logan asks as his mom sits on the edge of his bed.

"I wanna talk to you about your relationship with Callie." Joanna says, taking his hand in hers. "I'm worried that you two are getting too serious."

Logan honestly doesn't know what his mom means by that. He and Callie haven't even said "I love you" and they haven't went any farther than making out, so he doesn't see how they've gotten too serious. In his opinion, his mom is just being overprotective. She has been even more protective since his accident.

"What?" He says with a small laugh.

"Callie told me that you plan on staying with her when you get out of here." Joanna tells him. "After only two months, you plan on staying in the same house together. Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

"Mom, we're not moving in together." Logan replies. "I just need a place to stay until things cool down between James and I. It would be way too awkward right now, so I need to stay somewhere else. You can even stay with us if you want!"

Joanna sighs as she grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze. He knows that she has been looking for a house near the Palm Woods and having it modified for her disabled son. Larger doorways and maybe having a home elevator installed. It would make it easier for him to get around. That would be nice. So he'll just stay with Callie until his mom finds a new house and gets it fixed up for him.

"You're still mad at James?" Joanna asks him.

"I don't know if I would say mad, just hurt." Logan says quietly, while his mom holds his hand. Really, his feelings toward James aren't really anger, mostly just hurt and disappointment. He doesn't like that his best friend sunk that low. It's something that he just can't forget, at least not yet.

"Alright, we'll stay with Callie until I can find a house." Joanna finally agrees. "But you two better behave yourselves."

"Hey," Logan says calmly. "We will."

* * *

In the two weeks that Jo has been back in LA, she and Kendall have only spent a little time together. He seems more interested in hanging out with Lucy. She doesn't think they're dating, since she has never seen them hug or kiss, but she'll occasionally catch them exchanging smiles or flirty looks. When she came back to the Palm Woods, she was hoping that she and Kendall could pick up where they left off, but she just...she doesn't know.

She walks down the hallway toward her apartment and just as she is about to open the door, she looks to her left and sees Kendall and Lucy a few feet away, kissing. Oh my gosh, Kendall has a new girlfriend. Jo had a feeling that he and Lucy may have feelings for each other, but she didn't think that they were actually together.

How is she suppose to respond? She can't go over and yell at them, even though she really wants to. Kendall was her boyfriend, but now he's someone else's. She was actually excited when the movies were cancelled because that meant that she could come back to LA and get Kendall back, but that's obviously not gonna happen.

"Kendall?" She says suddenly. Kendall pulls away from Lucy and looks over at Jo, jumping in surprise, his eyes widened with shock. Jo has a look of surprise and hurt on her face, honestly upset with what she's seeing.

"Jo!" He says, panicked. "This..."

"I need to be getting back to my apartment." Lucy says awkwardly. "I'll see you guys later!"

With that, she disappears around the corner. Jo looks at Kendall, waiting for an answer. Why didn't he tell her that he and Lucy were a couple? She wouldn't be as upset if he had just been honest with her from the start. When they were together, they promised that they would never lie to each other. Now that they're broken up, he has decided that it's okay to break that promise? In her opinion, it's far from okay.

"Jo-"

"I'll talk to you later." She finally says, entering her apartment and shutting the door.

* * *

"It's been two weeks and Logan still won't talk to me." James says, his head rested on Camille's lap.

"He won't talk to me either." Camille tells him, playing with his hair.

"All I do lately is screw up." James whispers, looking up at the ceiling. Camille sighs sadly, running her fingers through his soft strands. James rolls onto his side, wallowing in self hatred. He screwed up big time. He was still mad about Logan calling him that horrible name, but that was excuse for him to say what he said. He knows that what he said was low. He'll always regret it. The worst thing is that he hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Logan.

"I guess everyone makes mistakes, right?" Camille says, stroking his cheek. He shrugs in response. There are some mistakes that should never be made. There are things that should never be said. What he said was wrong and he knows it. He hates himself for it. He made his best friend cry and he feels awful. Will Logan ever forgive him?

"He has been hurt enough already." James murmurs. "I always told myself that I would never be one of those people. I never wanted to hurt Logan. He's like a little brother to Kendall and I, and Carlos looks up to him."

"If it makes you feel better, I've messed up too." Camille says. "I'm the one that tried to sabotage his relationship with his new girlfriend. That's not the smartest decision I've ever made."

"Yeah, but you love him and you were just sad about the breakup." James reminds her. "Me? I said what I said because I was angry at him. I let that anger get to me and it caused me to hurt my best friend."

James sits up and rests his head on her shoulder. Why is he so stupid? Why can't he learn to think before he speaks? This was the first time that he has ever made a friend cry. It's not a good feeling, knowing that you're the cause of that person's tears. It has also affected his friendship with Kendall and Carlos. They try to be friendly toward him, but it's easy to see that it's not genuine. He can see the anger in their eyes.

He doesn't know if he'll ever forgive himself.

* * *

**Aww, I actually feel kind of bad for James:) And Logan, of course**

**Review! :D**


	19. Free

"Here it is!" Kathryn says as she opens the door for Callie, Logan, and Joanna.

"Thanks for dropping us off." Callie says, waving at Kathryn. Her assistant does the same in response before walking out the door, closing it behind her. Callie's house is quite nice. Two stories tall, a spiral staircase in the living room, a beautiful foyer, wooden floors, and more. Logan thinks that he'll like staying here. Since he can't possibly stand dealing with James right now, he's happy to be staying in such a nice place.

"Alright, there are two downstairs bedrooms, so Logan won't need to go up any stairs." Callie says, kissing Logan's cheek. She holds onto the handles of his wheelchair, while he guides her down the hallway. Sure enough, there are two bedrooms right across from each other. Both are nice and roomy, so it'll be easy for Logan to get around.

"I'll take this one." Logan tells his mom, turning to his right. Across from the bed, there is a nice fireplace with a couch in front of it. Oh yeah, he'll definitely enjoy this. He and Callie will have fun cuddling by the fire. Really, it'll be nice. And he loves how classy the house is. It's very elegant and beautiful. He didn't see many homes like this back in Minnesota, at least not where he lived.

"You like?" Callie asks flirtatiously, sitting on his lap.

"I like it very much." Logan murmurs, kissing the side of her neck. She kisses him softly and begins unbuttoning his shirt, but he quickly grabs her hand. He knows what she's thinking, but he's not ready to go as far as she'd probably like.

"What's wrong?" She frowns.

"Let's just stick to cuddling for now." He says, kissing her hand. Callie looks disappointed, but also understanding. Logan strokes her cheek, then he wraps his arms around her waist. He gives her a squeeze before wheeling them over to the couch. Callie gets up and Logan pulls himself onto the couch, smiling as Callie helps him lift his legs onto it. Then she lays down with him, snuggling into his chest.

"You look tired." She says, kissing his chest.

"I guess I am." Logan agrees, playing with her hair. He looks over at a picture on the coffee table of Callie and another girl. "Hey, is that Cassidy?"

"Yep." Callie responds, playing with his fingers. "That's her."

Logan looks at his girlfriend, still running his fingers through her hair. He feels bad that his mom is gonna have to do all the unpacking. He could try to help, but he knows that she wouldn't let him. She doesn't let him do a lot of things now. It gets on his nerves sometimes, but he knows that she's only looking out for him.

Beep!"

"What's that?" He questions.

"Could you read the text message?" Callie asks, handing him her phone.

"Yeah." Logan says, looking at the screen. "Um, it's from your mom. She says that she's sending Cassidy to live with you because she got into some trouble and your mom thinks that she should learn about responsibility by taking care of you."

Callie groans in frustration, burying her face in his chest. Okay, she apparently doesn't see that as a good thing.

* * *

Joanna quietly brings Logan and Callie's things into the house, walking down the hallway. She could see that Logan felt bad when she told him that she would carry the luggage. She knows that he probably wanted to help out, but she just can't bring herself to let him do much of anything. She loves her baby boy and she just doesn't want him to overexert himself. She supposes that she's an overprotective mom.

She enters the room that Logan and Callie plan on sharing, smiling when she sees them asleep on the bed. She can't help smiling when she sees the way Logan's arms are wrapped around his girlfriend. She puts the luggage down and walks over to the bed, reaching out to rub his arm. She absolutely adores her beautiful boy.

"Honey, wake up." She whispers.

"Mmm, what?" Logan murmurs.

"I wanna spend some time with my boy." She says, carefully lifting him into her arms. He's not too heavy, so it's not hard for her to pick him up. She lowers him into his wheelchair and pushes him out of the room, and down the hallway until they arrive in the living room. She takes him over to the couch and helps him out of his wheelchair, kissing his cheek when she sits next to him.

"Mom, what is this about?" Logan asks tiredly.

"I just wanna have a nice conversation with you." Joanna says, wrapping her arm around him. She looks at him, watching his face. He looks so much like his dad. It breaks her heart because of what happened when Logan was fourteen. Her husband had been driving home from work when a drunk driver crashed into him head on. He didn't make it.

"You look just like your dad." She says gently, stroking his face. "So perfect."

"Mom, I am so far from perfect." Logan whispers softly. Joanna shakes her head and kisses his nose, cupping her hand over his cheek. How can he possibly say that? She feels blessed to have such a wonderful son. He's smart, absolutely adorable, everyone loves him, and he's the sweetest boy that she knows. In her eyes, he is perfect.

"Baby, please don't talk about yourself like that." Joanna says, kissing the top of his head. "He would be so proud of you."

"What is there to be proud of?" Logan asks her. "I mean, look at me."

Joanna has to avoid flinching upon hearing her son mention his injury. It kills her to know that he's going through this. It really does. However, she is so proud because he has handled it so well. He has been so strong throughout the past couple of months. Now he's out of rehab and he can start trying to live a normal life.

"Baby, listen to me." She says, lifting his head so he's looking at her. "You are an amazing young man, you know that? Even though you're in this situation, you have given your friends and family every reason to be proud of you. A lot of people would have lost their mind by now, but you have stayed strong throughout this whole thing. "

She will never forget the day her son was born. It was the most amazing day of her life, holding her beautiful baby boy in her arms. Now he's all grown up and she has grown to love him more and more every day. He was always a good kid too. Joanna never had to worry about him getting suspended or being brought home by the cops. He was so well behaved. He has always been a great person. That's why she doesn't understand why something so awful happened to him.

"You want me to make you some chocolate milk?" She asks him.

"Yeah." Logan says with a soft smile. Joanna kisses his cheek and stands up, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Callie sighs as she awakens from her nap, realizing that Logan isn't next to her. She knows that he isn't there because she can't feel his arms around her. Sitting up, she fumbles around for her white cane and slowly gets out of bed, making her way around the bed and toward the door. She walks down the hallway until she enters the living room, approaching the couch. She sits down, smiling when she feels her boyfriend kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry you woke up alone." He whispers in her ear.

"It's fine." Callie says, snuggling against him. She wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a squeeze, keeping her eyes closed. She loves being so close to him. There's just one problem. Whenever Cassie shows up, they'll never get a moment alone. She has a tendency to show up at the most random times. Most of all, she's very childish for her age and she can get on your nerves if you spend too much time with her.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it!" Joanna calls out. They watch as she rushes to the door, looking through the peep hole. She opens the door, while Logan and Callie curiously watch. To Logan's surprise, Callie's little sister enters the room, dragging three different pink suitcases behind her. She drops them and whips around, giving Joanna a cheerful smile.

"Okay, who are you?" Joanna questions.

"Cassie! I'm Callie's sister!"

Callie groans when she hears that voice. Yep, the days of peace, quiet, and privacy are over.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The young girl suddenly squeals. Although Callie can't see anything, Logan's gasp is enough to let her know that Cassie just jumped on his lap. Somehow, she expects that she'll be seeing that a lot. How irritating, right?

"Um, Cassie? Why are you here?" Joanna asks politely.

"I put superglue on my tutor's chair." Cassie explains. Callie gives her a disbelieving look. "Anyway, my parents got mad and decided to send me out here to look after Callie. They apparently think it'll teach me 'responsibility'."

Callie doesn't know how she and Cassie are related. All she has done is some occasional hard partying, but she never did stuff like pranking her tutors. They're nothing alike, right?

"I'll just be putting my things away." Cassie says, getting off of Logan's lap. She grabs her luggage and Callie listens as her sister begins dragging them toward the staircase. Gosh, why did she have to show up now? Just when Callie thought that there would be some peace and quiet. Ugh, whatever. Might as well make the most of it.

* * *

"Are you idiots seriously doing this?" Katie questions, noticing the way the guys are looking at each other. Kendall and Carlos were already upset enough when James made Logan cry a couple weeks ago, but their resentment increased a couple days ago. They found out that Logan will be staying at Callie's for a while because he can't stand being around James yet. Kendall and Carlos were really excited to have their friend home and Katie supposes that they're even angrier at James now because he ruined it for them.

"Yep." Carlos says, staring at his plate. Katie rolls her eyes as she grabs a Coke from the fridge. In her opinion, they're being stupid. It has been two weeks! Two freaking weeks! Why can't everyone just let it go and convince Logan to come back to 2J?! They can't stay mad at James forever, you know.

"Our best friend refuses to stay here because of James!" Kendall snaps, shooting James a dirty look.

"Okay, I tried calling him to apologize, but he won't pick up!" James retorts. "I'm so sorry that he refuses to talk to me!"

Katie has a feeling that she should get out of here before punches are thrown. At the same time, however, she would actually find it funny if they started going at it. From the looks of it, they're ready to kill each other.

"Gee, maybe you should get your butt over to Callie's house and apologize to Logan in person!" Carlos says angrily.

"Katie, why don't we go down to the lobby?" Mama Knight suggests with a nervous laugh.

"I think they're gonna fight!" Katie says excitedly.

"No, we're not gonna fight." Kendall says coolly, looking at James. "We all know who would win and it sure wouldn't be James."

Katie and Mama Knight watch with shock as James flips him off. Well, they've never seen him do that before. Man, the guys must really be peeved off at each other. Katie doesn't know if she likes seeing them so angry. Harmless arguing is amusing, but it's not so funny when it seems like they actually hate each other. They're suppose to be best friends! Best friends don't hate each other!

"Katie, really, I think we should get out of here." Mama Knight says, ushering Katie toward the door. Katie frowns as she looks at the guys one last time before proceeding to follow her mom out of the apartment. Okay, maybe this has gone too far.

* * *

**What do you think of Callie's sister? I think she's gonna be adorable (and although this is mostly a drama/romance story, Cassie will provide comic relief)**

**Review! :D**


	20. Love Me Love Me

"I'm not trying to diss your family, but I swear I am so close to killing Cassie." Logan grumbles.

"Maybe you need a bodyguard." Callie says, playing with his hair. While Joanna took Cassie out to the mall, Logan and Callie decided to use the opportunity to get some uninterrupted alone time together. Logan knows that they'll be back soon, but he's enjoying the alone time while it lasts. Next thing he knows, Cassie will rush onto the back porch and try to attack him. And the way she looks at him during meals creeps him out.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Logan says with a small laugh. He takes her hand and plays with her fingers, sighing softly. She occasionally bends over to give him a kiss. He always looks forward to that. She gives great hugs too, although she claims that his are much better. He always finds it funny how they "argue" over who's a better hugger and kisser.

"What does it look like?" Callie asks suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks, confused.

"Everything." Callie clarifies. "The sky, the grass, the animals, you..."

"It's beautiful." Logan says, kissing her hand. "The sun is out, there's some birds flying around, the grass is green...As for me, I'm wearing some black basketball shorts and a white T shirt."

He sighs softly and reaches up to touch her cheek. He honestly hates that she can't see their beautiful surroundings, but he's happy to help her visualize everything. He doesn't mind at all. After all, he wants her to know what surrounds her, even though she can't see it with her own eyes. Judging from the look on her face, she appreciates his help. Since they're both disabled, they help each other.

"You've been using more skin products, haven't you?" Callie questions, rubbing his arm.

"Hey, my skin is naturally soft!" Logan argues. Callie giggles and kisses his cheek, letting out a gasp when someone knocks on the door. She helps him sit up before grabbing her cane and walking back into the large house. It's a good thing that Logan learned how to sit up on his own, otherwise this would be really uncomfortable for him.

"What are you doing here?" He hears Callie ask.

"Chill out, princess." Kendall says. "I just wanna talk to Logan."

Logan sighs heavily. He's happy that Kendall stopped by, but he knows why his friend is here. He hasn't spoken to James in a couple of weeks and Kendall is here to try and fix the problem. Well, it's a problem that just can't be fixed in two weeks. What James said really hurt him and he's finding it awfully hard to let go.

He really doesn't mean to sound stubborn, but he doesn't wanna deal with James right now.

"Hey, you alright?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah..." Logan says slowly. "Why?"

"We were really looking forward to you coming home, but instead you're here." Kendall says as he sits next to him. Logan shrugs, looking away. He's here for a reason. He doesn't wanna see James and try to run him over with the wheelchair. That's exactly what he feels like doing, but he wants to avoid it.

"Why don't you talk to us?" Kendall asks, squeezing his shoulder. "Everyone is worried about you. You're not usually the type to do something as impulsive as moving in with a girl you've only been dating for two months."

"First of all, I didn't 'move in' with her." Logan replies. "And I love her, okay? While I was in rehab, she was there for me. Sometimes I would be feeling down and she would wrap her arms around me and we would talk until I felt better."

"Wow, I didn't think you felt that strongly about her." Kendall says, sounding surprised. Logan doesn't know why.

"She gets me." Logan says, crossing his arms. "She is the one person in my life that knows exactly what I'm going through." He doesn't fight it as Kendall pulls him into a hug. Everything he's saying about Callie is true. She understands him, she has been there for him, and he really does love her. God knows that he would love to tell her, but he just doesn't know how to say it without scaring her off.

"If you love her, you should tell her." Kendall tells him.

"I don't know how." Logan murmurs.

"Find a way." Kendall advises, giving him a squeeze. Neither one of them notices Callie standing inside the house, next to the door, listening to every word they're saying.

* * *

Callie slowly backs away from the door. Logan loves her? She knows that she has feelings for him, but it just seems too soon to be saying the L word. He's the most special guy in her life and she wants him to be hers forever, but she doesn't want their relationship to move too fast. Many times, moving too fast can lead to breakups. She doesn't wanna lose him, you know? She cares about him way too much.

"We're baaack!" Cassie calls out.

"Um, hey." Callie says, holding back laughter when she sees how exhausted Logan's mom looks. Spending a few hours with Cassie would tire anyone out. She has a tendency to be very loud and hyper. If someone spends too much time with her, they might end up losing their mind. When the whole family (Callie, Cassie, and their parents) lived in LA, Callie had to lock her door to get a moment of privacy.

"Where's Logan?" Joanna asks.

"Out back with Kendall." Callie says before walking to the kitchen. She looks at the picture that she and Logan took a few weeks ago, sitting on the bar in a lovely silver frame. They were in Callie's room at the rehab center, Callie was sitting in Logan's arms, and he was kissing her cheek while his mom snapped the picture.

"Okay, why do you look so...conflicted." Cassie asks as she enters the kitchen.

"I overheard Logan saying that he loves me."

"Oh my gosh!" Cassie screams, jumping up and down. Callie frantically shushes her sister, slapping her hand over the girl's mouth. Once Cassie has quieted down, Callie smacks her behind the head and gives her a dirty look. Logan doesn't need to know that she overheard him. At least not yet! She needs to figure out how to handle this first.

"Shut up!" She whispers.

"Now you guys can get married and have adorable little babies and-"

"Do I need to put duck tape over your mouth?"

That shuts her up.

Callie rubs her temples, trying to figure this whole thing out. Her boyfriend of only two months loves her. Yeah, she thinks she might love him too, but she doesn't know if she should say it. If a couple starts saying "I love you" too soon, it might make things awkward. She doesn't want their relationship to be awkward.

"Maybe you should just talk to him." Cassie suggests

"No, I can't-Cassie what are doing?" Callie gives her sister a confused look.

"I like crossing my eyes! It's funny!"

Callie rolls her eyes and walks past Cassie. Sometimes she just doesn't know how to respond to that girl.

* * *

Logan watches as Cassie jumps on the huge trampoline in the back yard. She's giggling like a five year old girl. Logan and Kendall aren't sure if they should be amused or concerned. For a fourteen year old girl, she really seems to have the brain of an elementary schooler. She seems ridiculously immature for her age.

"Callie is related to _that_?" Kendall asks.

"Logie, you wanna join me?!" Cassie asks happily. Kendall groans and smacks his hand over his face, while Logan just gives his girlfriend's sister a strange look. He's confined to a wheelchair, so he obviously can't join her on the trampoline, even he wishes that he could. He would love to get on the trampoline and do his backflips like he use to. He would love if he and Callie could do it together and fall down laughing.

"Is she behaving okay?" Joanna asks, stepping onto the back porch.

"She reminds me of a chihuahua." Kendall says, watching Cassie as the girl jumps and eagerly claps her hands. Logan pulls Callie onto his lap and kisses her cheek, glancing at Kendall. His friend is giving him a look that says "Tell her how you feel." Logan really wants to, but he doesn't know if he can. He doesn't wanna freak her out. "You know, small and yappy."

"I'll bet you guys five dollars that I can do two backflips!" Cassie says, still jumping.

"Don't backflip." Callie murmurs. "Please don't backflip."

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it!" Joanna says, kissing her son's cheek before walking back inside.

"Kendall, could you get Cassie?" Callie requests. Kendall shrugs and walks down the steps, approaching the trampoline. He grabs Cassie and throws her over his shoulder, looking somewhat creeped out as she squeals and giggles happily. He sits her down and gives her a look. Logan gulps as she throws her arms around him, planting a kiss on his cheek. She loves randomly walking up behind him and giving him kisses, even when her sister is in the room.

"Hey! James and Carlos are here!" Joanna calls out. Kendall, Logan, and Callie watch Cassie as her eyes widen and she runs into the house. While Kendall goes inside, Logan just stays where he is, in no mood to talk to James. Some people might say that he's being stubborn, but he feels like he has every right to be. James really hurt him and he just can't let him go.

"It's getting hot out here." Callie says, hugging him. Then she gets off his lap and grabs the handles of his wheelchair, slowly pushing him into the house. He was hoping that she would just let him be alone, but she's probably worried that he's gonna get overheated.

"Okay, what is this?" James asks, pointing to the girl hugging his waist.

"Color the kitten." Kendall says, grabbing a random coloring book off the coffee table. Cassie happily accepts it and goes to the dining room to begin coloring. Logan wasn't paying much attention to her because he's too be busy feeling the awkwardness between him and James. He doesn't even know what to say.

"Well, James, are you gonna apologize to Logan?" Carlos says sarcastically. "Of course, even if you do, you probably won't mean it."

"What?" James snaps.

"You don't mean anything you say!" Carlos says, turning to face him. "We promised we would never hurt each other and you broke that promise!"

"Alright, that's enough." Kendall says firmly, looking at Carlos.

"No, I'm serious!" Carlos says defensively. "He doesn't even deserve Logan as a friend! In fact, maybe he doesn't deserve any friends at all! Why? Because he'll just treat them all like dirt."

"Okay, that's it!" James shouts, giving Carlos a push. The shorter boy gives him a surprised look before replacing it with a glare, lunging at James. Logan jumps, looking at Kendall and Callie frantically. His mom went to make sure Cassie didn't get into any trouble, but he hopes that she might know what to do.

"Stop!" Kendall says, trying to get between them. While he attempts to break up the fight, Logan tries to keep his breathing steady. His head is starting to hurt really bad and tears are prickling at his eyes. It gets even worse when Carlos manages to punch James right in the nose, probably breaking it.

"Do something!" Callie calls out to Kendall, sitting on Logan's lap. His best friends are falling apart right in front of him. Why is this happening? He feels like he can hardly breathe because he's being forced to watch this.

"Boys, what's going on?!" Joanna yells as she rushes back into the living room.

"Look, I've got this under control!" Kendall says, finally managing to yank Carlos off of James.

"Alright, tell me what happened." Joanna says sternly. "The whole truth."

"These two idiots just started going at it." Callie says, kissing the top of Logan's head. He refuses to cry in front of his friends, even though he's just barely holding back tears. His friends have never got into a real physical fight before. He had to witness their first one. It was awful to watch and probably traumatizing. Not as much as the accident, but bad enough.

"James, go wait in the bathroom until we calm Logan down." Kendall instructs. "Then we'll take care of your nose."

James nods, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he walks down the hallway. Then Kendall walks over to Logan and kneels in front of the injured boy. "You okay, buddy?"

Logan takes a few deep breaths until he has relaxed, then he responds with "Yeah, and I'll take care of James."

His mom, Kendall, and Callie all look apprehensive, but they keep their thoughts to themselves. With that, Logan allows Callie to get off of his lap and he turns his chair around, following James to the restroom.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, Cassie's celeb lookalike is Vanessa Hudgens:)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Friendships Repaired

James wipes his eyes as he pulls the toilet seat, sitting down. His nose hurts, but he doesn't care about that at all. Why did Kendall ask them to meet him here? He should have known that something would go wrong. James isn't blaming Kendall for anything, though. If he hadn't upset Logan, they wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be suffering from a broken nose and his friends wouldn't hate him.

He looks up when he hears squeaky wheels, filling with dread. He supposes that Logan is ready to yell at him. James will just have to take it. After all, he deserves everything that he has gotten so far. Verbal abuse from Carlos, getting the cold shoulder from Kendall, physical abuse from Carlos, and he certainly deserves to have Logan scream at him.

Logan wheels into the restroom, holding a First Aid kit on his lap. He sits it on the sink counter, opening it up. James watches carefully, wondering why Logan isn't yelling. He's being totally silent as he digs through the First Aid kit, finally pulling out some kleenex. He tears a couple of small pieces off.

"Let me see." He says, reaching out to James. The taller boy winces as Logan touches his nose, taking slow and deep breaths. "Okay, you use to throw a fit when you were hurt. Why not this time?"

"I have no business complaining about anything." James whispers. "I mean, you had a car on top of you and you haven't complained."

"You weren't there when it happened." Logan replies. "I screamed and I cried a lot. Don't think that I'm so tough just because you've never seen me complain."

James winces again, holding back tears. Not tears of pain, but tears of sadness. He can picture Logan underneath that car, screaming and crying, and it just breaks his heart. How is Logan still sane after going through that? It must have been the worst pain that he ever felt, yet his personality hasn't changed much. James couldn't be prouder of his friend for being so strong after that.

"I don't think it's broken." Logan says as he picks up the two small pieces of kleenex. He carefully puts them in James's nostrils to stop the bleeding, then he closes the First Aid kit. James keeps watching him, quickly looking away when Logan glances at him. He wonders if his friend still hates him.

"You have every right to hate me, you know." He points out.

"Who ever said that I hated you?" Logan asks, looking in the mirror.

"You haven't spoken to me in two weeks."

"Look, what you said really hurt my feelings." Logan explains. "I didn't know how to face you after that. However, I don't hate you."

James can't believe that Logan doesn't hate him. He deserves to be hated by everyone. He hurt his best friend, something he never wanted to. He promised himself that he would never hurt his friends, but he did it anyway. As if Logan hasn't dealt with enough! James was a terrible friend. He doesn't deserve to have someone like Logan in his life.

"Logan, you've been through enough already." He says. "Your dad and that car accident, then your own accident and the paralysis and the wheelchair-"

"My life hasn't been perfect, but I have plenty to be thankful for." Logan responds. "I have family, you guys, my girlfriend..."

"You know, I've always been kind of...jealous of you." James admits reluctantly.

"What? Why?" Logan questions.

"I'm just the guy with good looks, but you're the whole package." James says quietly. "Good looks and brains. If I wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Jay, you're not stupid." Logan says softly. "And it's not like I'm that great. Being smart isn't always easy. I use to get bullied by the "cool guys." That isn't much fun, so be glad that you're just the good looking guy."

Without thinking, James reaches out and hugs his friend, his eyes filling up with more tears. To his surprise, Logan actually hugs him back, and he couldn't be more relieved.

* * *

"You guys made up? Please say you made up!" Cassie pleads when James and Logan return to the living room.

"Um, yeah, we're fine now." Logan says weirdly.

"So I guess you'll move back in with us?" Carlos asks hopefully. They stop talking and look at Cassie, who is suddenly crying for some reason. Okay, what is wrong with her? Callie gives her sister an odd look. Just a moment later, she hears Logan squeak, sounding as if someone is suffocating him. Oh boy, Cassie is upset because now Logan is probably gonna go back to the Palm Woods. Callie will be kind of sad too, but Logan should live with his friends. They'll be able to help him more than she can.

"Look, you and Callie can...um...visit anytime." Logan gasps as Cassie hugs him tighter.

Callie sighs and shakes her head, pulling Cassie away from her boyfriend. She really doesn't like her sister being so clingy with Logan. It's just a crazy fangirl thing, but she can get jealous easily. She doesn't like girls being all over her guy, no matter who they are. You know, unless it's his mom, Mama Knight, or Kelly. It's these "Rushers" that concern her.

She replaces Cassie with herself, sitting on Logan's lap with her arms around his neck. She needs to figure out what to do about the whole "I love you" thing. She does love Logan, but the last thing she wants to do is weird out their relationship. She knows that there's something special between them, but she doesn't wanna rush it. After a couple more months, "I love you" might be an appropriate thing to say, but she isn't so sure right now.

"I guess I'll get my stuff packed." Logan says, wheeling himself and Callie out of the living room. Once they are in Callie's bedroom, she gets off of his lap. He immediately reaches for her hand, pulling her back into his arms. She wonders what she should say. Should she say that she loves him too? Or should she keep her mouth shut?

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks him.

"You're too quiet."

Callie sighs softly. "Look, I overheard you telling Kendall that you love me."

"And you don't feel the same way." Logan says sadly.

"No, I do!" Callie says quickly, grabbing his face. "I'm just not sure about saying it back because I don't wanna make things weird between us. I really care about you and I'm worried that it's too soon to be saying that we love each other."

"But I do love you." Logan whispers, his arms around her waist. "I love you so much. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I know how I feel about you. I hope that you feel the same about me."

Callie rubs his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. The emotion in those eyes is absolutely genuine. He really does love her.

She slowly brings her face closer to his, kissing him gently. "I love you too."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Logan whispers in her ear, smiling. Callie smiles back, hugging his neck. Saying "I love you" actually feels really nice and...not awkward. It feels genuine, you know? She's happy that she said it.

"Now, I guess we should get your stuff packed." She says, getting off his lap. She walks over to the closet and pulls out his suitcase, almost sad that he won't be staying at her house anymore. She had a really good time.

* * *

Lucy sits awkwardly next to Jo in the Palm Woods hot tub. She knows that Jo isn't happy about her and Kendall being a couple, since they use to date. Honestly, Lucy wishes that she and Jo could be _friends_, but it's not easy since she's dating Jo's ex boyfriend. It just makes things really awkward between them. The best decision would be to get out of here before Jo tries to kill her. It's only a matter of time before it gets ugly.

"How long have you and Kendall been dating?" Jo asks flatly.

"Just a few months." Lucy replies. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Lucy laughs nervously, rushing to get out of the hot tub. She quickly grabs her towel and dries herself off, picking up her beach bag and rushing inside. At the same time that she enters the building, the guys come in from the parking garage. She glances over at Jo one last time before approaching her boyfriend and his friends.

"Did James finally decide to stop being an ass?" She questions.

"Yeah, and Carlos punched him in the face." Kendall says, giving her a kiss.

"Okay," Lucy frowns. "And who is Nerd Boy texting?"

"I'm talking to Callie, and do not call me Nerd Boy." Logan says, his eyes still glued to his phone. "I am not a nerd."

Lucy holds back a laugh, leaning over to give him a hug. Kendall told her all about Logan and James's fight and how Logan had decided to stay with Callie for a few days. Lucy actually hasn't met Callie, but it was nice of her to let Logan stay at her place. Maybe Lucy should go stay at a friend's house so she can avoid Jo. She always gets a little nervous around that girl. Ever since Jo caught Kendall kissing his new girlfriend, she has been acting rather cold toward him and Lucy.

"Look, I've gotta take a shower, but I'll talk to you guys later." She tells them.

"Sounds good to me." Kendall says, giving her another kiss. She turns around and walks toward the elevator, eager to get to the safety of her own apartment.

* * *

"We're so happy that you're back." Mama Knight says, giving Logan a hug. "Now, I would like to show you something."

"What is it?" Logan asks.

"You'll see." Mama Knight tells him, pushing his wheelchair toward his and Carlos's shared bedroom. It turns out that she completely rearranged the room, so that Logan has plenty of room to get around. There are no tight squeezes, meaning that he can easily get to the closet, his bed, and desk. Also, it seems as if Mama Knight and Carlos did some cleaning up. Wow, this is really nice.

"Thanks." He says, wheeling himself over to his bed. "It looks great."

"We did some rearranging so you won't have any trouble getting around." Mama Knight says, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I"m not quite sure when your mom is gonna find a new place for you guys, so we just decided to fix up the apartment until then."

Logan is kind of tired and would like to lay down, but he doesn't wanna ask Mama Knight for help. He did learn how to transfer himself from his wheelchair to his bed in rehab, so this shouldn't be hard at all. He pulls the covers back and positions his wheelchair, slowly pulling himself onto the bed. Of course, Mama Knight ends up doing the rest for him, lifting his paralyzed legs onto the bed. She even pulls his covers up for him.

"You just get some rest, okay?" She tells him. "You'll feel a lot better."

"I will." Logan responds, closing his eyes. Mama Knight gently kisses his cheek before leaving him alone to sleep. He finally drifts off into a peaceful slumber, but it only lasts about ten minutes. He wakes up when his mom comes into the room and lays next to him, pulling him close. He knows that she'll wanna stay in 2J with him until she can find them a house, but he just wonders where she'll sleep. The bedrooms are all taken.

"I'm glad you boys made up." Joanna tells him.

"So am I." Logan says, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Now, get some sleep." His mom says softly. "I want you to feel good and rested."

That won't be a problem for Logan. He's pretty exhausted.

* * *

**Who loved the conversation between James and Logan? *raises hand***

**Review! :D**


	22. Babysitting Adventure

"Alright, I can do this." Logan murmurs, looking up at the cabinet. He was hoping to enjoy some cookies and milk, but the bowls are in a cabinet that any wheelchair using person can't reach. Well, he refuses to be like other people. Even though he's in a wheelchair, he's perfectly capable of getting something out of the cabinet. All he has to do is pull himself onto the counter, get the bowl, and get back in his chair. That's not hard, right?

He grabs the counter and tries to pull himself up, but his legs aren't having it. The minute he tries to crawl up, he falls right back down. Okay, this is ridiculous. He tries again and the exact same thing happens. He grumbles in frustration, staring at the cookies next to the sink. Seriously? Why does it have to be so difficult to get a bowl?

"Logan? Honey, what are you doing?" Mama Knight asks him.

"Trying to get a bowl from the cabinet." Logan says, still trying to reach for it.

"I'll get it." Mama Knight says, opening the cabinet and grabbing a bowl for him. "You should let me know when you need something."

"Thanks." Logan says quietly as he pours some milk into it. Then he carries the bowl and the cookies over to the dining table. He's amazed that he's still tall enough to sit at the table. He thought that he might have to get one of those special kiddie tables. He's glad that he doesn't have to, though. That would be really embarrassing. Scratch that, it would be _humiliating. _He already has to deal with people staring at him every time he leaves the apartment.

Knock! Knock!

"It's open!" Mama Knight calls out. The door is pushed open and Callie walks in with Cassie.

"Where's Logan?" Callie asks.

"Over here." Logan waves. Callie turns in the direction of his voice, making her way over to him. He reaches for her hand and helps her onto his lap, giving her a hug. They talked this morning and she had mentioned coming over to visit.

"Listen, could you guys watch Cassie for me?" She asks him. "The guys from my record company wanna meet with me."

Logan laughs nervously. Callie wants him and the guys to babysit Cassie? He doesn't know how well that'll turn out. Who knows what kind of trouble she might get into? Besides, what if she causes Bitters to have a nervous breakdown? She could make anyone lose their mind. Yeah, she's sweet and cute, even amusing at times, but she's not an easy person to deal with. He doesn't even know how her and Callie's parents expect her to take care of her disabled sister. She can barely take care of herself.

"Um, yeah." He gulps. "Sure."

"Callie, are you ready to go?" Kathryn asks, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Callie tells her before looking at Logan. "You guys will be fine." She kisses his cheek before standing back up, slowly making her way toward the door, as if she's uncertain about where to go. But Kathryn is there to gently grab her arm and guide her out the door. He sighs as the door closes, slowly glancing at Cassie, who is already at the top of the swirly slide. Yep, that should be enough to keep her occupied for a few hours.

"You guys have a swirly slide?" She gasps. "Cool!"

She slides down the swirly slide, squealing and giggling all the way. Even Mama Knight looks nervous about having this...child in their home. Um, they can handle a fourteen year old girl, right? She can't be that difficult to deal with.

"What is she doing here?" Kendall groans as he, James, and Carlos walk into the living room.

"We've gotta...babysit her." Logan replies. He hears James groan and he doesn't argue. Hey, he feels the same way, but since they're stuck with this job, they better do it well. They need to keep her occupied so she doesn't break anything.

"I wanna go to the mall." Cassie tells them.

"Cassie, why don't we-" Kendall starts to say.

"No, let's take her!" Logan says suddenly. It's the perfect excuse for him to get out of the apartment. And they better leave soon. His mom went out to do some grocery shopping and Logan knows that she probably wants him to rest. They need to get to the mall before she comes home and starts protesting.

"Can I go?" Katie asks them. "I'm bored."

"Can we go, Mama Knight?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"Sure." Mama Knight responds. "Just be careful."

"Yay!" Cassie says, sitting on Logan's lap. He gets a deadpan expression on his face, glancing at his friends. So he has to carry her around? Ugh...whatever. As long as she stays out of trouble!

* * *

"Um...Cassie, you're gonna hang out with James and Carlos!" Kendall says, pushing Cassie into his two friends.

"Why can't she go with you guys?" James complains.

"Because we said so." Kendall replies before he and Logan quickly get away. Still feeling incredibly protective of Logan, he grabs the handles of his friend's wheelchair. He knows that Logan isn't a big fan of someone else pushing him around, but it's hard not to be overly protective. He just wants Logan to relax, instead of wearing himself out by maneuvering his own chair.

"Man, people are staring." Logan tells him.

"Ignore them." Kendall says, pushing the wheelchair. Since Logan just got out of rehab a few days ago, he deserves to go somewhere that he likes. So Kendall pushes him toward the bookstore, one of his favorite places at the mall. Every time they come here, the bookstore is always the first place he goes. Kendall can go wherever he wants after Logan has had some fun. He knows that his friend needs it after spending two long months undergoing physical therapy.

"I thought you would wanna go to-"

"I can go later." Kendall says, pushing him toward the science section. It contains all the science books that he loves so much. Kendall can't say that it's his favorite section, but he knows that this is Logan's favorite place in the whole bookstore. Kendall will endure the boredom for his buddy.

"You can go if you want." Logan tells him. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Kendall asks apprehensively.

"Yeah." Logan says with a smile. "Go on."

Kendall reluctantly turns around and exits the store, leaving Logan alone.

* * *

When Camille tried to mess with Logan and Callie, she wasn't trying to hurt Logan. That's why she decided to leave them alone. She can't help but feel her heart sink when she sees him, especially when he's with Callie. It hurts that he's happy with someone else. It has been nearly two months since they broke up and she still hasn't let him go. She can't possibly forget about him, even though there's no way he'll get back with her. She just hopes that Callie knows how lucky she is. She better treat him like he deserves to be treated.

She flips through a magazine at Barnes and Noble, cringing at all these articles about celebrities and their significant others. Camille doesn't know if she'll ever be able to find anyone else. She loves Logan too much. She won't ever forget when Logan yelled at her in the hospital. He believed that the accident was her fault. In a way, she supposes that it kind of is. If she hadn't been such a jerk, he wouldn't have gotten so upset. He wouldn't have drove off.

She has never dated a guy like Logan Mitchell. He's different than other guys. Many guys would rather hook up with a girl once and never call her again, but Logan wasn't like that. He was never shallow or self absorbed. He's so sweet and perfect. She loves him so much and it kills her to know that she lost him. Now he has a new girl.

She looks up at the TV, glaring at the screen. One of Callie's music videos, for Who's That Girl, is being played. It makes her sick that she can relate to that song so well, yet it's sung by the girl that took her guy from her. She wants to be the one holding Logan when he cries. She wants to hug him and kiss him whenever she sees him. She doesn't have that privilege anymore.

All she has now are memories, like the time that she and Logan finally got back together the first time. They had broken up before after Camille kissed James (he was helping her with an audition), but they decided to give their relationship another try. She was so happy to get him back, but this time it seems that they've broken up for good.

She hates Callie Rivers. Callie will only stay with Logan until she makes her big comeback, then she'll break his heart. Well, if she does that, she's going down.

She turns around and looks around, surprised when she sees Logan with his eyes glued to a book. She feels tempted to go over and talk to him, but she finds that she's too scared. He wouldn't wanna talk to her anyway. So she exits the bookstore as fast as she can.

* * *

"Callie, can you shut up for five minutes?" James complains as Cassie rambles on about anything and everything.

Carlos is pretty hyper himself, but even he finds Cassie irritating. They're stuck walking around Forever 21 because of her. Carlos was hoping to meet up with Kendall and Logan for lunch later, but Cassie won't let that happen anytime soon. She stayed in the fitting room for twenty minutes, trying on God know how many outfits. And Carlos wouldn't say this out loud, but those tiny shorts make her look like a slut.

"Shush! I'm not finished!" Cassie whines. "One time, I was in my science class and we dissecting frogs. When we cut it open, I threw up on my lap partner."

Carlos cringes and looks at James, who looks just as disturbed. Neither of them can believe that they're stuck babysitting her while Kendall and Logan get to do whatever they want. James and Carlos have to follow Cassie around to all these girly stores because she can't be trusted alone. Who knows what would go wrong if she were left on her own? Therefore, someone has to stay with her so she doesn't get into trouble.

"Oooh, what about this?" Cassie asks eagerly, showing them the sparkly black minidress.

"Looks like something Selena Gomez would wear." James tells her.

"Oh my gosh, I love her!" Cassie gasps. "And she's dating Justin Bieber, which is totally cool! Maybe Logan and Callie can be the next Jelena! How awesome would that be?"

"I'm gonna walk away now." Carlos says flatly, doing exactly as he just stated. He needs to get away from her before he gets a headache. Usually, it's him who's annoying someone else, but now he's on the receiving end. It's not fun at all. Now he understands why other people have threatened to lock him in the closet.

He waits outside and it's ten more minutes before James and Cassie exit the store.

"It's about time." He says, grabbing Cassie's wrist.

"Oooh, are we going on an adventure?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're going on an adventure." James lies. "But you have to be quiet. Otherwise, no adventure."

Wow, that actually works. Carlos gives him a thumbs up.

"Kids, watch out for the wet floor." The janitor tells him.

"Thanks for warning us." Carlos says politely, still holding onto Cassie's wrist. The young girl giggles whenever she sees a life size Justin Bieber cutout, rushing over to it. Carlos glances at James, who groans and smacks a hand against his waist. Cassie is eagerly snapping pictures of herself with her cell phone, posing with the Bieber cutout.

"Cassie, get over here!" James calls out. Cassie puts her phone away and walks over to them, smiling cheerfully. It's kind of funny how she manages to be both adorable and creepy at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, pizza!" Carlos says suddenly. But he accidentally bumps into Cassie, causing her to slip and fall into the water fountain. Dang it! He has gotta stop getting so excited over food. Of course, it's not like he can help it.

"Way to go, Senor Stupid!"

"Rude!"

James squeaks as he looks over at Cassie, who is laying in the water. Oh boy...this can't be good.

"Ohhh, you guys are gonna be so much trouble."

"Shut it, Katie!"

* * *

**Don't worry! Cassie is fine:) She just bumped her head **

**There will be some comedy and some Jo/Lucy drama in the next chapter;D**

**Review! :D**


	23. Crazier

Logan wheels himself out of Barnes and Noble, carrying his first shopping bag of the day. Now he needs to find Cassie, Katie, and the guys. Gosh, he hopes that Cassie hasn't gotten into any trouble. Trouble is the reason she's in LA! The last thing she needs is more drama. So he prays that James, Carlos, and Katie are keeping her under control. Well, Katie can't do much since she's _younger _than Cassie, but still!

He isn't expecting what he ends up running into. His friends standing by the water fountain, while as some guy examines Cassie, who is soaking wet and not appearing to be...all there. He must be a doctor. Logan's eyes widen in disbelief as he looks at them, wanting to know what the hell happened to his girlfriend's sister. Man, what did they do to her?!

"Oh my God!" He yells. "What happened to her?!"

"Um," Carlos says awkwardly. "She fell?"

Logan sighs and shakes his head, watching Cassie. Callie is gonna kill them. They were suppose to watch Cassie for a few hours and they let her fall into a freaking water fountain! Logan isn't even gonna ask how that happened? Chances are, he would regret it anyway! Nope, he's just gonna keep quiet and hope that Cassie doesn't have a concussion.

"Well, she doesn't appear to have a concussion." The man tells them. "She just has a bit of a headache. Just take her home and get her an ice pack."

"Thanks." Kendall says, helping Cassie up. Cassie stumbles over to Logan and he pulls his bag out of the way, sighing as she sits on his lap. He glances at Carlos, who looks pretty guilty. Why is Logan not surprised? Much of the trouble they get into is caused by him. Not all, but most. He has a tendency to do things like this.

"Do I even wanna know what you did?" He asks, sighing as Cassie rests her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, I saw a pizza place and I turned to get a better look, but I bumped into Cassie and knocked her into the fountain!"

Logan smacks his hand against his face, groaning in frustration. Only you, Carlos, only you. Logan has never known anyone that gets as excited over food as Carlos Garcia does. And that caused him to injure Cassie! They really need to get him one of those child leashes whenever they go out. For someone that's legally considered an adult, he really doesn't act like one.

"We're gonna talk about this when we get home." He warns. "And we've gotta figure out how to explain this to Callie."

* * *

"Really, Carlos? I'm holding an ice pack to Cassie's head because of _pizza_?" Logan questions incredulously. Cassie is mumbling incoherently and stuffing her face with leftover Snickerdoodles. She has the stuff all around her mouth, but she doesn't seem to care at all. Mama Knight gave her some medicine for her headache and it made her kind of loopy. Logan is very concerned about how Callie might react.

Knock! Knock!  
"Logiebear, I think your girlfriend is back." James points out. Logan shoots him a look and wheels himself toward the door, pulling it open. He smiles nervously upon seeing Callie and her assistant standing there. Oh, what is he suppose to tell her? How is he suppose to tell her that his idiotic best friend knocked her sister into a water fountain?

"How was Cassie?" She asks him.

"She was...fine." He gulps. "But I should warn you that she has a bit of a headache."

"Oh my gosh!" Kathryn yells.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks her.

"What happened to her?" Kathryn questions as she approaches Cassie. Logan squeaks as Callie sits on his lap, looking confused. He really doesn't wanna explain what happened, so he's hoping that someone else will do it for him. He doesn't do so well under pressure. There's no way that he can calmly explain that Carlos got excited over a stupid pizza shop, wasn't paying attention, and caused Cassie to injure herself.

"There was a tiny accident." Kendall says awkwardly.

"She fell into a water fountain and bumped her head." Carlos adds.

"She what?!" Callie says in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Carlos laughs nervously. Kathryn shakes her head and sits next to Cassie, looking at the young girl.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

Cassie mumbles incoherently in response. Logan looks up at Callie, who is looking at him with a questioning look.

"Hey, this isn't as bad bad as the time that I accidentally let Carlos's bird outside and it flew away." James says with a laugh. Everyone looks at him suddenly, caught off guard by his confession. Then they glance at Carlos, who looks incredibly shocked and maybe even a bit angry. Logan hopes that he won't get too mad, though. James was a little kid, so it's not like he did it to be mean.

"You what?" He asks.

"Sparky looked like he wanted to fly around, so I took him outside!"

"James!" Carlos screeches. "Tu culo se va a ir patadas tan difícil! Me oye?! Usted mejor dormir con un ojo abierto!"

"I have no idea what you're saying!" James retorts. Carlos continues to ramble in Spanish, while everyone else tries to pay attention to Cassie. You see? This is exactly why Logan didn't feel good about being put in charge of her. Something was bound to go wrong! He tries to not be such a pessimist, but sometimes it's impossible to avoid.

"Alright, what is wrong with my sister?" Callie questions.

"Mama Knight gave her some medicine and it made her a little loopy!" Logan says before glaring at James and Carlos. "Will you two shut up?" Then he returns his attention to Callie. "Look, she'll be fine in a few hours. She just needs to get some rest."

Hoping to get back on her good side, he gives her a soft and loving kiss. "Don't worry."

"Logan Mitchell, it's a good thing that you're cute." Callie says, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yeah, he knew that she couldn't stay mad at him. Besides, it's not like Cassie is dead. There's not one person in this room that hasn't bumped their head before. It might have been better if Mama Knight hadn't gotten her such a strong medication, but at least she's...comfortable.

"So...you're not gonna kill me?" He asks hopefully.

"Um...no, I won't kill you."

"Oh, thank goodness."

* * *

Jo watches as Lucy chats with Camille by the Palm Woods pool, trying to avoid looking too irritated. She understands that Kendall had no idea that she was returning, so he moved on. She gets that! However, she is tired of Lucy flaunting her relationship with him. Every time she sees Lucy and Kendall together, she wants to scream at them. She isn't trying to be a jerk. She was just really hoping that she and Kendall could pick up where they left off.

She looks toward the doors and sees Kendall walking outside with Logan. The first thing he does is give Lucy a kiss and it makes Jo physically ill. Like, the disgust she feels is just...ugh, she doesn't even know how to describe. Lucy seems like a perfectly nice girl, but Jo wishes that she wasn't with Kendall. Why couldn't she get another guy? Why did it have to be Kendall?

"Have you talked to Jo lately?" She hears Lucy asks Kendall.

"Not much." Kendall admits.

"She's being such a bitter little skunkbag lately." Lucy grumbles. "It's starting to creep me out."

Bitter little skunkbag? Is that what she called Jo? Because Jo is far from being bitter. She's freaking happy for them! They can go off and get hitched for all she cares! She doesn't need this! She's on a hit TV show and she has millions of male fans that would love to date her! Why does she need Kendall Knight? He's not the only guy in the world!

"Why don't you just talk to her? Maybe you guys can be friends." Camille suggests.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Lucy snorts.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with her." Jo says coolly as she approaches them. "There's no way in hell that I will ever be friends with her."

"And I hate to tell you this, but you need to get off your high horse and stop acting like you should get everything you want!" Lucy retorts.

"And maybe you need to get a brain, since you obviously do not own one!" Jo retaliates.

"Are you suggesting that I'm dumb?"

"If that's what you wanna call it, then yeah, I'm calling you dumb."

Lucy stares Jo down as she gets in the girl's face. "Take that back."

Jo rolls her eyes. Does this girl seriously think that she's intimidating? Because she's not. The crazy hair and tattoo on her ribcage might make her seem tough, but she's not. In fact, she looks stupid. And she probably doesn't have years of Jujitsu training either, so she would lose in any fight.

"Make me." She replies coldly. Before she can do a thing, Lucy gives her a push. She stumbles backwards, but manages to keep from falling down. She doesn't pay attention to Kendall, Logan, and Camille, who are watching in shock. She's too busy preparing to give Lucy the beating of a lifetime. Yep, this girl is going down!

She slaps Lucy across the face, stepping aside when Lucy lunges at her. She smirks proudly, but that pride is cut short when Lucy comes behind her and yanks her hair, forcing her to the ground. The girl raises her fist to punch Jo, but that doesn't work out so well. Jo rolls them over so she's on top, only to end up shrieking as Lucy pushes her off.

"Girls, maybe we should-" Kendall tries to protest.

"Stop them!" Camille yells. By now, a small crowd has formed to watch the fight, which is getting more violent by the minute. Jo finally gives a good punch to Lucy's cheek and Lucy responds by roughly slapping her.

"What is going on?!" Bitters yells, pushing through the crowd. When Jo and Lucy see him, they stop fighting, looking absolutely mortified. Suddenly, Jo doesn't feel so good about fighting. With one last look toward her friends, she runs back into the Palm Woods in tears.

* * *

Kendall thought that the craziness ended with Cassie passing out on their couch, but apparently it wasn't over yet. He doesn't understand why Jo and Lucy fought. Do they really hate each other that much? Is he the cause of their rivalry? He doesn't wanna be the cause of the drama between them. He felt awful when Jo ran off crying, so he's gonna see if she's okay. Well, if he can figure out where she is.

"Jo!" He calls out.

"She's in the staircase." Brunette Jennifer tells him. Kendall runs in that direction, opening the door that leads to the stairs. He sees Jo sitting at the top of the first flight of steps, tears streaming down her cheeks. He never wanted to see her cry. Deep down, he still loves her, but he's with Lucy now. But there is a part of him that would love to get back with Jo. She was his first love and she's really special to him.

"Are you gonna yell at me?" She asks him. "You know, since I hit your girlfriend."

Why doesn't Kendall feel happy when Lucy is referred to as his girlfriend? It use to feel nice calling her his girlfriend, but it suddenly doesn't feel so great. He wishes that he knew why.

"I'm not mad." He says, sitting next to her. "I just wanna know why you did it."

"I'm just gonna be honest here." Jo tells him. "I still love you and I hate seeing you and Lucy together. Every time you greet her with kiss, I hate it. I wish it was me, okay? I couldn't take it anymore, so I guess I lost my mind."

What Kendall does next surprises even him. He grabs her and pulls her into a passionate, genuine kiss. It's a pretty long kiss too. Strangely enough, he feels different kissing Jo than he does with Lucy. Since Jo came back, he has kind of fallen out of love with Lucy. He tried to ignore those feelings, but he can't do it anymore.

* * *

**Translation (this is what the translator gave me)**

**Tu culo se va a ir patadas tan difícil! Me oye?! Usted mejor dormir con un ojo abierto: Your butt is going to get kicked so hard! You hear me? You better sleep with one eye open!**

* * *

**There will be more Logan/Callie cuteness in the next chapter! :D**

**Review! :D**


	24. Remember That I Love You

Callie is honestly glad that Kathryn is staying with Cassie tonight. She wants to spend some time with her boyfriend. At this moment, they are in his bed, but Callie is the only one that's actually awake. She can hear Logan's soft, steady breathing, as he sleeps peacefully. She carefully rolls onto her side, burying her face in his chest. Although he stays asleep, his arm drapes over her, pulling her closer to him. She can't even begin to describe her feelings for this boy. All she can really say is that she is completely in love with him.

Her hand rests against his side, while she enjoys the comfort of being in his arms. She hates that she can't see him, though. All she wants is to be able to see his cute face. She only knows what he looks and sounds like because she had seen pictures of him and heard him in some interviews before she lost her eyesight. When she wants to know what sexy outfit he's wearing, she has to _ask _him.

Her record company wants her to write and record a new song. They think that she can still make a sort of comeback, despite her condition. She's reluctant to agree, though. If she tries to go onstage and perform, she might end up falling off the stage because she can't see where she's going. All she knows right now is that her comeback single will be inspired by a very special guy.

There's something else that bothers her. She still remembers how Camille told Logan that Callie would dump him once she made her comeback. That's not true! She loves Logan and she would never do anything to hurt him. She can't believe that Camille would make such an accusation. If anything, she's scared that Logan will break up with_ her._

She slowly sits up, careful not to wake him up. She gets out of bed and fumbles around for her cane, finally grabbing it and leaving the room. She's amazed that she manages to avoid hitting the wall. She somehow manages to make it to the living room, where she lowers herself onto the couch. She grabs a book that she left on the coffee table. It's a special Braille book, since she can't read anything in normal language.

She opens it and touches the page with one finger, carefully "reading" the words. It becomes depressing after a few minutes, so she ends up closing the book and putting it back on the coffee table. Maybe she should just go and lay back down. She's not tired, though. She doesn't know what to do. She could get to work on that song, but she doesn't really know how she's suppose to write when she can't even see.

She finds herself turning her head in the direction of squeaky wheels. That can only mean that Logan woke up. It's eleven thirty and she was hoping that the poor guy would get some sleep. She probably woke him up when she got out of bed.

"Why did you get up?" He asks her.

"I guess I wasn't tired." She says, listening as Logan transfers himself from the wheelchair to the couch. Next thing she knows, he has wrapped an arm around her and places a kiss on her cheek. She crawls onto his lap and rests her head on his shoulder. She refuses to complain about her own disability in front of him. He's in a wheelchair, he can't walk, so why should Callie have the right to complain? Logan doesn't complain about his situation.

"You wanna talk?" He whispers in her ear. She shakes her head, kissing his cheek. "Come on, it's okay to talk to me."

"I'm okay." Callie insists, snuggling against him.

"I love you." Logan murmurs, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too." Callie tells him, smiling softly. "I love you so much."

* * *

Logan and Callie ended up falling asleep on the couch. When Logan wakes up, it's ten thirty and Callie is still asleep in his arms. He looks at his girlfriend, gently running his fingers through her hair. He wishes she would talk to him about what was bothering her last night. He could tell that she was thinking about something, but she wouldn't tell him. He just wants her to talk to him, you know?

Mama Knight must have came and put a blanket over them. Logan also notices a pillow behind his head. Another thing, he must have fell asleep in his jeans and long sleeve T shirt. Hey, he was too lazy to get changed. Callie, on the other hand, remembered to get changed into her nightclothes. The fact that she's wearing Hello Kitty pajamas is really amusing to him.

"Hey, you're awake." Joanna says, walking into the living room. She greets him with a kiss on the cheek. "Katie and the guys all went down to the pool."

"Oh." Logan replies. "I guess Cal and I were pretty tired."

"Okay, but just one question." His mom says. "Why did you two fall asleep on the couch?"

"We were in my bed, but I woke up and she wasn't there." Logan explains. "I found her in here and we talked for a while, then we fell asleep."

"Anyway, I have some good news." Joanna smiles, stroking his cheek. "I found a nice house near the Palm Woods. I called the real estate agent and she said that she would like to meet with us later. How does that sound?"

"That sounds...great." Logan responds. He's happy that she found a place, but he's kind of sad about moving out of the Palm Woods. Yeah, he can still see the guys whenever he wants, but he's so use to living in the same home as them. It's gonna be weird not sharing a room with Carlos and eating breakfast with the guys, Katie, and Mama Knight.

"Wake Callie up, so I can help you get changed." Joanna tells him. "You've been wearing the same shirt and jeans since yesterday."

"Okay." Logan says before his mom leaves the room. He gives Callie a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head. "Babe, you've gotta get up. My mom wants me to get dressed."

"Mmm, sleepy." Callie mumbles.

"You can lay back down in a minute." Logan says as Callie gets off of him. He loves that he learned how to get himself back into his wheelchair. He has found that it's not so difficult since he was taught how to do it in rehab. Once he's in his wheelchair, he wheels himself to his room and Callie returns to the couch.

* * *

"When did you find this place?" Logan asks, slipping his favorite Batman shirt over his head.

"I went to the store yesterday and I decided to drive around." Joanna says, putting a black cap on his head. "I saw that this house was for sale, wrote down the phone number, and called about it."

Joanna stands behind her son and looks at him in the mirror. He has grown up a lot since the accident. He has always been mature for his age, but he just seems a lot older than eighteen. She still loves him to death, but he just seems so much more grown up. She isn't sure how to feel about that. Most parents look forward to their kids growing up, but Joanna wishes that Logan could just be a teenager and do the things that normal eighteen year olds do.

She's glad that he has Callie, though. He seems really happy when he's with his girlfriend. It must be hard living with a disability, but he has someone in his life that understands what he's going through. Joanna sometimes still worries that Logan and Callie are getting too serious, but she supposes that it's okay as long as they're happy.

"It's beautiful." She tells him, gently rubbing his shoulders. "You'll love it."

She pushes him out of the bedroom, listening as he informs Callie that he'll see her later. She mumbles "I love you" in response and Joanna can't help but smile. She's still getting use to her son and his girlfriend of only two months saying those three very important and very special words, but she's happy for them. Logan deserves happiness. All Joanna wants is for her baby boy to be happy.

"Let's go, baby." She says, pushing him out of the apartment.

* * *

"See? It's big, but only one story tall so you don't have to worry about stairs." Joanna says as she and Logan enter the fairly large living room.

Logan likes his mom's choice. The house is big enough for him, so he won't have trouble getting around. The real estate agent, Mandy, agrees. He still feels kind of nervous about leaving his friends in 2J, but they'll still see each other. Besides, he ran into them in the lobby as he was leaving, and they told him that they'll hang out every day. He may not live in the same home as them, but he still wants to spend time with them like usual.

"What do you think?" Joanna asks, kneeling in front of him. "You like it?"

"Yeah." Logan nods. "I do."

"Then I guess we'll take it." Joanna smiles, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles softly as he turns his wheelchair around, leading his mom out of the room. Mandy is waiting for them on the back patio. She left them to look around for a while, but told them to meet her out there once they've given this some thought.

He wheels himself down the hallway, heading toward the back door.

"We'll take it." Joanna tells Mandy when they arrive on the patio.

"Wonderful." Mandy says, shaking her hand. Logan is pleased to see a large swimming pool. Even when the guys are here, they can still enjoy some fun in the water. Since Logan's upper body strength has gotten so much better, he can still swim. It always feels weird not using his legs, but he's getting use to it.

* * *

Callie walks through the lobby, uncomfortable with the way people are whispering and looking at her. She's not sure if it's because she's a huge pop star or because of the cane that she's using. All she knows is that she feels uncomfortable with all this attention. She just wants to relax without all eyes on her. She'll feel much more comfortable when Logan gets back from meeting with that real estate agent.

She slowly turns to her left, walking toward the pool area. She has to rely on her hearing to figure out where to go. She feels hint of anxiety as she tries to find a lawn chair, fearing that she might accidentally fall into the pool. But she ends up bumping into a lawn chair and nearly fall over, but she manages to catch herself. She breathes a sight of relief, laying down and enjoying the sun's warmth.

She hears Lucy and Kendall talking nearby, but there's something different about the tone of Kendall's voice. He doesn't sound as cheerful as usual. Callie heard about Jo and Lucy's altercation yesterday and she wonders if Kendall's feeling down because of that. It probably sucked watching his current girlfriend and his ex girlfriend go at it like that. Callie's glad that she and Logan have a stable love life.

"I saw Logan in the parking garage." Jo tells her.

"Could you let him know that I'm out here?" Callie asks her. Jo agrees and starts to walk away, but Callie quickly calls out to her. "Hey, what's going on with Kendall? He has been acting kind of weird since yesterday. I'm worried about him."

"Look, I really don't know." Jo says before walking away. Callie sighs heavily and closes her eyes, deciding to focus on that song that she is expected to write by next week. She has sort of gotten a tune in her head and even some lyrics, but the song is far from being complete. All she really knows is that Logan is the inspiration behind it.

She is about to drift off to sleep when she feels someone playing with her hair. She reaches up to grab her boyfriend's hand, feeling much better now. She feels bad that she hasn't been more open about her feelings regarding her blindness, though. She just doesn't feel like she has the right to complain about her condition when she has never heard Logan complain. If he doesn't complain, why should she do it?

"Are you gonna get the house?" She asks him.

"Yep." Logan says, tugging her hand. "Come here."

She sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. She always feels better when he's holding her. She feels safe and very comforted when she's with him. Before now, she hasn't really known what it's like to be in love. Now she knows just how beautiful and amazing it really is.

He kisses her collarbone and she smiles softly, tightening her arms around him.

"Logie?"

"Yeah?" Logan questions, giving her a kiss.

"I really do love you." Callie reminds him. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"I know, baby." Logan tells her, giving her another squeeze. "I won't."

Callie sighs and kisses the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**So much cuteness in this chapter! :D**

**Review! :D**


	25. Conflicted

Lucy knows that she comes across as edgy, abrasive, and wild, but that's not all there is to her. She's human and she has feelings. She didn't like fighting Jo, but the whole situation just got way out of hand. She lost her temper and now she really regrets it. She doesn't even hate Jo! It's Jo that hates her. She doesn't even understand why. Yeah, she's dating Kendall, but none of them knew that Jo would be back so soon.

Why is it that no one at the Palm Woods can seem to have a stable relationship? Kendall's ex girlfriend is back, Logan and Camille have broken up twice, everyone is waiting for Callie to dump Logan, James will flirt with anything that breathes, and Carlos's last girlfriend moved away. Why can't everyone be happy with one person and no interruptions?

She grumbles under her breath, pulling some brownies out of the oven. When she's depressed and/or frustrated, she bakes...and she eats...a lot. She has managed to resist bashing Jo on Scuttlebutter. Again, it's Jo who hates her. She has nothing against her boyfriend's ex girlfriend. For the past few weeks, however, Kendall has been acting really weird. He won't tell her what's going on, though. She knows that he's hiding something.

Yeah, it probably seems weird that she's still mad after weeks have passed. But people have been acting strange ever since the fight. Jo is the reason that Bitters now hates them and they're the topic of recent Palm Woods gossip. If she hadn't gotten her panties in a wad and _attacked _Lucy, they wouldn't be having this problem. Before the fight, she and Kendall were a normal couple. Now things are all awkward between them!

She sits the brownies on the kitchen island, so they can cool off. She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, approaching the doors to the balcony. She steps onto the balcony and looks down at the all the people, frowning. Is that Kendall talking to Jo? What is he doing with her? Lucy doesn't mean to sound like an overly jealous girlfriend, but she doesn't see why she shouldn't feel weird about her boyfriend hanging out with his ex.

She glares when Jo touches Kendall's shoulder. The worst part is that he actually seems happy. She thought that he was gonna help Logan move into the new house today. He should hurry up and get his butt over there, instead of fooling around with Blondie. Now Lucy is starting to wonder if Kendall has been acting strange because he still loves Jo. If he still has feelings for her, Lucy wishes that he would just say it, instead of going behind her back.

Her eyes become saddened when Jo kisses his cheek. She knew it. Kendall has been...cheating on her. Well, maybe cheating isn't the right word, but something is definitely going on between him and Jo. Why can't he just be honest about it?

* * *

"Ooh, you and I will definitely have some fun in here." Callie whispers to Logan, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek.

"Shut up." Logan laughs, leaning his head back. He looks up at Callie, grinning as she kisses him. The guys are helping him and his mom get settled into their new house today, but he wanted Callie here with him too. He hasn't done much as far as actually moving anything in, but Callie has kept him occupied. They've been hanging out in his new bedroom, talking, laughing, but mostly hugging and sharing sweet kisses.

"Come here." He says, guiding her over to his bed. The bed is low enough for him to get in by himself. His mom made sure that everything is right for him, meaning a bed and chairs that aren't too tall. He's easily able to get out of his wheelchair and onto the soft mattress, although he has to use his hands to get his legs onto the bed. Once he's fully comfortable, he reaches out to Callie, grabbing her hand. She crawls onto the bed and lays next to him.

"Maybe I should help your mom and the guys." She tells him.

"No, stay here with me." Logan says, holding her hand. He gently lifts her head so she's looking at him, giving her a kiss. He has been with this girl for three months already. It seems like yesterday that he had asked her to be his girlfriend. It doesn't seem too long ago that they said they loved each other for the first time either.

"Hey, are you guys ever gonna try to get your jobs back?" She asks.

"Um," Logan hesitates. "I don't know."

He stares up at the ceiling. He really doesn't know about Big Time Rush. Their fans were so disappointed when Rocque Records announced that they had been released from the record company, but Logan figures that it was the right thing to do. They might as well have been fired, since Logan can't dance anyway. He's pretty much useless as far as the band goes, so he doesn't see the point of continuing.

"I think you guys should try." Callie says, giving his hand a squeeze.

"What about your comeback?" Logan says, changing the subject. "Not once have you sang me the song you wrote."

"The record company liked it, but I'm not too sure about this comeback thing." Callie sighs. "Maybe I don't wanna be a big pop star anymore. Maybe I just wanna be normal. What if I just wanna be with you and forget about the fame?"

Logan buries his face in her hair, trying to hold back tears. This is all so confusing. He would love if he and Callie could have their normal lives back, yet he just doesn't see the point of trying anymore. He can't walk, so he can't be a part of Big Time Rush. As for Callie, he will be so proud if she makes that comeback, but he's so scared that she'll become really famous again and just forget about him.

"But you were meant for this." He says tearfully. "Don't give it up for me."

"Whoa, you look like you're about to cry." Callie says, worry in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Logan lies. The truth is, he's so damn scared of losing her, yet he wants her to be happy. He knows that she loves her music and he doesn't want her to give up her dream for him. He wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if he did that.

"Hey, do you want us to start putting your clothes away?" James asks as he and Carlos walk into the room.

"Sure." Logan replies, gently kissing Callie's cheek. He watches as his two friends begin, removing clothes from his suitcase. He wonders what's taking Kendall so long. He thought that all three of his friends were gonna be here.

"Oh, and Kendall texted me." Carlos tells him. "He said that he'll be here soon."

"Okay." Logan says quietly. The whole discussion about comebacks put him in a pretty sad mood.

* * *

"Why can't I just stay home by myself?" Cassie frowns.

"Well, the last time you were left home alone, you apparently started a small fire in the kitchen." Kendall says as he turns into the neighborhood. This morning, Callie told them that Kathryn was gonna be busy today, so one of them would need to pick Cassie up and bring her over to Logan's house. He can't say that he loves being in the same car as her, though. Anyway, he made her sit in the back seat, so she can't cause too much trouble for him.

"Are you dating anyone?" Cassie asks randomly.

"Um..." Kendall hesitates. How is he suppose to answer that? Yeah, he's dating Lucy, but he has been spending a lot of time with Jo. He hasn't told Lucy either, so he's not sure if it counts as cheating. It's not like they've made out or anything, but there was that kiss after Jo's fight with Lucy. So he supposes that he sort of did cheat. He just can't bring himself to tell Lucy that he kissed his ex girlfriend. He thinks that she might be getting suspicious, though.

"Well, are you?" Cassie presses.

"Yeah." Kendall says as he pulls into the driveway. "Yeah, I'm dating Lucy."

He and Cassie get out of the car and walk to the front door. He pushes it open and steps inside. Wow, he's impressed with this place. His mom and Logan's mom are really good at home decorating. He knows that his mom loves any opportunity to decorate. She was thrilled when Logan's mom purchased the new house. Kendall is glad that she found a place that would be easy for Logan to live in. No stairs or anything difficult like that.

"You finally showed up!" Mama Knight says. "Help James and Carlos put Logan's clothes away. Cassie, you can help me and Joanna in the kitchen."

Kendall walks down the hallway until he arrives at the door to Logan's room. He pushes it open and walks inside. James and Carlos are putting Logan's clothes in the closet. Logan and Callie are cuddling on his bed and talking quietly.

"Hey, you guys need me to do anything?" He asks.

"Start putting these in the dresser drawers." James says, pointing to a pile of jeans. Kendall takes them over to the dresser and sits down, begging to fold the jeans. He's still thinking about Lucy and Jo as he does this, truly uncertain of what to do. He loves Lucy, but he also loves Jo. So...what should he do? He hasn't been a very good boyfriend to Lucy lately, all because he's so conflicted between her and Jo.

He knows that he can't lead either one of them. He's just having a hard time deciding who he wants to be with.

Why did Cassie have to bring up his love life? Seriously, why? He was actually distracted from it today. That is, until Cassie decided to ask him about his relationship. He wishes that he could be like Logan, who is certain about who he wants to be with. He hates being undecided about these things.

He needs to make a decision soon.

* * *

Callie rests her hand on Logan's chest, feeling his heartbeat. She looks into his eyes, sighing as he kisses her nose. He seems distracted, though. Maybe it was a bad idea to mention to the future of their careers. When she started talking about possibly giving up her career for good, there was so much emotion in his eyes. It made her feel really sad, although she doesn't understand why he was getting emotional.

Maybe she doesn't wanna be a big star anymore. The song she wrote, Don't You Wanna Stay, was totally inspired by her relationship with Logan. She just wants to stay with him forever. She doesn't want fame to ruin their relationship. Since she's been out of the spotlight for nearly three months, the media doesn't talk about her as much anyway and to be honest, it feels kind of nice. At the same time, however, she loves making music and sharing it with her fans.

If she does choose to make a comeback, she will try her best to protect her relationship with Logan, but she knows that many Hollywood couples just don't survive the pressures of fame. That's what Don't You Wanna Stay is about. When she wrote it, she was thinking about them possibly ending up like other couples in Hollywood, thinking that they'll last, only to end up being torn apart.

"Why are you wearing a Texas Longhorns sweatshirt?" She asks.

"Because I actually lived in Texas before moving to Minnesota in third grade." Logan says, playing with her hair. She kisses the side of his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She doesn't want their relationship to be ruined by Hollywood, yet Logan just has to be the most supportive boyfriend ever and actually encourage her to make that comeback. Well, she doesn't know if she wants to. She has found something much better than fame.

"Hey, bring my old Hockey jersey over here." Logan tells James.

"Um, here." James says, handing it to him before returning to the closet. Callie is surprised when Logan gently makes her sit up and pulls the jersey over her head. Confused, she slips her arms into the sleeves, giving him a curious look.

"I just wanted to see how you'd look in it." Logan grins, pulling her back down.

"It's comfy." Callie says cutely, giving him a kiss.

"Should we leave the room?" Carlos asks.

"No, keep doing what you're doing." Logan says, while Callie holds back laughter. She snuggles tightly against him, letting him hold her. You see? They have a great relationship and she doesn't want Hollywood to ruin it. That's why she's uncertain about making a comeback. She loves her fans and she hates to disappoint them, but she loves Logan more than anything.

* * *

**"Don't You Wanna Stay" is by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson:)**

**Review! :D**


	26. Impulse

"Where are we?" Callie asks apprehensively.

"We are in a tent in my backyard." Logan says, pulling her onto his lap. "Since it's my first night here, I figured that you and I should celebrate by doing something romantic. Just you, me, and the beauty of nature."

"That sounds good." Callie says, leaning back against him.

Logan hugs her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He's tempted to bring up her distant behavior that she has been exhibiting since earlier today, but he doesn't wanna ruin their date. He wants this to be a romantic night and bringing up negative things just wouldn't be fun at all. They can talk about that stuff later. Tonight, it's all about them, not their careers. They will just cuddle, kiss, and talk about happy things, and maybe share a few laughs.

He kisses her cheek, sighing softly. Their earlier conversation did bother him, though. You know, when they were talking about their careers. He doesn't want Callie to give up her dream for him. He really doesn't. He knows that music makes her happy and she shouldn't have to give that up for the sake of their relationship.

"You know what?" He says suddenly, looking at her.

"What?" Callie asks, closing her eyes.

"I want to be with you forever." Logan whispers in her ear, giving her a squeeze. "I know that a lot of people are doubting us, but we're gonna prove them wrong. You are mine forever." He kisses her shoulder, smiling softly. He means every word that he just said. He doesn't care about the people doubting them. He and Callie are meant for each other. He knows it, and he isn't about to let people make him think otherwise.

"I want the same thing." Callie says gently, looking pretty comfortable in his embrace. He kisses her temple, still smiling at her. Callie turns around and he becomes confused when she becomes taking on his sweatshirt, pulling it over his his surprise, she starts kissing him with more passion than ever before. He falls onto his back, looking up at her.

"Um, what-"

Before he can say another word, she is kissing his neck. He's enjoying this way too much to stop her, so he keeps one hand on the small of her back and lets her continue. Her lips soon move from his neck to his jawline, placing gentle kisses on his skin. He closes his eyes and takes slow, steady breaths. He hopes that his mom doesn't decide to show up and check on them. Even though he's eighteen, he's certain that she wouldn't like the idea of them getting too...intimate.

Next thing he knows, she's kissing his collarbone and then his shoulder. He gulps heavily as she becomes working her way back up to his cheek, kissing the soft skin. Then their lips are touching again and his other hand in tangled in her hair.

"Marry me." He breathes out. Whoa whoa whoa! Where did that come from? Dang it! What was he thinking? When Callie pulls away, he knows that he just said the wrong thing. In most cases, it wouldn't be wrong, but he's pretty sure that now isn't the best time for a marriage proposal. He wasn't even thinking about marriage until she started attacking him.

"Um, what?" Callie questions slowly.

"Nothing!" Logan says quickly, struggling to sit up. But being paraplegic makes that difficult, so he finally gives up and just lays back down, looking up at his surprised girlfriend.

"You just asked me to marry you."

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking." Logan says desperately, reaching up to cup his hand over her cheek. "I just really love you and I got caught up in the moment. I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Logan, we haven't been together long enough to get married." Callie says, still straddling his waist. He nods sadly, stroking her cheek. He loves her, though. He doesn't care that they've only been together for a short time. He loves her and he would like to spend his life with her. He hasn't thought about proposing to her, but it just happened to slip out tonight. He hoped that he didn't scare her off.

"Look, I love you, but I think we should wait." She says, placing her hand over his. Logan shrugs and makes another attempt at sitting up, finally succeeding this time. He grabs his sweatshirt and puts it back on before wrapping his arms around her waist. She sits back on his lap and he cuddles her close, feeling stupid for what he said. A marriage proposal is suppose to be a beautiful thing, but he just said it on impulse! He feels like a total idiot!

"You're not mad, are you?" She asks sadly.

"At myself, yeah." Logan replies.

"Hey, you don't have to feel embarrassed." Callie tells him. "Asking someone to marry you is a really beautiful thing, but it's something that should only be done when both people are ready."

"Yeah." Logan agrees softly. What if he really does wanna marry her? What if he doesn't care that they've only been together for a short time? He loves her and he wants to spend his life with her. It might seem a little too soon, but...who cares? They love each other. All Logan knows is that he wants Callie to be his forever.

* * *

Gustavo rarely admits things, but he is miserable without the dogs around. He wishes that Griffin would have been more understanding of their situation. They cared about spending time with their newly injured best friend than recording. What's so wrong with that? Logan needs them and they were just being supportive. For days, he and Kelly have been trying to think of possible ways to get the guys rehired. They absolutely have to do it.

"Okay, Griffin wants to sign Baby Lace, right?" Kelly questions. "And isn't he suppose to be getting inducted into the Hall Of Fame?"

"Yeah..." Gustavo says slowly. "Kelly, what's your point?"

"What if the guys take care of him on the day of the awards show? According to Griffin, the guy is kind of...crazy, so he needs a babysitter. The deal will be that the guys take care of Baby Lace and if they do it successfully, Griffin hires them back."

Gustavo looks up at his assistant. You know, that is not a bad idea at all. Baby Lace has a zillion heart attacks each day, he thinks that microwaves also act as time machines, so he needs someone to make sure that he doesn't hurt or kill himself. If the dogs can keep him out of trouble, Griffin should give them their job back!

"That's genius!" He says, standing up. Kelly seems proud of her suggestion. Hey, she's good at coming up with plans. She's like an older, girlier version of Kendall. Smart and (mostly) calm under pressure!

"I know." She says before leaving his office.

* * *

Logan wakes up the next morning with a frown on his face. He can't stop thinking about his and Callie's conversation last night. They were about to take their relationship to the next level, then he had to blurt out "Marry me!" He can't help that he wants to spend his life with her, but he supposes that he didn't propose at the best time possible. He should have kept quiet, but he got so caught up in the moment that he just wasn't thinking.

He's laying in the tent next to his girlfriend, his arm wrapped around her from behind. He wonders if his impulsive marriage proposal will affect their relationship in any way. He hopes not. He eventually would like to marry her, but he knows that they haven't been dating long enough. He doesn't know what he was thinking.

He gently grabs one of her hands, resting his face against the back of her head, his eyes closed. They still enjoyed the camp out, although it didn't get off to the best start. They decided to just forget about it, instead of letting things get awkward. She even told him that it was really sweet, but it just isn't the right time.

He kisses the back of her head, watching as she turns onto her back. Her eyes slowly open and he looks into her eyes, kissing her softly. He struggles to sit up, but he finally succeeds. He holds back a chuckle when Callie reaches to her left to grab him, only to find that he's not laying down anymore. She fumbles around until her hand is on his shoulder.

"Good morning." She yawns.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says, kissing her hand. "Did you sleep good?"

"I did." Callie replies, sitting up.

"Can you help me into my chair?" He questions, dragging himself out of the tent.

"Sure." Callie responds, crawling over him. He pulls a blanket off his wheelchair, grabbing a hold of it.

"Alright, just help me up." He instructs. Callie stands up and reaches out to him, pulling him up. He's finally sitting in the chair and he hands Callie her special walking stick, letting her use her other hand to hold onto his wheelchair for support. He begins wheeling himself toward the back door, almost certain that he hears his mom talking on the phone. When he gets inside and arrives at the kitchen, he finds out that he was right.

"Jennifer, I'll call you back." Joanna says before hanging up. "Good morning! How did you guys sleep?"

"Great, Mrs. Mitchell." Callie says politely as she steps forward, flinching when she bumps into the kitchen island. Logan reaches for her hand and lets her sit on his lap, holding onto her. He can see that she's having trouble getting around.

"Do you just want Pop Tarts? They're fudge!" Joanna smiles.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Logan tells her. She hums a cheerful tune as she grabs a box of Pop Tarts from one of the top cabinets, taking two of the pastries and putting them in the toaster. Logan hugs Callie's waist, gently kissing her forehead. He wonders what his mom would think about his random marriage proposal. She would probably tell him that he should wait. Statistics show that teen marriages are more likely to end in divorce, so he understands why she would say that. James's parents married when they were nineteen and now they're divorced.

"Maybe I should have joined you last night." She tells them. "I haven't been camping in forever."

Logan has to resist telling her that it wouldn't have been a good idea. She gets so overprotective of him and if she saw them getting to affectionate, it would have ruined the whole thing. He loves his mom, he really does, but he just wanted to have a romantic night just for him and his girlfriend.

"Christmas is next month." Joanna reminds him. "I was thinking that we could start decorating soon."

"That sounds fun." Callie says, her arms wrapped around Logan.

"I think it's a good way for families to bond." Joanna explains. "Callie, do your parents plan on coming to visit?"

"Actually, Cassie and I will probably go to Florida to visit them instead." Callie responds. Logan is kind of glad because he's terrified of meeting her parents. As many people do, he worries that they won't like him. He needs more time to figure out a way to impress them. He's doesn't know what kind of guy they consider good enough for their daughter. What if he doesn't meet the criteria?

"That's nice." Joanna smiles as she places the Pop Tarts on two plates. "Alright, your breakfast is ready!"

"Finally!" Logan says as he follows his mom out of the kitchen. He hasn't eaten a thing since last night, so he's starving. He doesn't wanna eat too much because he doesn't wanna end up looking like a whale, but starving isn't any good either. He has seen those super skinny people and it doesn't look good at all. There's nothing attractive about being as thin as a stick.

He wishes that he had more self control when it came to his words. If he were better at that, he wouldn't be feeling so nervous and he wouldn't feel tempted to overeat. He has a tendency to eat a lot when he's nervous.

* * *

**How can I make Callie more realistic as a blind person? If you know anything about blindness, I would love some tips:)**

**Review! :D**


	27. Stand Up For Us

Callie _really _feels like she just isn't pop star material anymore. It's not even just because of the accident. She's just started losing interest in being famous. It was cool at first, but she feels like she would rather be doing something else with her life. She wouldn't even mind going to college and getting a degree, unlike most young starlets. She has been thinking about applying to UCLA. She would like to get a dorm and go to college parties, normal stuff like that.

That's why she doesn't understand why she's standing in the Starstruck Records lobby. Every time she comes here, she just wants to stand up and walk out, but she doesn't know how her producers would like that. Then again, why does she even care? The idea of being a normal person sounds pretty good to her. She can get a college education and she can be with Logan without the pressures of Hollywood.

"Callie, Greg wants to talk to you." Kathryn says, leading her down the hallway. It's funny how she use to feel so excited when she came here. Since her accident, her priorities have changed. She has begun to realize that there's more to life than fame. What about love? Family? Friends? Honestly, and this may sound strange, but she's almost grateful for that accident. If she had never been in the accident, she and Logan wouldn't be together.

"What does he wanna talk to me about?" She asks as they approach the studio doors.

"Something about your fourth album and some publicity idea he had." Kathryn explains.

"There's my superstar!" Greg exclaims, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "I had the perfect idea to get you back in the public eye! You'll love it."

Callie lowers herself into a chair, giving him a curious look.

"I want you to fake date Jett Stetson."

Callie's eyes widen with surprise. He wants her to do _what_? No...just no! She has a boyfriend and she refuses to cheat on him for publicity! She doesn't care if the record company drops her! She doesn't even really want this job anyway! Logan is more important than her career.

You know what? She can't do this anymore.

"I'm not gonna do that." She says adamantly, standing up. "I have a boyfriend that I love and I refuse to cheat on him for publicity. If you wanna fire me for that, fine. Or you know what? Scratch that. I quit."

"Cal-" Kathryn and Greg start to say. But Callie shakes her head and slowly makes her way out of the room. She does feel kind of weird about quitting out of nowhere, but she most likely just made the best decision of her life. She cares about different things now. She can continue posting covers on her Youtube channel, so her fans can still hear from her. But she's not gonna be a puppet for her record company.

"No." She repeats. "I'm not doing this anymore."

* * *

"Would any of you ever consider dating a fourteen year old?" Cassie asks the BTR guys.

"Kendall and I have girlfriends." Logan says slowly. "I'm dating your sister."

"James, what about you?" Callie asks, sitting on the tallest boy's lap. Logan gives her a strange look, unsure of exactly what to say. He really wonders about her sometimes. Every time she comes over here, she insists on hitting on them. She got home from school an hour ago and she immediately came here. Her parents insisted on her attending some private school, so that's why she's dressed in a school uniform.

"Um, I'm...not interested." James says awkwardly.

"I did it!" Callie says as she and Kathryn enter the apartment.

"What did you do?" Katie asks her.

"I quit!"

Logan suddenly starts choking on the soda he was drinking. Kendall has to thump him on the back to stop his coughing. Uh, what did Callie just say? If she just said that she quit her job, then she's crazy. He wants her to do what she wants, but he's pretty sure that she quit on impulse. She should think about this before she does something she regrets.

"You what?" He says in disbelief.

"Babe, he wanted me to fake date Jett Stetson." Callie says as she makes her way around the couch. "I said that there's no way in hell that I am gonna cheat on you."

"I would have told him where he can shove his publicity plan." Katie grumbles.

"Thanks, Katie."

Logan wants to support Callie's decision, but he just can't do it. She's a very talented musician and she shouldn't have given up her career for him. He knows that she can't possibly wanna give up her dream for a guy. That's not something that Callie Rivers does. She's passionate about her music and she couldn't possibly give it up. He doesn't understand what she's thinking. It would be selfish of him to let her do this.

"Logie? Are you gonna say anything?" Callie asks worriedly.

"We'll talk about this later." He says, wheeling himself to his room. He just doesn't know to respond to this. Why did she do it? Yes, it sucks that the record company wants her to fake date someone, but if it'll get her back in the public eye, then she should just do what they tell her to do. But there's something he doesn't understand. The public already knows that she's dating Logan and if she started "dating" Jett, everyone would think she's a cheater. Why would her record company wanna give her that reputation?

* * *

Callie barely manages to miss the wall, moving her hand toward the doorknob. She's surprised at how easy it has gotten for her to get around. She has sort of memorized these different places, so she's not falling all over the place. Her increased sense of hearing helps a lot too. Now, she needs to talk to her boyfriend and find out why he's not happy that she stood up for their relationship. Wouldn't he do the same for her?

"Alright, why aren't you happy?" She asks, closing the door behind her.

"Callie, you just threw your career away." Logan says, his wheelchair pulled up to the desk. Callie frowns as she listens to him typing away on the computer. She slowly makes her way over to him, leaning her cane against the wall. She rests her hands on his shoulders, disappointed by his reaction. She can't even see him, yet she can picture the expression on his face. Bewildered, conflicted, sad, enough to make Callie wanna cry.

She doesn't know what to tell him. She quit because she wanted to. She will still make music, just on her own and not with a record company. Like she said, she'll post videos on her Youtube. But she would rather be with Logan and not have people controlling her every move. She doesn't wanna be a robot anymore.

"I gave it up because I wanted to." She says as he grabs her hands. She wraps her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. Doesn't he see that quitting was her decision? She has every right to quit if she wants to. She shouldn't have to keep doing something if her heart's not in it. There's so many other things that she can do with her life. She might even continue being in the music business, but more as a behind-the-scenes person. Maybe a producer or a songwriter for other artists.

"Really?" Logan asks softly. "I'm not the only reason you quit?"

"Partly, but no, you're not the only reason." Callie says, kissing his cheek. "I'm not interested in being in the spotlight anymore. I'm tired of being in the news every day. More importantly, I'm tired of being told what to do."

She steps back as Logan begins turning around. Next thing she knows, he's grabbing her waist and pulling her into his arms, holding her tight. She smiles softly and rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him. She feels so safe when they're together. How could she let anyone try to split them up? She will no longer allow other people decide what she should do with her life.

"Anything else you wanna say, pretty boy?"

"Hey, James is the pretty boy."

Callie giggles, hoping that James didn't hear that. From what she has heard, he hates being called "pretty boy." Just like Logan hates being called a nerd. He may be smart, but he's also incredibly sexy and cute.

"Let's cuddle." Logan says, giving her a squeeze.

"Now you're talking."

* * *

Since James had that fight with Logan, he sort of began avoiding Camille. The truth is, however, he doesn't want to. That's why he's heading over to her apartment right now. He's not gonna tell Logan, of course. The last thing he wants is another fight with his best friend. He feels like a jerk for keeping secrets, but it's okay to keep a secret if it might hurt someone, right? He's just protecting his and Logan's friendship.

He rings Camille's doorbell, patiently waiting for her to answer. She finally answers and he gives her an awkward smile, waving.

"James? What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I thought we could talk." James responds.

"Um," Camille hesitates. "Come in."

James follows her into the apartment, walking to the living room. He almost immediately notices a picture on her coffee table. It's of her and Logan, smiling and looking incredibly happy. It's so weird looking at it, knowing that they're not together anymore. She must really love Logan if she has kept that picture out even after their breakup.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I actually just thought we could hang out." He says, sitting on the couch. "We haven't done that in a while."

"What if Logan finds out?" Camille asks, seeming genuinely concerned. James gulps when he hears his friend's name. That's a very good question. He's gonna try to keep this meeting a secret, but he knows that Logan could still find out. He cares too much about Logan to hurt him again, but he also wants to stay friends with Camille.

"He won't." He says uncertainly. He doesn't want to have another fight with Logan. He has hurt him enough already and he just can't stand to do it again. He also hates lying to his friends, but sometimes you have to lie to protect the ones you love. If he ever does decide to admit that he's secretly continuing to hang out with Camille, he wants to do it at the right now. You know, when it's less likely that Logan will end up hating him.

"You know, we don't talk anymore." Camille tells him. Yeah, James knows that. Logan pretty much avoids acknowledging Camille, even he knows that he probably hurts her. He doesn't have to get back with her, but he could at least try to be her friend. Normally, James isn't a big fan of being friends with exes, but Logan was friends with Camille before they ever started dating.

"Have you thought about talking to him? Why wait for him to acknowledge you?" He asks her.

"He'd just snap at me." Camille mutters. "Besides, he's too busy with his new girlfriend."

"Who cares?" James sighs. "You guys can still be friends."

"How do you know?" Camille questions, looking at the picture on the coffee table. "I mean, I would love it if we could be friends, but I don't think he wants that."

"Just try." James encourages. He almost feels guilty because he knows that this is between Logan and Camille, but he's just trying to help. One day, Logan might regret that he never sorted things out with Camille. James doesn't want him to feel that regret. It may seem like it would be better to stay out of it, but James is doing something helpful for once. Why should he feel bad for helping two of his best friends?

"You know, you're not as self absorbed as people think." Camille says with a soft smile.

"What are you talking about?" James asks.

"It's really sweet how you wanna help me and Logan." Camille explains. "You're a great friend."

James returns her smile, even though he feels guilt inside. Hey, he's doing a good thing. Not the part about keeping secrets, but helping Logan and Camille become friends again. Even though they're not a couple, they should try being friends. It can't be that hard, right?

* * *

**Review! :D**


	28. Another Babysitting Adventure

Jo sighs heavily, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She's gonna see if Kendall wants to hang out today. She knows that he's still dating Lucy, but she sort of hopes that he'll pick her. He's been avoiding the subject, but she wishes that he wouldn't. They _need _to talk about this. How will he ever be happy if he never deals with the problem? He needs to decide who he wants to be with, so he can be truly happy.

She can see why he would be interested in Lucy, though. Lucy's really cool (according to Kendall) and she's pretty! What eighteen year old guy doesn't like that? Jo just hopes that she still has a chance to be the main girl in Kendall's life. She still loves him and she wants to be his girlfriend again. Yeah, she understands why he moved on. After all, she was suppose to be gone for three years. However, now that she's back, she's hoping that they can pick up where they left off.

She makes some last minute adjustments to her hair and makeup before she turns the bathroom light off. She grabs her purse off the couch and leaves the apartment, making sure that she locks the door. She remembers when the guys threw a party in 2J and she helped Kendall distract Bitters. It's one of many memories they have together. She wants to make many more memories with him.

She steps into the elevator, pulling her phone from her purse. She looks through the pictures, frowning at the sight of several pictures they've recently taken together. Truthfully, spending time with him when he already has a girlfriend...it does feel kind of wrong, but she can't resist. She loves Kendall too much to let him go.

She finally puts her phone away just as the doors open. She walks into the lobby, searching for Kendall. She discovers him by the pool, but he's not alone. Of course he has Lucy with him. Jo feels saddened by the way Lucy's so close to him. Ugh, they're holding hands. The only comfort Jo has is that Kendall doesn't look totally comfortable.

She starts to walk out to the pool, but she just can't bring herself to do it. So she turns back around, returning to the elevator. She can't deal with them right now. She'll talk to Kendall when he doesn't have his girlfriend with him.

* * *

"What is up with your profile picture?" Logan asks as he looks at Callie's Scuttlebutter on his phone.

"What?" Callie questions.

"You're wearing a crop top, a pink wig, and giving the peace sign." Logan smirks.

"I was bored." Callie whines, leaning back against him.

Logan snorts and goes to his own page before kissing the top of his girlfriend's head. His mom went to the store, so he and Callie are home alone. So they're cuddling on his bed, waiting for the guys to show up. Last time Kendall called, he said that he was hanging out with Lucy, but that he and the guys would come over later. Gustavo also called and said to be expecting a visit from him as well. Logan doesn't know how he's gonna respond if the visit includes an offer to get their jobs back.

"I can hear you laughing." Callie tells him. He clears his throat and silences himself, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. He gets bored after a while, though. So he logs out of Scuttlebutter and puts his phone on the bedside table, wrapping both arms around Callie. Ever since she gave up her job, they've become even more inseparable. They have more time for each other now. He really loves that.

"I think the picture is very cute." He says, hugging her.

"But I'm way cuter in person, right?"

"Don't force me to make that decision!"

"Ugh, you're unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know." Logan chuckles, kissing Callie's cheek. Just as Callie is about to give him a real kiss, the doorbell rings. Knowing that he can't get up to answer the door, he hands Callie's cane to her and lets her do it. He keeps looking at his phone, still amused by his girlfriend's profile picture. There's something incredibly sexy about her in a crop top and pink wig. He knows that she was just fooling around in the pic, but it's still hot.

"Hey!" He hears Callie say. Then he hears people talking over each other. It sounds like Gustavo and Kendall arguing. It seems like those two are always going at it. Strangely enough, Kendall seems to be Gustavo's favorite of the guys.

"Baby Lace?" Callie questions. Logan jumps, which is a big mistake because he ends up falling off the bed. He lands on the floor and he grumbles in frustration, staring up at the ceiling. He looks at his wheelchair, huffing as he grabs it. He's confused. Why is Callie talking about Baby Lace? The guy is a very famous guitarist, very talented, but they have nothing to do with him.

"You know, I would like to get off the floor!" He calls out.

"You fell?!" Callie replies loudly.

"Yep." Logan says as he attempts to pull himself into the chair. Okay, this isn't working.

"I'll help him." Kelly says. Logan can only sit on the floor and listen as footsteps approach. Then Kelly appears, giving him a look. "How did you manage to fall off the bed?"

"Never mind that." Logan says as Gustavo's assistant helps him into his wheelchair. "Why were you guys talking about Baby Lace?"

"We made a deal with Griffin." Kelly explains. "The Rock Hall Of Fame Awards are tonight and if you guys will "babysit" Baby Lace and keep him out of trouble, you get your jobs back. How does that sound to you?"

"Kelly, I can't dance, so I don't see how I can be a part of the band." Logan says as he starts wheeling himself out of the bedroom.

"Gustavo and I had an idea." Kelly assures him. "Griffin said that if he decides to rehire you guys, you can be involved with Rocque Records in some other way. And you can even join the guys onstage for the slower songs that don't require dancing. That way, you're really still a part of the band."

That's not such a bad idea. He may not be able to go onstage and dance with them, but he can still be in the band. Yeah, that could work.

"I'll think about it." He says as they leave the bedroom. He is incredibly surprised to find Baby Lace _smelling _Callie's hair, saying something about how it smells like strawberries. Yeah, she used strawberry scented shampoo. Why does a fifty something year old man care about the scent of someone's hair? Apparent Baby Lace does.

"Do you have a time machine?" The rockstar asks Logan.

"Um, no." Logan says slowly.

"Oh, I see it!" Baby Lace exclaims, looking over the bar. He walks to the kitchen, unplugging the microwave. He returns with the think on his head. Um...Yeah, Logan doesn't know what to say. This guy is really talented with a guitar, but he seems like he's starting to lose his sanity. Man, Logan never thought that they would be asked to babysit a grown man.

"What's he doing?" Callie questions.

"Oh, he's just...playing with the microwave." Kendall says, a weird look on his face.

"If we watch this guy and there are no problems, Griffin will rehire us?" James asks Gustavo.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Gustavo says loudly. Logan reaches for Callie's hand, glancing at his three friends. They look just as bewildered as he feels. At least he knows that he's not alone.

* * *

_CAMILLE: Hey, where are you?_

_JAMES: At Logan's house:) Hey, are you ever gonna talk to him?_

_CAMILLE: Is he gonna be at the Rock Hall Of Fame Awards tonight? My cousin is working backstage and invited me_

_JAMES: Yeah, we'll be there. In fact, Gustavo has us babysitting Baby Lace and keeping him out of trouble. If we get through it without any problems, we get our jobs back:)_

_ CAMILLE: That's great! _

"Okay, what did I just trip over?" Callie calls out. A high pitched squeak follows and James quickly says goodbye to Camille before walking to the living room. Gustavo warned them that Baby Lace has heart attacks a lot, so he gave them a huge bag of medical stuff to use if they have any problems. Thank God for that. James misses being in Big Time Rush, so he'll be thrilled if they're rehired.

"Why is he laying on the floor?!" He yells frantically.

"I tripped over Baby Lace?" Callie groans, sitting up. Logan is sitting on the floor with those...devices that doctors use to restart a patient's heart. He looks nervous, but James is impressed that he manages to stay calm. He use to be terrible about panicking in tough situations. Maybe he just grew up a lot? Unlike Carlos, who still thinks action figures are the coolest invention ever. Well, next to corn dogs.

Baby Lace finally sits back up, fully alert once again.

"You know, you should grow your hair out." He suggests to Logan. "You'd be much prettier."

Logan is the only one that doesn't find that funny. The others, including Callie, are holding back their laughter.

"You know I'm a guy, right?" He says carefully.

"Uh..."

Callie laughs and crawls over to Logan, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Heart attack."

"What?" They all say in a panic, glancing at Baby Lace. Next thing they know, he falls back yet again and Logan yells "AGAIN?!" James looks at Carlos, who is too busy watching as Logan goes back into doctor mode. It's kind of ironic when James thinks about it. Logan has some serious medical trouble of his own, yet he's being the doctor for someone else. It is reassuring, though. At least he hasn't changed too much.

"We get our jobs back if we can keep this guy alive?" Carlos whispers.

"Yep." Kendall nods.

"Eep!"

* * *

"When you gonna propose to your bird?" Baby Lace asks Logan a little over an hour later.

"We've only been together for three months." Logan says carefully. Kendall doesn't know what to think when he hears the question. He hopes that Logan doesn't plan on marrying Callie any time soon. It's not that he doesn't want his friend to be happy, but he just wants Logan to make sure that Callie is the right one for him. He just broke up with Camille a little over three months ago. It's a little too soon for him to be considering proposing to his new girlfriend.

"Callie, have you and Logan ever talked about marriage?" He asks casually.

"One time." Callie admits. "But it wasn't really a proposal. We were camping and we were making out, then I guess Logan wasn't thinking and he blurted it out. But we agreed that it's too soon to even get engaged."

Well, that's a relief. He doesn't want Logan to rush into anything. He's always trying to make sure that his friends don't do anything that they might regret later. He's not saying that Logan would regret marrying Callie, but even he knows that marriage isn't something to rush into. You need to know someone for a long time before you get married. He's just protecting Logan from getting his heart broken.

"Why were you asking?" Callie asks him.

"Oh, no reason." Kendall lies. He doesn't wanna start any trouble, so he'll just keep his opinions to himself. At least until he thinks that he absolutely must talk about it. Right now, it doesn't seem necessary to bring up.

"I've always wanted to attend the Rock Hall Of Fame Awards." Callie tells him.

"You've never went before?"

"Nope." Callie replies, shaking her head. Kendall frowns, looking over the bar at Logan and Baby Lace, who insisted on watching reruns of Spongebob Squarepants. He wonders how people at the awards show will react when they see Logan Mitchell in a wheelchair. He has only been photographed a few times since he left rehab, but it'll even more awkward for people who get to see him in person.

Kendall knows that some people might say he's being overprotective, but it's just who he is. Especially with Logan, who is one of those people that really needs someone to protect him. He has gotten his heart broken too much and Kendall just wants to make sure that he never has to feel that way again. Doesn't that make sense to anyone besides him?

* * *

**I think Carlitos needs a storyline:) Any ideas?**

**Review! :D**


	29. Repairing Friendships and Careers

"Okay, we have managed to keep Baby Lace from croaking or getting arrested." Logan says in relief, fixing Callie's hair.

"So I guess you guys will get your jobs back." Callie says happily. She obviously can't fix her own hair, so she got Logan to do it for her. She's dressing cute but not super dresser. Some designer jeans, a black tank top, and a studded black leather jacket are enough. Now she just needs to have wavy hair to go along with it. She was concerned that Logan wouldn't know how to use the curling iron, but he's doing great so far.

She looks in the mirror, his silence indicating how concentrated he is. He's trying hard not to burn her and she can imagine that his serious face is incredibly cute. He just looks really good in all ways. He's got a leather vest on over his grey long sleeved shirt (she only knows because he told her) and Callie loves it. When they get back from the awards, that shirt is coming off. She just hopes there won't be any surprise marriage proposals this time.

"You have no idea what you do to me." She says as he sits the curling iron on the sink counter.

"Oh, really?" Logan grins flirtatiously, kissing the side of her neck. She holds back a gasp, closing her eyes. She turns and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. Of course, someone just has to knock on the bathroom door at that moment. She growls bitterly, listening to Logan's soft laughter.

She gets off his lap and listens as he pulls the door open.

"Gustavo's getting impatient." Carlos points out. Sure enough, they can hear Gustavo screaming from the limo, all the way from inside the house. Callie holds onto her cane and Carlos holds onto her arm, guiding her toward the front door. This is her first Rock Hall Of Fame Awards and she's really excited. She heard that Puppy Dog is gonna be there! He's the new Justin Bieber and since she is a huge fan of the Biebs, she's eager to see Hollywood's newest teen sensation.

"HURRY UP!" Gustavo screams. Callie slowly follows her boyfriend out of the house, while Logan's mom locks the door. She reaches out to touch Logan's hair, eager to spend a fun night with him. This is their first real public appearance together and she's a little nervous, but not much at all. She's really just excited that they can do something really fun together.

"I'm hungry." James complains.

"TOO BAD!"

* * *

Camille hopes that she can fix things with Logan tonight. She's not talking about getting back together. She's talking about trying to be friends, like James suggested. She would at least like to be friends with Logan. Can't exes be friends? Surely it's possible. She hopes that she didn't agree to attend this awards show for nothing. As cool as it is, she mostly came in hopes of getting a chance to talk to Logan. They hardly talk anymore and she doesn't like that. However, she knows that Logan will probably only agree to be friends if she promises to be nice to Callie. Since she can't stand the girl, she doesn't know if that'll be easy to do.

She has a frown on her face while she sits backstage, wondering when the guys are gonna show up. She _needs _to talk to Logan. She misses talking to him, you know? Even if they never get back together, she would at least like it if they could be good friends. She's hoping that she can make that happen tonight. She wants to make sure that Callie isn't around, though, so she'll probably need someone to distract the girl. No, this isn't a scheme to get Logan back. She just knows that Callie would get jealous. She doesn't wanna deal with her ex boyfriend's new girlfriend. Not today, probably not ever.

She only cares about repairing her friendship with Logan. Like James said, they were friends before they ever became a couple. So it shouldn't be hard for her to convince him that they can still be close. She has to admit that she'll probably still feel the urge to attack him every time she sees him, but she can't really be blamed for that. He's hot!

From the corner of her eye, she sees him and his friends, along with Gustavo, Kelly, and Baby Lace, arriving. She sighs as Callie whispers something in his ear, making him laugh quietly. She feels even worse when they share a kiss. She misses getting Logan kisses. She needs him back in her life. She really, really, _really _needs him.

"Hey, are you gonna talk to him?" James asks when he approaches her.

"Yeah," Camille nods. "Can you distract Callie for me? I wanna talk to him alone."

"Sure." James says quietly. Camille waves at him and his hand brushes hers as he walks past her. She watches as he says something to Callie, who responds with a nod and looks at Logan. She whispers something to Logan, who looks apprehensive but nods in response. James squeezes his shoulder before leading Callie away. Okay, here goes nothing.

She takes a deep breath and slowly approaches Logan.

"Hey." She says.

"Um, hey." Logan says. "No offense, but why are you here?"

"My cousin is working backstage." Camille replies. "He invited me. Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?" He asks quietly.

"Come with me." Camille says, grabbing the handles of his wheelchair. She pushes him down the hallway until they arrive at an empty dressing room. They go inside and she closes the door behind them. Logan gives her a confused look. "I just wanna talk, okay? I know you and I haven't done that in a while."

"What is there to talk about?" Logan questions. Camille frowns and reaches out to touch his cheek, rubbing his soft skin with her thumb. She can tell that he's feeling awkward. She hates that. They've never felt awkward around each other until the accident happened. It seems like he's pushing people away these days.

"I know that we're broken up, but I would really like it if we could be friends." She tells him. ""No jealousy or anything like that."

"How do I know you're not gonna try and mess with me and Callie again?"

"I won't." Camille pleads. "I promise that I'll respect your relationship with her. Just don't shut me out of your life. I couldn't stand losing you as a friend."

"Look, I'll give you a chance." Logan informs her. "But if you screw it up, this friendship will be over. No lying, no sneaking around, no backstabbing, got that?"

"Okay." Camille agrees, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you, Logan."

She feels so happy when he returns the hug. It seems like forever since they shared a friendly gesture like this. She refuses to mess this up. She finally has him as a friend once again and she couldn't stand losing him completely. She supposes that she'll have to be very careful. She hopes that she can have enough self control when Callie's around, though. She still doesn't like that girl.

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" James asks Camille.

"Yeah, we're good." Camille smiles. Carlos frowns as they hug, praying that Logan doesn't see them. Friends aren't suppose to be close with a friend's ex, but something is definitely going on between James and Camille. Logan isn't aware of this, but those two have been spending more time together lately. James even went to Camille's apartment and watched a movie with her the other day!

"What's going on with them?" Kendall asks, watching James and Camille.

"I don't know." Carlos grumbles. He doesn't like this at all. He hopes that they'll get away from each other before Logan sees. Yeah, Logan is happy with his new girlfriend, but he only broke up with Camille a little more than three months ago. It's far too soon for one of his best friends to be making a move on his ex girlfriend.

"Why can't we just have normal, drama free relationships?" Kendall complains.

"I wish I knew." Carlos says, glaring at James. His eyes soon land on Logan and Callie, who are returning from Baby Lace's dressing room. He frantically looks at Kendall, but their band's leader is suddenly very interested in his phone. Either he's texting Lucy or he's just trying to avoid the current situation.

He breathes a sight of relief as Camille's cousin drags her away. Oh, that was close. Carlos doesn't want anymore drama between his friends. Everything is finally okay between them. Carlos doesn't want anything messing that up.

Callie sits on Logan's lap and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. Carlos tries to keep his attention on Gustavo, Kelly, and Baby Lace, who is just about to go onstage to accept his award. Everyone is hoping that he doesn't pass out onstage. Well, the guys kept him safe, so they're in the clear. Therefore, they deserve to get their jobs back. Griffin even figured out a way for Logan to stay in the band. You know, if he decides to hire them back. None of them want Logan to feel left out.

"Hey, Baby Lace gave me the rest of his jellybeans!" Cassie says cheerfully.

"How did you get backstage?" Kendall asks suddenly.

"The idiot security guard let me in!"

The two guys look at each other, sighing heavily. The Rock Hall Of Fame Awards should really consider hiring better security.

* * *

"Where did James take you?" Logan asks, kissing the side of Callie's neck.

"Just some cool pictures down the hallway." Callie replies, playing with his hair.

"Mmm." Logan frowns. He closes his eyes as his girlfriend kisses him, relieved to have a distraction from his anxiety. Griffin should be here soon to tell them whether or not they've gotten their jobs back. They did pretty good with babysitting Baby Lace and Griffin promised that if they did that, he would rehire them. He surely wouldn't break that promise, right?

"Why are you being so quiet today?" Callie asks him, giving him a hug.

"I'm just a little nervous." Logan says, chuckling as Callie nudges his cheek with her nose. He takes one of her hands in his, holding it in a gentle grip. He hopes that they're gonna get to be Big Time Rush again. Although being in a boy band wasn't his original plan, he has come to really love it. It's something fun that he can do with his best friends, not to mention that he has made plenty of new friends. Oh, and he has always been to new places. Pretty cool stuff if you ask him.

"Why?" Callie questions.

"Griffin is suppose to be here soon." Logan says, resting his forehead against hers. For a couple minutes, they are silent. He gives her a soft smile, rubbing her back. Yeah, he's definitely in love. He's a lucky guy. He's not bragging or anything, but he really does feel blessed to have his friends, family, and his girlfriend.

"You guys did what you were suppose to do." Callie assures him. "Now it's up to him to decide whether or not he wants ya'll back."

Logan nods in agreement, giving her a squeeze.

"Guys, Griffin's here!" Kelly tells them. Logan gulps, wheeling him and Callie over to the group. He finds himself tensing up as he and his friends wait in anticipation. Callie kisses his temple, but he's still freaking out. What if Griffin decides that he doesn't want them back? But he promised! He made a promise and he should keep it!

"So..." Gustavo says slowly.

"Baby Lace got here in one piece." Griffin tells them. "You boys did very well. Now, you are very talented and your fans love you. If I agree to give you your jobs back, you have to promise that that there will be no more skipping. You have to be at work unless you are given the day off or there's an absolute emergency. Got that?"

"We got it." Kendall nods.

"Well then," Griffin says. "Welcome back to Rocque Records, boys."

* * *

**Big Time Rush is back! And there will be some Carlos drama:)**

**Review! :D**


	30. Tough Decision

"I did it!" Gustavo says, picking up the music sheet.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"I just wrote BTR's next big hit!" Gustavo replies. "I'm taking those dogs to the next level!"

Kelly nods slowly, raising her eyebrows at her boss. Ever since the guys got rehired yesterday, he has been hard at work, writing a new song for them. She asked if she could see it, but he refuses to show it to her. He insists that it's gonna be awesome, though. Kelly knows that the man had to resist saying "because it's written by me!" He thinks that he's a creative genius and he kind of is. Hey, he does write really great songs.

"I don't have to go work at my father's scooter business!" She hears him yell as she leaves the room. She walks into the lobby and finds the guys hanging out. Of course, Callie is also here. It seems like she and Logan are always together. It's cute, but they all know that Gustavo is concerned that she'll distract Logan.

"Gustavo finished the new song." She informs them. "Just stay out here until he tells you to go to the studio."

She turns around and walks back down the hallway. She's pretty certain that Big Time Rush is her favorite band that Gustavo has ever worked with. These boys are so sweet and down to earth, with a little bit of crazy. It's a good kind of crazy, though. There will never be a dull moment with the BTR boys. It's no wonder that she has grown to love her job so much. When she first started working for Gustavo, it was stressful because he had no artists signed to the record company. Gustavo was worse back then because he was freaking out so much.

Now life at Rocque Records is a lot better.

* * *

"Do you guys think I would make a good politician?" Callie asks randomly.

"Um," Kendall says slowly. "I don't know. Why?"

"I'm thinking about applying to UCLA, but I'm trying to figure out what I should major in." Callie explains.

"I think you should major in music or theatre." Logan says, rubbing her shoulders. He thinks that college would be great for her. She isn't exactly a politics expert, though, so he would definitely recommend majoring in something that she's really good at and really passionate about. Every time Katie turns Fox News on and a politician says something Callie doesn't like or agree with, she starts yelling at the TV. It's quite amusing.

"Maybe you should be a cop!" Carlos suggests.

"No thanks." Callie responds. "Guns and criminals scare me."

Logan nods in agreement, burying his face in her shoulder. He wants to hear the new song Gustavo wrote. The man is a genius when it comes to writing great songs, so BTR's next hit should be a good one. Of course, Logan is kind of hoping that it's not a really fast song. He doesn't know why, but he's pretty sure that he's just really hoping that this might be a song that he can perform with his friends.

"How about a lawyer? You like to argue, so you'd be good at it." Kendall tells her. Logan chuckles and hugs his girlfriend. She probably would make a good lawyer, but she's also a very creative person, so she should do something that involves music or acting. She could always be a music producer like Gustavo. Maybe she could even get a job at Rocque Records! That would be great because they could be together more often.

He kisses the back of her head, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Or you could be a hobo."

"Carlos!" James scolds.

"But don't you guys remember that one music video she did? She was walking the streets and her jeans were all torn up, she was wearing that old T shirt, and her hair was all uncombed? She could be a hobo and play music on the streets for money! A musical hobo!"

"Carlos, I am not gonna be a 'musical hobo'."

"Darn it."

Logan worries about Carlos sometimes. That kid can say some of the weirdest and most random stuff. Sometimes he'll talk and everyone will just think "Yeah, I don't know how to respond to that." Only Carlos would suggest that Callie become a musical hobo. Being a musical hobo isn't even a career! You just live on the streets and play music. No way, that's no kind of life.

"Hey, have any of you talked to Lucy lately? She's been acting weird." Kendall says, looking down at his phone.

"Haven't you been hanging out with Jo a lot?" Logan asks him.

"Yeah, but-"

"There's your answer."

"I've texted her five times today and she hadn't texted me back." Kendall says, his frustration quite obvious. Logan shrugs and keeps his arms wrapped around Callie. He wishes that he could tell Kendall what to do, but he can't. Kendall just needs to decide if he wants to be with Lucy or Jo. No one else can make that decision for him.

"Hey, you should work for a phone company!" Carlos says suddenly.

"No, that sounds boring." Callie whines.

"Really, I think you would be a good music producer." Logan tells her.

"Now _that _sounds like a good career." Callie agrees. Logan is happy with that response. Hey, they don't call him the Big Time Brain for nothing! Besides, it'll be nice for him and Callie to both be in the music business so they can spend more time together. Like he said earlier, Callie might even end up working at Rocque Records.

"DOGS, GET IN THE STUDIO!" Gustavo yells.

* * *

The song turns out to be very good. It's a mid tempo pop song about being in love with someone. The whole time, Callie sits next to Gustavo and watches the guys record, smiling every time she hears Logan's voice. He didn't have as much trouble getting into the record booth as everyone thought he would. His wheelchair fit through the doorway, just fine. He seems really happy to be working again.

Kendall doesn't sound as passionate as he usually does. Normally, he can really sing those love songs, as if he's really feeling it. Of course, it's probably hard to put emotion into a love song when you don't know who you're in love with. If Callie could help, she would. But only Kendall can decide who he wants to be with. He just has to follow his heart.

"STOP!" Gustavo yells. "Dog, what is wrong with you?"

"I guess I'm not in a romantic mood today!" Kendall replies, his frustration quite obvious.

"Well, get in a romantic mood! Go on a date with your girlfriend!" Gustavo replies. Callie frowns when Kendall doesn't respond. Talk about having relationship troubles. Apparently, he's pretty uncertain about his love life. That's not good. He needs to be with whoever makes him happy.

That's it! He needs to go on a date with each girl and decide who he feels happier with!

"Guys, you can have the rest of the day off." Kelly tells them. As much as they all enjoy being back at work, they're probably eager to relax. Callie can tell that Gustavo is not an easy man to work with. He seems like he has anger issues.

Anyway, it'll be nice to just have some fun...and hope that Kendall can make a decision about his love life.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Kendall?" Jo asks as she walks into apartment 2J.

"Um," Logan hesitates, looking over at the locker next to the door. "Nope, haven't seen him!"

"I don't know what has been his deal lately." Jo complains. "He'll ask me to hang out, then he'll go on a date with Lucy. I wish he would make up his mind!"

"Trust me, you're not the only one." Logan mumbles.

Jo sighs, shaking her head. She's sick of "secretly" spending time with Kendall. He needs to decide if he wants her or Lucy. She still loves him, but if he doesn't want her back, he should tell her. For days, he has been sort of avoiding her. He talks to her sometimes, but he avoids going out with her or being alone with her. She doesn't appreciate being led on like this. She wants him to hurry up and decide who he wants.

"Maybe I made a mistake thinking that we could just pick up where we left off." She says. "I mean, I really care about him, but if he doesn't decide by tonight, I'll just move out of the Palm Woods."

Does it seem childish for her to move out because of that? She supposes that it is. But she doesn't wanna stay here and watch her ex boyfriend, who she never forgot about, be happy with another girl. She loves him too much and it'll hurt too much to see him with someone else. The thing is, she actually regrets that fight with Lucy. Maybe Kendall is happier in his current relationship. And that's all Jo wants. You know, for him to be happy.

"Um, I guess I'll just talk to him later." She waves halfheartedly, exiting the apartment.

* * *

"You know, you can't avoid the problem forever." Callie tells Kendall.

"Yes, I can!"

"Hey, is that Kendall?" Lucy asks as she walks into 2J. Now Kendall is nowhere to be found.

She knows that he's here, but maybe it's good that he doesn't know this. He can hear everything that she is about to say.

"No!" Logan and Callie say in unison.

"Look, just tell him that he needs to decide who he wants by tonight." She tells them. "I know that he still has feelings for Jo and if he wants to be with her, I'm okay with that. But if he does pick her, I'm moving out of the Palm Woods."

She feels like such a wimp, but it's not like she can help it. She doesn't wanna stay here and watch him be happy with another girl. She has gotten hurt before and she doesn't want it to happen again. That's why she'll have to leave if Kendall doesn't choose her. To be honest, she wouldn't be surprised if he did pick Jo. She's blonde, beautiful, she seems likable (forget the time that she attacked Lucy), and she was his first love.

"Why do you have to leave?" James asks her.

"It would be too hard for me to see him with Jo." She explains. "I want him to be happy, but I can't stay here if he doesn't pick me. I've dealt with heartbreak before and I just don't think I can take anymore."

And with that, she turns around and walks out the door.

"Were you with Kendall?" She turns around when she hears Jo's voice.

"Apparently he wasn't available." Lucy says coolly.

"He wasn't there when I stopped by either." Jo points out.

"So he's avoiding both of us?" Lucy questions.

"I think so." Jo nods.

"Whatever." Lucy grumbles, walking back to her apartment. She doesn't need this right now.

* * *

"Man, this is ridiculous." Carlos says as Kendall gets out of the locker.

"Yeah," Logan agrees. "You can't hide forever."

"You need to confront the problem." Callie advises.

"I know!" Kendall says in frustration.

He's having such a hard time deciding which girl he wants. They're both amazing and he has feelings for both of them, so who does he belong with? Who will he be happier with? He loves Lucy and they have a great time together, but he also loves Jo. He hates that he has to make such a decision, but he knows that his friends are right. It is time to confront the problem.

"You just need to decide who makes you happier." James tells him.

That's just it, though. Kendall doesn't know who makes him happier. Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? That's the situation he's in. He feels happy when he's with either girl, but he knows that he's not being fair to them. He wants to make a decision, so they can put this drama behind them.

"I'll figure something out." He insists.

"You know, I think it's time for love science." Logan says, while Callie smacks her hand against her face.

"Love science?" Kendall questions.

"Yep."

Oh boy...

* * *

**The Carlos storyline will start in the next chapter:) Of course, Kendall has to make his decision first;)**

**Review! :D**


	31. Overprotective

"What time is your mom gonna be here to pick you up?" Callie asks, kissing Logan's cheek.

"When I talked to her, she said that it would probably be another hour." Logan replies, holding her in his arms.

Callie rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He gently strokes her hair, looking straight ahead at the TV.

He's getting real tired of Kendall's girl drama. He doesn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he's really getting sick and tired of it. He's really in no mood for that stuff, but he's been hiding it because he doesn't want everyone to get upset with him. He really does care about his friends, but sometimes he just gets tired of dealing with their troubles. He got a special machine fixed up and it's suppose to help Kendall figure out who he likes more, but the only way they can use it is if Kendall's here, which he's not.

"Are you thinking about anything?" Callie questions.

"No." Logan lies, giving her a squeeze.

Yeah, he is thinking, but he would feel like a terrible friend if he openly expressed his irritation. Can he really help being annoyed about Kendall's girlfriend problems, though? They've been dealing with this for weeks and Logan just wants his friend to pick his favorite girl.

He kisses the top of Callie's head, looking at her relaxed face. She seems pretty happy just resting in his arms. They always look forward to their daily cuddle sessions. It's probably their favorite thing to do together. They can just lay in each other's arms, hug, kiss, talk, and laugh. Logan especially enjoys the kissing.

"I could lay like this all day." Callie says, playing with the strings on his white and blue Ecko hoodie.

Logan smiles softly, taking her hand in his. He doesn't know where everyone else went. He knows that Katie mentioned yet another prank she has planned for Bitters. That man better watch out. Katie hopefully won't make him hate them more. He still dislikes them for putting a live octopus in the pool.

"Okay, I made my decision." Kendall says as he returns to the apartment.

"How did you make the decision?" Callie asks him.

"I took a walk and it just came to me!" Kendall replies. "It's Jo! It has always been Jo! I mean, I love Lucy and I always will, but Jo is the one that I wanna be with."

"Then go get her." Callie encourages. Kendall gives them two thumbs up before turning around and leaving again.

"So I don't get to use my cool love science machine?"

"Forget the machine." Callie laughs, giving him a kiss.

"Do that again." Logan says flirtatiously, smiling as Callie kisses him again. Now that Kendall's troubles are mostly over with, they can all concentrate on other things. For example, Logan is entirely focused on having the world's best make out session with his girlfriend. So far, that's going very well.

* * *

Kendall can't even begin to describe how nervous he is. Jo is the one for him, but he's not sure what he's gonna tell Lucy. He certainly cares about her, but he just can't be with her anymore. His heart is still set on Jo and he can't fight it anymore. He has always been told to follow his heart and right now, his heart is telling him to be with Jo. He's doing the right thing! He knows he is!

He approaches Jo's apartment and lifts his hand, ready to knock. Okay, he can do this. He knocks before pulling his hand back, anxiously waiting for her to answer.

When she doesn't answer, he knocks again. This time, he hears her rushing to the door. The door finally opens and he gives her a soft smile. She looks like she has been crying, but she doesn't have to be sad anymore. Because he chooses her.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." Jo responds, a smile on her own face.

* * *

"I'm thinking about stopping by 2J later." Camille tells James. "I thought Logan and I could hang out."

"Are you sure? Callie is there." James points out.

"Ugh," Camille groans. "What is she doing there?"

"Spending the day with Logan."

"What are you doing?" Katie whispers to Carlos, who is hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Spying on James and Camille." Carlos whispers back.

"Um, why?"

"Shhh!" Carlos says before returning his attention to James and Camille.

He knows that it probably doesn't make sense for him to stop those two from dating, if they are. But he also knows that Camille is the reason Logan drove off and got into that car accident. No, it's not necessarily her fault, but she stressed Logan out so much that he had to go for a drive to calm down. Now he's paralyzed. He'll never walk again and it's all because he got into a fight with his girlfriend.

"Don't you think it's stupid to care if they date or not? She and Logan are broken up, so she's totally available." Katie tells him. "Now, if she and Logan were still dating, that would be a different story."

Carlos grumbles under his breath, his eyes glued to James and Camille. He rolls his eyes at the way their hands are barely touching. Then James says something else and Camille nods before wrapping her arms around him. How can he be so nice to her? Doesn't he realize that Logan wouldn't be paralyzed if it weren't for her? Carlos, for one, is still rather upset with her. Yet James is talking to her as if the accident never happened.

He doesn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he really can't help it. He just hates that Logan's life is ruined all because of an argument. He doesn't know the whole story, but he knows that Logan was arguing with Camille, he decided to go for a drive to cool down, it was raining, and he got into the car accident.

He doesn't know what James is thinking. You'd think that he would care more about his friends than some girl. However, it seems like he's more interested in dating, than helping everyone else take care of Logan. When's the last time that he comforted Logan after a nightmare? When's the last time he helped Logan get something that the boy couldn't reach on his own? To be honest, Carlos thinks that James has been neglecting their injured friend lately.

"They look like they're having a good time." Katie says, lowering her voice.

"Yep." Carlos agrees.

Camille speaks again and James suddenly starts laughing. Why doesn't he act that happy around Logan? Recently, he has actually been acting kind of...off, as if he's hiding something. What is he hiding? Why doesn't he just come out and say it? It's better than keeping a secret from the people he cares about.

Can Carlos really help being extra protective of Logan? He just doesn't want his friend to get hurt anymore, by anyone. Logan is one of those people that needs to be protected. He gets hurt much easier than some people, whether it's caused by a breakup, the death of a loved one, or something else. Carlos doesn't want his friend to feel anymore emotional pain. That's why he's being so protective.

"They're getting up!" Katie whispers harshly. Carlos's eyes widen and he grabs Katie, quickly leading her away.

* * *

"Don't fall out the window." Logan says as Callie sticks her head out the window. She said that she wanted some fresh hair, so he opened the window for her. But now he's scared that she's gonna fall and hurt herself. Of course, Carlos has jumped out this window numerous times and landed in the pool with no problem, but he still has his eyesight. That's why he has one arm around her. He's making sure that she doesn't fall out the window.

"You're way too overprotective, you know that?" Callie says as she turns around. "Come on, the sun feels amazing."

"But you're too lazy to go outside?" Logan jokes.

"Shut up." Callie says, lowering herself onto his lap. He looks at her, closing his eyes as she kisses him. Then the door suddenly opens and Carlos walks in with Katie. Logan immediately notices something different about his friend.

"You guys okay?" He questions.

"We're fine!" Carlos says before rushing to his room.

Logan frowns in confusion, gently nudging Callie. She gets off his lap and Logan begins wheeling himself toward Carlos's bedroom. Why is his youngest friend acting so strange? He looks like he saw something and he's afraid to tell anyone. Well, Logan is gonna find out just what's going on.

He knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Sure." Carlos sighs, pulling the door open.

Logan wheels himself into the bedroom and turns around, watching as Carlos closes the door once again. He gives the younger boy a look, waiting for a response. He hopes that the guy didn't get into some sort of legal trouble. That boy has a tendency to get himself into some sticky situations if he's not careful.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Carlos says quickly. "Look, I spied on James! He's been hanging around with Camille!"

"And that's a problem because..."

"She's the reason that you're in that wheelchair!" Carlos finally blurts out. "You guys were arguing, you drove off, and you got into that accident! Don't you see that?! And James has the nerve to still be friends with the girl that ruined your life!"

Logan stares at his lap, his arms crossed.

He wishes that he knew how to respond to that, but he doesn't.

He did drive off because he was upset, but he doesn't know if Camille is necessarily to blame for his condition. She didn't know that the accident was gonna happen. She had no idea that he was gonna end up paralyzed. He's sure that she wouldn't have started that argument if she knew that this would happen.

"Carlos, this isn't her fault." He finally says.

"How can you defend her?!" Carlos finally cries out. "You're confined to a wheelchair because of her!"

Logan's heart breaks upon seeing the tears rolling down his friend's cheeks. It actually makes him wanna cry. He never knew that Carlos had so much frustration and resentment. Why didn't Carlos just talk to him about it?

"Why didn't you tell me, bud?" He asks sadly, reaching out to his friend. Carlos leans over to give him a hug and. "Listen, can you help me onto the bed?"

Carlos nods, tears still feeling as he carefully picks Logan up, lowering him onto the bed. Then the young Latino boy sits next to him, while he holds out his arms. He pulls Carlos into a hug, finally letting his own tears fall.

"Hey, my life isn't ruined, you know." He says softly. "I have you guys, my family, my girlfriend, Big Time Rush is back, and I'm alive. I think I have a lot to be thankful for. And I don't think Camille should be blamed. She had no idea that this would happen."

"But she upset you." Carlos says tearfully.

"Yeah, but we always argued like that." Logan replies. "It's not like it was anything new."

"But-"

"Listen to me." Logan says sternly. "All that matters is that I'm alive, okay? I know it may not seem like it, but my situation could be a lot worse."

"How?" Carlos retorts.

"Let's not even think about that." Logan says, giving his friend a squeeze.

He doesn't wanna think about what could have happened. His life changed a lot, but he's just grateful to be alive. Carlos and everyone else should be the same way. It might be hard to see him in this chair, but at least he's in a wheelchair and not in a casket. He's still here and that's all that matters. He hopes that Carlos can start understanding that.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" Logan asks, confused.

"Be so strong." Carlos tells him. "You've been through so much, yet you seem perfectly happy."

"Like I just said, I have plenty to be grateful for." Logan says with a soft smile. "I have a lot of really amazing people in my life."

"Like Callie?" Carlos teases.

"Shut up!" Logan laughs.

"When are you two gonna get hitched?"

"Look, I accidentally proposed to her one time and we decided that we're not ready for marriage."

"How do you accidentally propose to someone?"

"Oh, we were just..." Logan says awkwardly. "Stuff was happening."

Carlos gets this "Oh my gosh" look on his face as soon as Logan says that. Logan blushes and pulls the hood of his jacket over his head, hoping that Carlos won't start teasing him. The guy is eighteen, but he doesn't act his age at all. Sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's disturbing, and other times, like this, it's embarrassing.

"Whatever perverted thoughts you've got in that head of yours, get them out right now." He grumbles. "And we were just making out."

"Okay."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	32. Trust Me

Callie loves Christmas. It's her favorite time of the year. The presents, the holiday cheer, the mistletoe, it's all so beautiful. Now that it's December, she's ready to shopping for gifts. Of course, she has Kathryn with her, due to her situation. Kathryn's job is to point out possible presents and sort of describe them, so Callie can decide if she thinks they would be any good or not. She knew that she had to stop by the Hallmark store, since that's one of her mom's favorite places to shop.

"Look at this adorable glass horse!" Kathryn exclaims.

"What does it look like?" Callie questions.

"Oh, it's precious!" Kathryn says happily. "It's black and white, has some Christmas lights hanging on it, and it's wearing a little Santa hat! Your mom would love this!"

"Sounds perfect." Callie smiles. Kathryn guides her in another direction, probably to the check out counter. She just stands aside as her assistant pays for the figurine, waiting patiently. She keeps a rather tight grip on her cane, looking toward the entrance. The cool thing is that no one has snapped any pics of her, at least not that she knows of. It's nice getting some privacy. Honestly, she doesn't regret quitting her job.

"Ready to get a gift for Logan?"

"Of course." She says as Kathryn gently grabs her arm, leading her out of the store. She feels quite uncomfortable not being able to see while walking through the crowd of shoppers, but she keeps her composure. It's not like they're doing anything to her. Besides, Kathryn is here to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

"Hey, Logan's on the cover of US Weekly!" Kathryn says as she comes to a stop. There are magazines stands around the mall. "Logan Mitchell: A Cheater?"

"What?!" Callie says suddenly.

"Yeah, there's a picture of him and Camille kissing." Kathryn says worriedly. Callie's eyes fill with hurt. That's not possible. Logan would never cheat on her! Really, Logan wouldn't do that! He's too sweet and certainly not the type to cheat on his girlfriend. From what she's been told, he never cheated on Camille, so why would he cheat on Callie?

"He wouldn't-" She says hesitantly. "Would he?"

"Maybe it's a mistake." Kathryn says softly.

"Yeah." Callie agrees. "Listen, why don't we finish shopping tomorrow? I'm kind of tired."

She doesn't bother letting Kathryn help her this time. She walks ahead, toward the nearest exit.

* * *

"Honey, what are you doing?" Joanna asks as she enters the living room.

"I'm wrapping some gifts." Logan says quietly.

"You've already been doing it for an hour." Joanna says, sitting next to him. "Why don't you take a break?"

"But Callie is leaving for Florida on Friday, she's gonna be there for two weeks, and I need to get her present to her as soon as possible." Logan says, grabbing the small box containing the necklace that he got for his girlfriend. Speaking of Callie, he texted her a few minutes ago and she still hasn't responded. He hopes that she's okay. Maybe he should call her and check on her. He hopes that she hasn't had an accident.

"I'm gonna call Callie." He says, reaching for his cell phone. He dials her number, while his mom gently rubs his back. Okay, why isn't Callie answering? She always has her cell phone with her. Maybe she's having trouble finding the talk button. Of course, Cassie or Kathryn could always help her with that. Is she avoiding him?

"Alright, why is she not talking to me?" He groans, putting his phone back down.

"I'm sure she's just busy." Joanna says, kissing his cheek.

Knock! Knock!

"Could you get the door?" He asks her.

"Sure, baby." Joanna walks to the door. Logan finishes wrapping Callie's present before sitting it on the coffee table. "Hi, Callie!"

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell."

Callie's here? He thought she was shopping for Christmas presents today. Well, he supposes that it's cool that she stopped by. It won't hurt for them to hang out today.

"Hey!" He says as she walks into the living room. To his confusion, she doesn't acknowledge him. She just quietly asks his mom to give them a few minutes alone. Why doesn't she look happy? It seems like something is bothering her. He hopes that she'll talk to him about it, instead of holding it in.

"What's wrong?" He asks as she approaches him, gently grabbing her hand.

"You wanna explain this?" She asks, handing a magazine to him. He frowns as he takes the magazine, looking at the cover. Oh no...it's a picture of him and Camille kissing. Wait a minute! This is an old picture of them! This was taken before the accident! He and Camille were still together, they were at the park, and they kissed. Why would someone give this picture to the tabloids?

"This an old picture of us! It was taken while we were still together!" He says desperately.

"You sure?" Callie asks quietly.

Logan gives her a disbelieving look. Why is she being like this over a stupid picture? It doesn't mean anything! Some jerk got a hold of a picture and decided to turn it into something that it's not. You'd think that Callie would trust him more. But she actually believed that he would cheat on her. She should trust that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"I can't believe you thought I would cheat on you." He says, hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that-"

Logan shakes his head, staying silent. Even when she reaches out to grab his hand, he doesn't respond. He can't believe that she would believe the tabloids over her own boyfriend. He thought she knew him better than that. He loves her, she knows that, so why would she think for even a moment that he would cheat?

"Don't." He says suddenly. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Logan, please-"

He doesn't respond as she wraps her arms around him. He doesn't even smile as she kisses his cheek. They were okay this morning, then she goes to the small, Kathryn tells her about this picture, and she automatically decides that Logan must have cheated on her. If they're gonna be a couple, she's gotta learn to trust him.

"I'm really sorry." She says, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just assumed the worst and now I feel really dumb."

"Yeah." Logan murmurs, sighing as Callie gives him a hug. He wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. But he still feels awful about her assumption. He loves her a lot and she should know that. He's gonna try his best to forget about this, but it's gonna be awfully hard. If Callie made an assumption based on a stupid picture, then she must not trust him very much.

* * *

"I can't believe that US Weekly printed this old picture of me and Logan!" Camille says, looking at the magazine cover.

"Those tabloids are stupid." James says, leaning against the wall.

"What if Logan sees this and thinks that I gave them the picture?"

"Did you?"

"No!"

James shrugs and takes the magazine from her, looking at it. He sighs heavily, really hoping that this doesn't cause any trouble between Logan and Callie. They all know that Logan would never cheat on his girlfriend and James really hates that someone would give this picture to the tabloids for the public to see. Now everyone is probably gonna think that Logan is a cheater.

"I'm sure it's no big deal." Camille says, hugging his bicep. He isn't so sure about that. It's a picture of Logan kissing his ex girlfriend and people are so gullible that they'll believe that it was taken while Logan is still dating Callie. They won't realize that it was taken before he even met Callie and he was still with Camille. That's how stupid some people can be. To be honest, it's actually kind of embarrassing.

"What if he thinks that I did it?" James says softly. "I haven't exactly been the perfect friend."

"He knows that you would never do that." Camille says, touching his cheek. "You're one of his best friends."

"Lately, I've been getting the feeling that you're the only one that really gets me." James says, lowering himself to the floor. "Everyone else is more interested in Logan and anytime I do anything, they think about how it'll affect Logan. Lately it's been Logan this and Logan doesn't even like me hanging out with you because he thinks that Logan's accident is your fault."

"My fault? I had nothing to do with it!" Camille says angrily. James nods in agreement. He loves Logan too, but it seems like he's getting all the attention lately. It's like James doesn't matter anymore.

"I know." He says quietly. "And I care about Logan as much as they do, but that doesn't mean that my whole life has to revolve around babysitting him."

"At least we've got each other." Camille rests her head on his shoulder. "So it shouldn't matter if everyone else hates on us."

"Yeah." James says reluctantly. "Who cares what they think?"

* * *

Carlos is hiding right around the corner, spying on James and Camille yet again. He knows that he should be taking Logan's advice and just leave them alone, but he can't help wanting to know what's going on between them. They've been spending a lot of time together and Carlos is just curious. He's kinda concerned about what he just heard James say. He supposes that they all spend a lot more time taking care of Logan, but none of them intended to make James feel neglected.

"Please tell me you're not spying on them again."

"Katie, what are you doing?" He whispers, still watching James and Camille.

"I was on my way back to 2J." Katie replies. Carlos just shrugs as he keeps his eyes on his friend. He doesn't know whether to feel bad or not. James really should try to understand that a disabled person requires a lot of help, but Carlos also knows that they've probably been a little too attentive to Logan. You know, to the point that they've forgotten that James needs some love too.

"Let's just go back to the apartment." He grumbles, turning around. He doesn't know what to do now. How can he let James know that they still care about him too?

* * *

"Have you talked to Lucy since she left?" Jo asks Kendall while they cuddle on the couch.

"No." Kendall responds. "Why?"

"I'm happy that you picked me, but I kinda feel bad that she had to leave." Jo replies.

Kendall nods. He feels bad too. Lucy plans on staying in LA, but she moved to an apartment located on the other side of town. That means that he might still see her around, but it'll be awkward since he picked Jo over her. He had to follow his heart, though. His heart was telling him that he belongs with Jo. He'll always love Lucy as a friend, but he's in love with Jo.

"But at least we're together." His girlfriend says, giving him a kiss. Yes, at least they're together. He's very happy about that. He feels so much better now that he has made his decision. He doesn't like feeling conflicted between two people. Jo and Lucy are both amazing girls, but he could only pick one, and he chose Jo. He did the right thing!

"Yeah." He agrees. "Anyway, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"My parents and brother are coming to visit." Jo replies. Okay, Kendall has met her dad (who's very intimidating, by the way), but he has never met her mom and brother. She has shown him pictures, though. Jordan is a pretty good looking guy. Of course, he's related to Jo, so that's not surprising at all. Good looks run in the Taylor family. Of course, it's gonna become a problem when Jett sees him because the guy will be all "We've gotta get rid of this guy!" and "I'm way better looking that him!"

"I can't wait to meet your mom and brother." He tells her with a smile.

"I think you and Jordan will get along great." Jo says cheerfully. "He's a hockey fan."

"That's awesome!" Kendall tells her.

"I just hope that the girls here won't hit on him too much." Jo says, snuggling against them. Kendall nods again. Yeah, he's hoping too. He's hoping for a lot of things.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	33. Worldwide

"Wow, Callie was right." Cassie says, rubbing Logan's arm. "Your skin is soft."

"Uh huh." Logan says slowly. "Look, I need to give your sister her gift before you guys get on the plane."

He wheels away before she can creep him out anymore. The plane boards at noon and they only have fifteen more minutes, so he needs to give her the necklace now. It's such a beautiful necklace and he knew that it would look great around his girlfriend's neck. And he knows that she'll love it because she loves jewelry, as most girls do. He's still kind of nervous, though. It's been a few days since the whole tabloid incident and he thinks that Callie might still be upset.

"Hey, gorgeous." He says, kissing her cheek. "Ready for your Christmas gift?"

"As long as you're ready for yours." Callie smiles, picking up a small red gift bag.

"You go first." Logan says, taking the bag from her. He watches as she tears away the wrapping paper, waiting anxiously as she slowly opens the box. She picks the necklace up and he looks at her face, smiling nervously.

"Wow." She says, holding it. "A necklace?"

"Yep." Logan nods. "White gold, your favorite."

"Put it on for me?"

"Just turn around." Logan chuckles as she moves onto his lap. He hangs his own gift on the handle of his chair before carefully taking the necklace, hooking it around her neck. As soon as it's hooked, he kisses her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hopes that they can forget about the stupid tabloid thing. Someone apparently got an old picture of him and Camille sitting around the park, while they were still together, and tried to turn it into some big scandal. He sent a statement to the magazine, though, and now everything is okay.

"You still love me?" He asks her.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Callie asks, placing her hands over his. "Of course I love you."

"Good." Logan says as Callie returns to her seat. Then he grabs his gift bag and reaches inside, touching what feels like a picture frame. He lifts it out of the bag, smiling when he sees the picture. Aww, he loves this. She got one of those Christmas frames and put a picture of them in it.

"This is perfect." He says, putting it back in the bag. "I'm gonna sit it right next to my bed."

"And promise that we'll talk everyday." Callie tells him. "Call me, text me, and maybe we can even video chat sometimes."

"I promise." Logan says, reaching out to her. He pulls her into a hug, giving her a loving kiss on her cheek. He's glad that she's finally gonna visit her family. Everyone should spend the holidays with their loved ones. Logan is spending time with his mom, Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys, which is really awesome. Unfortunately, this is also another Christmas without his dad. He hopes that he can get through this.

"I'm gonna miss you." Callie whispers.

"I'll miss you too." Logan tells her. "But we'll see each other again in two weeks."

"Yeah-" Callie is cut off when her and Cassie's flight is announced. "I guess we better go."

"Yeah." Logan says quietly before Callie kisses him gently. He smiles softly as she gets up, watching as Cassie reaches for her arm. He hopes that the girl can be trusted to not get herself and Callie into any trouble. Kathryn wanted to go with them, but she already promised her family in Texas that she would go to visit them. So she reluctantly agreed to let Callie and Cassie go alone.

"I love you." He murmurs.

* * *

An hour later, Logan is at home with his mom, relaxing on the comfy couch, when the doorbell rings. His mom is in the back yard, so he's forced to get into his wheelchair on his own. Once he's comfortably settled in the chair, he wheels himself out of the room. He approaches the front door and looks out the full body window next to it. Oh, it's Camille. You know, he's really glad that they decided to be friends. Camille hasn't even hit on him, so this arrangement is working out really well.

"Hey." He says when he answers the door.

"Since Callie is gone for two weeks, I thought that you could use some company." Camille says as she steps into the house.

"Look, that's really sweet, but don't you think that this might be a little...awkward?" Logan asks her.

"We're just friends, remember? Friends can hang out."

Logan shrugs. He supposes that she's right. Friends can and should hang out. He's just worried because Camille and Callie aren't exactly friends. If Callie finds out that he and Camille were alone together, she might throw a fit. She's not a very temperamental person, but she and Camille can't stand each other.

"Logan, who's-Oh! Hi, Camille." Joanna says.

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell." Camille says politely. "I thought that Logan could use a visitor."

"Alright! Have fun, you two." Joanna says before walking to the kitchen. Logan begins wheeling himself down the hallway, surprised when Camille grabs the handles of his wheelchair. As sweet as that is, he hopes that she's not gonna be flirting with him the whole time she's here. He knows that she has tried it before, even though she knew he had a girlfriend.

"Wow, your house is really nice." Camille says as they enter his bedroom.

"Yeah, I love it so far." Logan says as he approaches his bed, moving to get onto it. But Camille is quick to help him, assisting him in getting out of his chair. Well, she's being extra helpful. She said that they would just be friends, but he's concerned that she's gonna make more attempts at getting him back, like she did when they first broke up. Now that Callie is in Florida for two weeks, it would be the perfect opportunity for her.

"That's a really cute picture of you and Callie." She says, pointing to the gift from his girlfriend.

"That's the gift she got me for Christmas." He says, picking the picture up.

"Um, what did you get her?" Camille asks casually.

"A necklace." Logan tells her. He can tell that she doesn't like talking about his current relationship. It would be nice if she and Callie could be friends. Is it possible for a girl to be friends with her ex boyfriend's current girlfriend? He doesn't see why it couldn't happen. If Camille and Callie tried, they would probably get along great. Maybe he should let Camille know that Callie is a Magic Middle School fan.

"Remember the necklace you got me for our one year anniversary?" Camille asks, sitting next to him on the bed. Ugh, leave it to her to bring up the past. Well, she better not be thinking that Callie's absence permits her to be all over him.

"I see you still have it." He says awkwardly. Is it bad that he kind of wants her to leave? He doesn't know why, but he just feels really weird hanging out with her. Why doesn't she go and hang out with James? He's pretty certain that she's at least somewhat attracted to his friend. He doesn't even mind! If they wanna date, that's okay!

"Of course." Camille says as she lays down. "It's very special to me."

"Yeah." Logan gulps. "That's...great."

* * *

Gustavo hadn't asked the guys to come to the studio, so Carlos was confused when James decided to go there. So he followed his older friend, curious to see what James is doing. Hey, Kendall is hanging out with Jo, so Carlos has nothing to do. Therefore, he has to keep himself busy by checking on James. To be honest, he's starting to actually feel worried about his friend. You know, ever since he spied on him a few days ago.

He watches from right around the corner as James walks into the dance studio. He finally walks down the hallway and stops next to the door. He peeks into the dance studio, watching as James takes his cell phone from his gym bag. The boy dials a number and slides down to the floor, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Mom, it's James." He says quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine...I guess I'm a little stressed, but I'm fine."

Carlos frowns when he notices the sadness in James's voice. He has never heard such pain in anyone's voice before, especially not James.

"Look, I'm okay." James says, his voice cracking. Carlos feels himself tearing up when he sees James wipe tears from his own cheeks. "No, I'm-" He can't even finish talking because he bursts into painful sobs. Carlos shakes his head, desperately wanting to pull James into the most comforting hug that he can possibly give.

"I'll call you later." James says through his tries, hanging out. That's it. Carlos needs to talk to him.

The shorter boy quietly walks into the dance studio, approaching James. He sits down and wraps his arms around the boy, giving him a hug. What should he say? Should he apologize? He probably should. After all, he hasn't really been a very good friend. He feels terrible that they've made James feel like they don't care about him.

"Why are you here?" He asks weakly.

"Well, we didn't have to be at the studio today, so I was curious when you came to Rocque Records anyway." Carlos says softly.

"I figured you guys wouldn't want me around, so I came here." James says tearfully, wiping his eyes. Carlos shakes his head and hugs James tightly. How can he think that they don't want him around? Does he really feel that unloved? Well, he's wrong. They all care about him and want to make sure that he's okay. Maybe they have been paying more attention to Logan lately, but they never meant to neglect James.

"Jay, we all love you." Carlos says quietly. "I'm sorry that we haven't been paying enough attention to you. It's just that Logan-"

"Will you stop talking about him?!" James suddenly snaps. "I have to hear about him every damn day and I'm getting sick of it! I care about him, but it seems like he's everyone's top priority now. He may not be able to walk, but I don't think he needs to be treated like a baby! He's an adult!"

Carlos isn't sure whether he should feel bad or if he should yell. He understands where James is coming from, but Logan has a permanent injury that makes him require a lot of help with everyday tasks. And they don't treat him like a baby! For the most part, they give him space, but they also do what they can to make life easier for him. Can't James understand that Logan requires a lot of attention?

"I'm sorry." James finally says. "I just feel like I don't even matter anymore. Everyone is so busy devoting their time to Logan that they've pretty much forgotten about me."

"Jay, we have not forgotten about you." Carlos tells him. "Look, maybe you and I can hang out later. You, me, Kendall, and Logan will go see a movie later. How does that sound?"

"Yeah." James sniffles. "Yeah, that sounds really good."

"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you and Camille...um...dating?"

"No." James mutters.

"It's okay if you like her." Carlos tells him. He has thought a lot about what Logan said and it's true. Camille is available and if James wants to date her, they should be okay with it. It's not like she and Logan are together and James is hooking up with her behind his back. As tempting as it is to tell him that Camille is no good, he knows that it isn't the right thing to say. Logan is right. She didn't know that the accident was gonna happen, so it's not her fault.

"Why are you suddenly okay with it?" James says weirdly.

"I don't know." Carlos lies. "I just am."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	34. Trouble In Paradise

Callie doesn't even remember why she and Cassie started arguing. It all started when Callie insisted on taking the window seat for herself. She insists that Callie can't see anyway, so she doesn't need the window seat. However, Callie would like to avoid having hot coffee spilled on her like the last time she was on an airplane. But no, Cassie wanted the window seat and she was determined to get it.

Their arguing is probably getting on everyone else's nerves, but they're not paying attention. Cassie is rambling off in Spanish, which is funny because she has no Spanish in her. Maybe she should stay away from Mexico for a while. The family has been there so many times that Cassie has picked up on the native language. It's hilarious seeing a white girl rant in Spanish, though. Unusual, but amusing.

"You're the one that started arguing with Britney Spears at the VMA's!" Cassie says suddenly.

"She was wearing the same dress as me!" Callie retorts. "It was embarrassing! And it's not like you're perfect! Remember the Teen Choice Awards after party last year? Some Disney actress tripped and fell face first into the punch and you didn't even help her up! You laughed!" Then she imitates her sister's laugh.

"I don't laugh like that!" Cassie argues.

"Monkey wearing a tuxedo." Callie says flatly. Cassie is silent for a moment, then she bursts out laughing. Yep, Callie was right. She had the girl's laugh down perfectly. Therefore, Cassie cannot argue that she had the laugh wrong.

"Darn it." Cassie says as her laughter dies down.

Callie rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Sometimes she wonders about that girl.

She's gonna video chat with Logan and hopefully keep her mind off the little psycho sitting next to her. She already asked if the plane has Wifi and, luckily, they do. So she can talk to her awesome boyfriend and not be bored to death. Lucky her!

She grabs her laptop and turns it on, ready to have a nice conversation with her favorite guy.

* * *

"Hey, could you leave the room for a few minutes?" Logan asks Camille, looking at his phone.

"Why?" Camille questions.

"Callie wants to video chat." Logan tells her. Camille sighs heavily, getting off the bed and leaving the room. She grumbles under her breath, getting sick and tired of Callie Rivers. No, she's not saying that she still has feelings for Logan. She just doesn't want him to get his heart broken by that slut. She doesn't even know how they're still together after four months. She thought that they would have broken up by now.

Callie is no good for him, but he just doesn't see that. He's blinded by love! Camille wishes that he understood that he deserves better than that girl. He needs to find someone that he's compatible with. Not only is Callie totally fake, but she and Logan have nothing in common. He should find a smart and attractive girl.

"Hey!" She hears him say. "I see you're still on the plane!"

"Yeah, we still have an hour before we get to Boca Raton." Callie replies. Camille rolls her eyes. Yeah, little Miss Florida Girl thinks she's so special. Well, she's not. Camille can think of several pop stars that are more talented than Callie. Heck, Jo is way more talented than Callie and she isn't even a singer. Jo doesn't need auto tune to sound good. Callie can thank auto tune for her popularity.

"I already miss you."

Another eye roll from Camille. She has spent the past few hours trying to keep his mind off Callie, yet he still misses the girl? Really? Well, she certainly feels unappreciated now. She came here because she thought he was lonely and needed someone to keep him company, but he apparently won't be happy unless Callie is here!

"I miss you too, baby."

"_I miss you too, baby._" Camille mocks. Gosh, Callie's voice is so annoying! She sounds like she's on helium! Seriously, she has to highest pitched, most annoying voice that Camille has ever heard. Every time she opens her mouth, Camille wants to punch her.

"You're not gonna flirt with any of those Florida guys, are you?"

Why does it matter? If she finds one, let him have her!

"Nope!" Callie giggles. "I have you, so I don't want anyone else."

Oh my gosh...

"And you're still wearing my present."

Good for you, pretty boy.

"I love it!"

Of course you do, princess. Because you're a lying, sneaky little gold digger! You only love Logan for the material things!

Suddenly, Camille gets a smirk on her face. She knows how to fix this problem. Without thinking, she turns around and walks into the room, climbing onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Logan.

"Hi, Callie!" She says with mock sweetness.

"Logan? What is Camille doing there?" Callie says, looking surprised.

"Oh, she's..." Logan says, giving Camille a horrified look. He'll get over it!

"I'm just spending some time with Logiebear." Camille grins, kissing Logan's cheek. Callie just shakes her head and closes the video chat, ending the conversation. When Camille looks at Logan again, he's giving her a dirty look. Um, he will get over it, right? He looks pretty peeved off.

Maybe she should learn to control herself better.

* * *

"Okay, I have called and texted her, but she still won't talk to me." Logan complains as he and the guys enter the movie theatre.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Carlos asks him.

"It wasn't really a fight." Logan says, looking at his phone. "Camille came over and when she heard me video chatting with Callie, she decided to barge in. She and Callie hate each other!"

"Let's just forget about girls for one night." Kendall says as he grabs the handles of Logan's chair.

Logan frowns, his eyes glued to his phone. Why won't Callie talk to him? It's not like he was cheating on her. Camille claims that they're just friends. If so, why did she interrupt his chat with his girlfriend? Was she jealous? Was it done just because she has issues with Callie? She should have thought about how he would feel. If she really cares about him, she'll want him to be happy. He doesn't understand what she was thinking.

"Seriously, she has been ignoring my phone calls all afternoon." He says as Kendall pushes him down the hall to the correct theatre. Blonde Jennifer has a new action film out and they're kind of curious about it. She's so prissy and girly in person, so it's kind of funny that she's doing an action movie. Maybe it'll distract Logan from his girlfriend trouble. As of right now, he could really use a distraction because Callie's ignoring him and it's driving him crazy.

"Dude, you can deal with her later." James says quietly as they enter the theater. Logan wonders why James has been so quiet. He has only acknowledged Logan a few times and Carlos looks like he feels bad about something, but they won't tell Logan what's going on. He's actually frustrated that they won't tell him anything, but he just wants to have a nice time with his friends.

"Popcorn?" Carlos questions, holding out the huge bag of popcorn. Logan reaches into the bag and grabs some for himself as they take their seats. Since he's in a wheelchair, they have to get one of the bottom rows, so he doesn't have to go up any stairs. Even better, he doesn't have to get out of his chair.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Some girl behind them asks James, while her friends giggle.

"Um..." James hesitates.

"Yeah, he does." Logan interrupts. James gives him a confused look, but he just gives the idiot girls a sarcastic smile. He's not use to being so...sassy, but he can tell that these girls were making James uncomfortable. Friends should stick up for each other.

* * *

"You haven't slept in this bed in forever." Callies's mom says as she guides her daughter into the old bedroom.

"It's definitely been a while." Callie agrees. She loves LA, but it feels good to be in sunny Florida again.

"I'll leave you alone to rest for a while." Mrs. Rivers tells her. "I need to make sure that Cassie isn't bothering the neighbors again. They were so relieved when she left."

Callie gives her a wave before carefully making her way over to her old bed. She wishes that she could actually see her surroundings, but she's just glad that she's home with her family. After hearing Camille on the video chat, she and Logan could probably use a couple weeks away from each other. She doesn't even know what the girl was doing at her boyfriend's house! It's actually strange that Camille was at Logan's house as soon as Callie was gone.

Maybe she should meet up with some of her old friends. She hasn't talked to them since she moved to California and she's sure that they'll be happy to see that she's back in town. She hopes that they won't act too different around her. Blindness isn't contagious, so they have nothing to worry about it. And it doesn't make her weird or anything like that. She's just like other eighteen year olds, except she doesn't have her eyesight.

She frowns as she pulls her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She doesn't wanna be mad at Logan. She loves him and she knows that he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't stand hearing Camille's voice, knowing that this girl was at her boyfriend's house. She doesn't want anyone to steal him away from her.

She squeaks when she hears something hitting her window. She grabs her cane and holds it up, ready to hit the intruder with it.

"Calm down! It's me!"

Greyson? He was one of her best friends back before she moved to LA!

She carefully gets off the bed and approaches the window, wondering how she can possibly open it when she can't even see. She fumbles around until she finds the latch, unlocking the window and lifting it up. She steps back as her old friend climbs through the window, surprised. She just got here and he's already sneaking into her room? Weirdo.

"I thought your parents would have went to visit you in LA." He tells her.

"And I thought that you would have been heading to a water park with your buddies today." Callie retorts with an amused smile.

There is an awkward moment of silence. Um, she's kind of guessing that he just noticed her cane and the dark sunglasses she's wearing. She really hopes that he's not gonna treat her like an invalid. If he does, she will personally give him a wedgie and proceed to whack him with her cane.

"You're...um..."

"Blind? I know." She replies. "But don't go treating me like I just got hit by a truck."

"Don't worry." Greyson assures her. "I won't. To me, you're still weird, crazy Callie."

"Jerk."

* * *

"You know, Jennifer really isn't such a bad actress." Carlos says as they leave the movie theatre.

"Better than Camille?" Kendall questions.

"Don't even mention her right now." Logan says, rubbing his temples. He doesn't even wanna talk about girls. He would rather go home and listen to some music or watch some TV. He needs to get his mind off his girl trouble. He's giving Callie the rest of today to cool off, but he's gonna call her tomorrow. If he has to, he'll call her over and over again until she finally decides to answer her phone.

"You know, you look like you're getting tired." Kendall tells him. "We should get you home."

"Yeah." Logan agrees. He knows that he probably isn't as fun to be around as he use to be and he really hates that. They probably don't feel like they can relate to him as well either. If that's the case, why are they still friends with him?

* * *

**So there's drama between Logan and Callie! :O**

**Review! :D**


	35. Tragedy Strikes Again

It feels really nice to get a day off. Jo has been filming, attending meet and greets, and doing interviews, so she has been really busy. When she was told that she was getting today off, she was incredibly happy. She loves her job, but even actresses need to relax sometimes. The guys had to be at the studio today, so she'll have to wait until later to hang out with Kendall. Since she doesn't get a lot of alone time, she figured that she would hang out at Starbucks for a couple of hours.

Once she has finished the delicious cappuccino, she grabs her purse and walks out the door, holding back a frustrated groan as paparazzi begin hounding her.

"JO!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND KENDALL BROKE UP?!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE SECRETLY DATING JETT STETSON?!"

"No!" She retorts, trying to get to her car. She has to roughly push through them to get around to the drivers side, struggling to get the door open. These jerks are coming at her with their cameras, even as she asks them to stop. She feels so relieved when she closes the car door, but there are still photographers in front of her car. So she honks the horn at them and they quickly move out of the way.

Once she has driven down the street, she assumes that she has lost them. Well, until she looks in the rearview mirror. An all too familiar paparazzi van is following her. When will these guys learn to back off and leave celebrities alone? She understands that it's normal to have paparazzi following you when you become famous, but there really should be limits.

"BACK OFF!" She yells, honking the horn. But they never listen. They keep pursuing, no matter what she does. She makes a right turn and they do the same. Gosh, what is she gonna do?! She's trying to lose these guys, but they keep finding her.

Camille! She'll call Camille for help.

She feels out her cell phone and anxiously texts her friend, not noticing the red light. When she looks up, she can see bright lights heading toward her. She opens her mouth to scream, but it's too late. Metal breaks, tired screech, and she falls into unconsciousness, while frantic screams are heard all around her.

* * *

Lucy jumps when she hears a loud, violent crash outside, followed by people screaming. She rushes out of the boutique, looking around. Her eyes widen when she sees two totaled cars in the middle of the intersection. She sees a few people whipping out their cell phones, calling for an ambulance. Lucy feels the urge to see who's in the cars, so she reluctantly makes her way over to one of the cars, peering inside. She gasps at who she sees. Jo is a bloody mess in the front seat, unconscious.

"Oh my God!" She yells. She stops freaking out when she hears camera flashes. She turns around and sees paparazzi moving to get pictures of Jo. Are they serious? Lucy knew that paparazzi are stupid, but they must be heartless too. Jo could be dying and they still care more about getting pictures. Knowing them, they'll probably sell the pictures to tabloids for a quick buck. Sick bastards.

"She's hurt!" She screams at them. "And you care more about getting a damn picture?! What is your problem?! Is that-"

She stops when she sees the two paparazzi vans a few feet away from the crashed vehicles. Oh my gosh...this accident was the paparazzi's fault. They caused this! They were chasing her and she-she's gonna kill them!

"Oh, that tears it!" She shouts, lunging at them. She smacks a camera out of one of their hands, letting it crash to the ground. Then she punches the guy in the vase, not caring about how much damage she causes. She and Jo have definitely had their issues, but she's not a terrible person. She doesn't want Jo to die and she's perfectly willing to stick up for the girl in a situation like this.

"Will someone stop her?!" The idiot yells. The other paparazzi pull her off of him and she shrugs them off, shooting a dirty look in their direction. She hears sirens getting closer, so she steps away from the cars, returning to the sidewalk. She hopes that Jo will be okay. She looks pretty banged up. The driver of the other vehicle is laying on the hood of his own pickup, unconscious as well.

Rocque Records is just around the corner. She should tell the guys.

She runs across the street and around the corner, gasping for air as she rushes to Rocque Records. She runs up the steps and into the building, desperately looking for the guys. Kendall needs to know that his girlfriend was in an accident.

"GUYS!" She calls out.

"Lucy?" Kelly questions. "What's going on?"

"Jo!" Lucy says frantically. "I was in this boutique when I heard a crash outside and when I went out there, I found out that Jo was driving from the paparazzi, drove through an intersection, and some pickup crashed into her! The ambulances are already there! I need to find Kendall and let him know!"

"I'll get him!" Kelly says, hurriedly walking back down the hallway.

Lucy nods, anxiously pacing around the lobby.

* * *

"Dogs, that was good, but not great." Gustavo says as the music stops. "I want-"

"Jo was in a car accident!" Kelly yells.

"What?!" Kendall says, getting of the barstool.

"Apparently the paparazzi were chasing her and she was trying to get away from them." Kelly explains.

"It happened just around the corner!" Lucy calls out. Kendall doesn't even pay attention to the fact that his ex girlfriend is here. He runs out of the recording booth and out of the studio, rushing past Lucy and down the hallway. He runs out the door and down the stairs, desperate to get to his girlfriend. You see, this is exactly why he hates paparazzi. They don't think about anyone's safety. They just wanna get their picture.

He runs around the corner, stopping when he arrives at the scene of the accident. Paramedics are pulling Jo from the wrecked vehicle. Kendall's eyes fill with tears when he sees his beautiful girlfriend in a bloodied, busted up mess. He cannot believe that the paparazzi are really that desperate for a picture that they'll put people in danger. If Jo dies (which she hopefully won't), Kendall hopes that her parents get these guys put in prison for a long time.

He tries to get to her, but someone holds him back. Why? Why won't they let him get to Jo?

He watches desperately as she is lifted onto a stretcher. Then, just like that, she is lifted into the back of the ambulance and the doors close.

* * *

"Oh my God..." Logan whispers, looking at the mess in the street. This brings back some bad memories for him. He was mostly distracted by the pain, but he remembers how busted up his own car (well, Mama Knight's van) looked when he was in his own wreck. But he doesn't even think that it looked nearly as bad as this. He refuses to say this out loud, but he'll be surprised if this accident didn't kill someone. That's how bad it is.

He watches as James and Carlos get out of the car, rushing to Kendall. He just looks out the window at the wreckage, experiencing frightening flashbacks from his accident. He has to try real hard to keep his breathing steady because he really feels like hyperventilating. He isn't even thinking about his problems with Callie anymore. He's too freaked out by the scene in front of him. He'll deal with Callie after he has recovered from this.

"Hey," Kelly says, reaching out to him. "They're gonna help her, okay?"

He nods, shaking lightly.

"Just look away." Kelly says as she reaches out to him, pulling him into a hug. He needs his mom. He needs her to cuddle with him and assure him that everything will be okay, like she did when he was a little kid. He doesn't care that he's eighteen years old. He needs his mom to comfort him in these frightening situations.

"Is Logan okay?" James asks as he returns to the car.

"I don't know." Kelly says, rubbing Logan's back. His face is buried in her shoulder, so no one can see him cry. When he closes his eyes, he can see the car swerving and flipping over. He can see himself being thrown through the windshield, the car landing on top of him.

"It's okay, buddy." James says gently, touching his arm. Kelly rocks him in her arms in an attempt to soothe him, but it's not helping. Seeing another car accident has sent him into a nervous breakdown.

"We need to get to the hospital." Carlos says as he helps Kendall into the limo. "The ambulance is headed to Cedars Sinai."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Callie asks on the other line.

"He's sleeping right now." Joanna tells her son's girlfriend, her other arm wrapped around the sleeping boy. Kelly called her on their way to the hospital and it didn't take her too long to get to the hospital. Logan was in a near panic attack when she arrived and it took her at least ten minutes to calm him down. He eventually tired himself out.

"What about Jo? How is she?"

"I don't know." Joanna sighs. She doesn't know Jo that well, but she feels awful that something so awful happened to the poor girl. From what she has heart, Jo is really a very sweet girl and she certainly didn't deserve for this to happen. She also feels incredibly bad that Logan had to see the aftermath of the wreck. According to Kelly, it was a mess out there and seeing the whole thing really scared Logan. It made him think of his own accident.

"Should I come home?"

"Oh no." Joanna insists. "You enjoy visiting with your family."

"Okay." Callie says hesitantly. "I guess I'll call back later."

"Okay." Joanna says. "Bye."

Then she hangs up, putting her phone back in her purse. She stares at Logan with sadness in her eyes, gently kissing his forehead. Seeing him cry just broke her heart, so she's glad that he's resting now. His eyes are puffy and his cheeks are still stained with tears, though. She can really forget the image of seeing her baby boy break down.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Mama Knight asks she returns to the waiting room with Katie.

"Not yet." Joanna says, her eyes still on Logan. "Where are the other boys?"

"James and Carlos took Kendall to the cafeteria." Mama Knight replies, reaching out to Logan. She strokes his cheek and they are amazed that he doesn't wake up. He must have really tired himself out. At least he looks peaceful, though. That's all that matters. He shouldn't have to stay awake and think about the accident.

"If it helps anyone, I'm happy to pound their faces in." Katie says, referring to the paparazzi.

"Katie, you're twelve." Mama Knight tells her daughter. "You can't fight grown men."

"Who says?"

"Your mother."

"Darn it."

Joanna sighs as she looks at her sleeping son, holding him tighter. She hopes that this doesn't sound stupid, but she was surprised that seeing another car accident scared him this much. Of course, his own experience only happened four months ago, so maybe she shouldn't be surprised. It probably scared him for life. Oh, the poor guy.

"Did anyone call Jo's parents?" She asks Mama Knight.

"I already did." Mama Knight responds. Joanna nods as she rubs her son's back, resting her head against his. She knows that Jo's accident was caused by paparazzi chasing her. It's sickening that these jerks can be allowed to harass these kids. She understands that you give up privacy when you choose to become famous, but she also knows that there should be limits. That way, these accidents might be less likely to happen.

Not only would less people get injured, but it would prevent a lot of trauma.

* * *

**This story isn't over yet, but I think I'll go ahead and let you know what my next story is gonna be:) It's a sequel to Death Trap! You'll find out the plot later;)**

**Review! :D**


	36. Broken Paradise

"Guys, Jo's in the ICU." Mama Knight gently informs the boys. "And she's in a coma."

"I wanna see her." Kendall says adamantly.

"Honey, I don't think that's such a good idea." Mama Knight warns him. "She doesn't look too good."

"I don't care!" Kendall snaps, getting out of his seat. He doesn't care what anyone thinks. He's gonna see his girlfriend, no matter how banged up she is. She'll still look beautiful to him. He knows that she probably looks awful, but he wants to see her anyway. So he walks out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, turning right. He presses the up button on the elevator, patiently waiting for the doors to open.

When the doors finally open, he steps into the elevator and presses the second floor button. Yeah, he's a little nervous about seeing Jo, but he needs to. Maybe she'll wake up if she feels his presence in the room. That can happen, right? Maybe not, but he can hope. He doesn't know when she'll wake up, but he hopes that it'll be very soon.

The elevator finally dings and the doors open. He walks onto the second floor, desperately searching for the ICU. He finally notices a sign with an arrow, pointing to the left. He turns in that direction and hurriedly walks down the hall to ICU. When he finally gets there, he begins searching for his beautiful girlfriend. He peers into every room, frustrated when none of them turn out to be Jo.

"Wait, there's one more." He murmurs. They must have put her in the very last room, at the end of the hallway. When he gets there, he finds out that he's right. Oh my...he can't even speak. The person in the bed doesn't look like Jo at all. She's hooked up to a bunch of machines, there's a bandage wrapped around her head, there's a cast on her right arm, and another cast on her left leg. He wishes that this were just a dream.

He reluctantly steps into the room, approaching her bed. The machines are beeping, but Jo is completely silent, her eyes closed.

"Oh, baby..." He whispers sadly, sitting on the bed. "I can't believe those jerks did this to you."

The paparazzi should have left her alone. As soon as she got in her car, they should have backed off. But no, they just had to get a picture. Now look at her. She's barely hanging onto life.

"People are stupid." He says, reaching for her good hand. "The paparazzi think that they have the right to go as far as they fan, all for a quick buck. Even after the accident happened, they were trying to get pictures of you. It's like they didn't care that you were possibly dying. They just thought that they could get good money off of the pictures."

She still doesn't say a word, but Kendall does hear the squeaking wheels of Logan's wheelchair. He looks over at the door and sees Logan sitting there, almost looking afraid to come in. Kendall knew that Logan had a meltdown after seeing the wreckage from the accident, but he was too upset to comfort his friend. He'll do it now, though.

"Come here." He says. Logan wheels himself over to Kendall, looking at Jo. Kendall reaches out and rubs the boy's back, looking at him with side eyes. What should he say? He doesn't wanna upset Logan more.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." He says quietly. Then they both fall silent, neither of them certain about the right thing to say.

* * *

"Why couldn't I have stayed at the hospital?" Logan asks as Mama Knight pushes him into the apartment.

"I think you need a break from hospitals." She tells him, wheeling him over to the couch. With her help, he's able to get onto the couch. She grabs his lap top of the coffee table and hands it to him. He's gonna video chat with Callie and see if he can get her to stop being mad at him. She hasn't talked to him since yesterday and it's really bothering him. Yeah, he can go more than a day without talking to her, but he doesn't enjoy it.

He gets onto the video chat, sending her a chat request. He waits patiently, holding the computer. He doesn't even know why she has been mad at him. He didn't invite Camille over. She just showed up and he didn't wanna seem like a jerk by asking her to leave. He didn't willingly invite her in, so Callie really has no right to be mad.

He breathes a sigh of relief when she finally appears on the screen, but he soon finds himself frowning. A tall and muscular guy in nothing but swim shorts is sitting next to her on the bed. What the hell? Who is this guy?

"Um, who's this?" He asks carefully.

"Oh! This is Greyson." Callie tells him. "We were really good friends before I moved to LA!"

_Greyson better remove that arm from your shoulders_

"Hmm." He says flatly.

"Logan-"

"Callie and I are gonna go to the beach in a minute." Greyson says. Logan gives him a sarcastic smile before giving Callie a curious look. She's dressed in a real skimp yellow bikini, as if she's trying to look as sexy as possible for Greyson. Logan doesn't like seeing her dressing like that for anyone but him.

"You wanna explain this?" He asks her.

"What are you talking-Greyson, could you give me a moment alone with Logan?"

"Sure." Greyson says, ruffling her hair before leaving the room.

"Logan, he's just a friend!" Callie says as soon as she's certain Greyson is gone.

"Doesn't seem like it!" Logan retorts angrily. "You got mad at me for having Camille over and now you're hanging out with this guy!"

"Okay, you-"

"You know what?" Logan says suddenly. "I don't wanna hear it. Goodbye."

With that, he closes the chat window and then his computer, putting text to him. He buries his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. He cannot believe that Callie is doing this. Is she doing this to get back at him? Or is she suddenly falling in love with someone else? But he thought that she loved him. She didn't even ask him if he was okay after his mini breakdown. What kind of girlfriend is she turning into?

"Mama Knight!"

"Yeah?"

"I need some Tylenol."

* * *

Callie sighs as she falls back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She can't believe that Logan got so jealous. He knows that she loves him, doesn't he? Greyson is just an old friend. Can't guys and girls be friends without people assuming that they've got something going on? She wishes that Logan would have listened to her? She's not sure if he's just stressed out or if he's just naturally being a jerk.

She wonders if Greyson left. She wouldn't be surprised, since it's so obvious that Logan had an attitude toward him. Maybe Cassie will know what to do. She's a little ditzy, but she's not stupid. She can be pretty smart when it comes to relationship. She learned a few things in her last relationship, like what to do when your boyfriend catches you hanging out with another guy. Actually, she was flirting, rather than simply hanging out. It was just a bad habit of hers.

Callie gets off the bed and grabs her cane, which is laying next to her. She pushes herself into a standing position, hesitantly walking toward the door. Her mom is making lunch and she can actually hear Greyson talking to her parents. Ugh, she is so frustrated right now. She loves Logan to death and he should really know that by now. She would never pick any other guy over him, but she's allowed to have guy friends. Logan never got jealous when she talked to Kendall, James, or Carlos.

She can't see where Callie's room is and it's really getting on her nerves. She wonders if there's surgery to help someone regain their eyesight.

She trips and falls flat on her face. Ugh, this is hopeless.

* * *

James is getting sick and tired of this cafeteria. Heck, he's getting tired of hospitals! They've had too many medicals issues in the past four months and he's tired of it! He's starting to consider walking everywhere he goes because he's starting to become scared of cars. First, Logan is in a car accident, then Jo is in a car accident. Who's next? What else is gonna go wrong? Is someone gonna storm into the Palm Woods and start firing shots? Really, he would like to be prepared.

"I just saw Jo." Camille says as she sits across from him. "She's not looking too good."

"I heard." James replies. He rests his head on his arms, closing his eyes. Camille begins running her fingers through his hair and it only makes him sleepier. He could use a few hours of peaceful sleep. They have been in the hospital for hours and there aren't too many places good for taking a nap. He wishes there was, though.

"Maybe you should go home." Camille tells him. "Like Logan did."

"I ned to stay here with Kendall and Carlos." James murmurs, yawning. Next thing he knows, Camille is sitting next to him. She rubs his back and leans over to kiss his cheek. He smiles softly, keeping his eyes closed. He still feels weird about this because Camille is Logan's ex girlfriend, but he really likes her. He just wonders if dating her would make things awkward between him and Logan. His friends are far more important than some girl.

"You should get some rest." Camille tells him, fixing the hood on his jacket. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." He insists.

"You sure? Because you have circles under your eyes." Camille replies, gently touching the skin under his eyes. He shrugs, keeping his eyes closed. He wonders why everything was going so well for a while, only to get bad all over again. He thought that it was all starting to get better, then Jo's accident happened and suddenly life is once again a big mess.

"You know, Baby Lace is here." Carlos says awkwardly, sitting down. "Apparently, he had to get his stomach pumped again."

"You'd think that he would have stopped the hard partying once he hit age thirty." Camille says. "The man is in his fifties now."

James takes a deep breath as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He's not gonna get any sleep here at the hospital. He's not leaving yet, but he's gonna lay down as soon as they go home. Mama Knight will probably be super worried about him if he lays down for a nap (since it's not something he normally does), but that's better than being tired.

"Jay, are you okay?" Carlos asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." James lies. He doesn't like lying, but he doesn't wanna bother anyone with his problems. Besides, he's just a little tired. It's not like he's on the verge of passing out. He'll be okay for a few more hours, then he can go home and get some rest.

* * *

"Your parents will be here tomorrow." Kendall assures Jo, holding onto her hand. She hasn't stirred once in the few hours that she's been here. He's not sure how much longer he can stay here, unable to hear her sweet voice. When he finally does leave, he hopes that there aren't paparazzi outside. If there are, he'll probably end up trying to attack them. They're the reason for Jo's accident.

"You're gonna wake up soon, right?" He asks her. Once again, nothing. "Baby, please, you need to wake up soon, okay?"

"If it helps, I punched one of them and broke his camera." Lucy says from the doorway. Kendall would like to laugh, but he's entirely focused on Jo. She looks so vulnerable. He's glad that Lucy attacked those guys, though. He doesn't normally condone violence but in this case, he approves. It's about time that someone taught them a lesson.

"That normally would have gotten a laugh out of you." Lucy tells him.

"Sorry," Kendall says. "But I'm not in a laughing mood."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	37. Aftermath

Logan likes sitting by the pool when he's upset, especially when it's late at night and there's no one around to bother him. Callie is turning into Camille and he doesn't like it. He can't stand when girls get jealous just because their boyfriend is friends with another girl. Of course, he's starting to have second thoughts about being friends with Camille. She caused this fight between him and Callie. It's almost like she did it on purpose. Friends don't do that to each other!

He shakes his head as he looks up at the sky. Why does everything keep going horribly wrong? Four months ago, everything was okay. He's so tired of everything. When is something good gonna happen? You know, something that actually brings them joy rather than stress, pain, and suffering. Why is life spiraling out of control?

"Your mom wants to know if you're hungry." Kendall says from the back door.

"Tell her that I'll eat later." Logan replies, looking at the clear blue pool water. He's not in the mood for anything. If there's anything he wants, it's his dad, who would know exactly what to tell him. His mom is great at comforting him, but he doesn't even think that she can know exactly how he feels.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Kendall asks, walking over to him.

"I'm just tired." Logan lies.

"Then maybe you should go to bed." Kendall says, sitting next to him. Logan shakes his head and looks away. The last thing he wants is to be a whiny, obnoxious baby. That's why he's avoiding looking at Kendall because if he does, he'll probably start crying and he's done enough of that already. It won't hurt him to be strong for once.

"Come on, man." Kendall says, squeezing his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"Pretty much everything." Logan admits. "Camille is still overly jealous, Callie's starting to be the exact same way, Callie and I are fighting, Jo was in a car accident, I had a nervous breakdown and embarrassed myself in front of you guys."

"You don't have to be ashamed." Kendall says, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders. "We're all so proud of you because you've handled everything so well, but even you need to let it all out every once in a while. I know that it can become overwhelming. When that happens, you just need to let everything out."

Well, he should be pretty happy, because Logan has done a lot of "letting things out." When he first arrived at the scene of Jo's accident, he thought he was finally gonna go insane. He honestly thought that he was gonna lose his mind. This was worse than his own car accident. Of course, he was too distracted by the pain to pay any attention to how busted up the van was.

"It just seems like everything has been going wrong lately." He says. "I wish everything could be okay again. I wish that I could still walk, I wish that Jo wasn't in a coma, I wish that Callie and I weren't fighting-"

"But it'll all get better." Kendall assures him. He wants to believe Kendall, he really does, but he doesn't know if he can.

"Maybe." He says quietly, messing with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Hey, let's go inside and get something to eat." Kendall says, grabbing the handles of his wheelchair.

* * *

"Do you love Logan?" Cassie as she and Callie lay on her bed.

"Of course I do." Callie says, looking up at the ceiling.

"Then why are you mad at him?"

Callie can't even think of a response to that question. Why is she mad at Logan? If she had half a brain, she would be able to understand that he probably didn't even invite Camille over. He told her that he and Camille broke up because she got mad over every little thing. Callie doesn't want him to think that she's the same way. There's gotta be a way to prove that she's different than Camille.

"I think you should talk to him." Cassie tells her. Callie nods in agreement. Cassie really isn't as dumb as she seems. She really does have an intelligent side. It would be nice if she showed that side of herself more often. Her ditzy personality can either irritate someone or make them giggle. Most of the time, she's just irritating.

"Mom and Dad would never let me fly back out to LA." She says quietly.

"Who says that you have to ask for permission?"

Sneaking out? There's a problem, though. Being blind, she can't go anywhere on her own. So...what should she do? She needs to see Logan and talk to him. You know, let him know that she loves him and that she's sorry. She doesn't know if she should drag Cassie along, though. Their parents will probably freak out more if they find both of their teenage daughters gone.

"Cassie, what am I suppose to do?" She groans.

"When Mom and Dad are asleep, you and I will sneak out, go to the airport, and fly back to LA. Once you've patched things up with Logan, we'll come back to Boca Raton."

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Camille doesn't wanna cause trouble. That's why she's gonna stay away from Logan for a while. She would hang out with James, but he's over at Logan's house. So she's staying at the hospital with Jo. She can't actually be in her friends room right now because Jo's parents are there, but she's gonna visit as soon as they leave. They deserve to be alone with their daughter right now.

She looks around the waiting room, which is completely empty. Visiting hours are over, but Mr. and Mrs. Taylor begged the doctor to let them stay with their daughter. Once they decide to leave, Camille is gonna sneak in. She actually hasn't seen Jo, so she doesn't know just how bad her friend looks.

She wonders if Logan is angry with her. He looked pretty peeved off after his video chat with Callie (that Camille rudely interrupted) and she wouldn't be surprised at all if he is still upset. She wishes that she could just learn how to stay out of his business, but she doesn't think that Callie is right for him. She doesn't want him to get his heart broken! She's trying to _protect _him. Doesn't he see that?

She sighs softly, wondering what she should do. How can she make things right between her and Logan? And what should she do about James? She's starting to develop very strong feelings for him, but he's Logan's best friend. She can't date his best friend, can she? She doesn't want to mess with a perfectly good friendship. Gosh, why does life have to be so confusing? She wants to know what the right decision is.

She flips through old pictures of her and Logan. They were such a cute couples, then everything fell apart. Now things are just really weird between them. Logan agreed that they could be friends, then Camille had to go and possibly ruin that.

She looks up just as Jo's parents are walking toward the elevator. She gets out of her seat and leaves the waiting room, walking toward the ICU. She feels nervous when she sees the secretary, trying to figure out a way to sneak past the woman.

As soon as the secretary turns around, Camille rushes past the desk and down the hallway. Kendall said that Jo is in the last room on the left side of the hallway. So that's where Camille goes...and when she gets there, she regrets it. Jo almost looks...dead. She's not, but she looks like it. Gosh, Camille hopes that those photographers suffer the consequences of their actions.

Tears fill her eyes as she looks at her best friend. Logan didn't even look this bad after his accident. He actually looked normal and the results were only noticeable once he started using the wheelchair. Jo, on the other hand, doesn't have to get out of bed for her injuries to be noticeable. She looks awful.

Suddenly, Camille realizes that she really doesn't wanna enter the room. She doesn't wanna get too close when the girl is in such critical condition. According to her doctor, she's not in stable condition. No, her condition is _critical._

So she slowly backs away from the window, turning around and walking away.

* * *

"You guys, it's getting pretty late." Joanna tells the guys. "I think you need to get some rest, like James is doing."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all look over at James, who fell asleep on the couch. He did seem pretty worn out at the hospital, so it's good that he's getting some rest. They're all tired. Joanna feels so bad for all of them and if she could, she would do everything to make them feel better. But she can't. She just has to support them, although she really wishes that she could change everything. Sadly, she can't go back in time and stop her son's accident from happening.

She knows that Logan needs to get to bed. She already helped him get changed into his nightclothes, but she allowed them to stay up and watch TV for a while. But now their exhaustion is quite obvious. She knows that they're stressed out, but staying tired won't do them any good. They have to be at Rocque Records tomorrow. If they're too tired to work, Gustavo will throw a fit.

"Come on." She says, grabbing the handles of Logan's wheelchair. She pushes him down the hallway and toward his bedroom, keeping her eyes on him. She knows that he's becoming more independent every day, but she can't help being so attentive. He's her baby boy and she loves him. When he's hurt or sick, she wants to take care of him.

"You boys haven't been very talkative today." She tells him.

"We haven't really been in a talkative mood." Logan admits as Joanna pulls the covers back. She carefully lifts him into her arms, lowering him onto the mattress. She pulls the covers up to his waist, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Be sure to get some sleep, okay?" She says. "I don't want you to be too tired for work tomorrow."

Logan nods and rolls onto his side, closing his eyes.

* * *

"What if Jo doesn't make it?" Kendall asks quietly as he crawls under the covers.

"She'll be okay." Carlos whispers as he gets into his sleeping bag.

Kendall looks over at his younger friend, his mind still on his severely injured girlfriend. He use to simply find the paparazzi a bit annoying, but now he hates them. They almost killed Jo! Heck, there's a chance that she could still die! She's still in critical condition, so she's not out of the woods yet. They won't be reassured until the doctor tells them that she's in stable condition.

He appreciates Lucy sticking up for her. Things have been weird between them since they broke up, but Lucy showed that she's a good person by defending someone that she normally doesn't like that much. She and Jo really got into it one time, but she forgot their rivalry when it came to Jo's safety. He always knew that there was something special about Lucy Stone. She seems like the stereotypical bad girl, but she's really more than that.

"If I see those jerks again, they're gonna wish they had never met me." He says bitterly.

"I'll help."

Okay, Kendall can't help but chuckle upon hearing that. "Thanks, buddy."

"Seriously, I've got some stuff that we can use. Baseball bats, hockey sticks, hockey pucks, we can always whack them with a lamp-"

"Carlos!"

"Yeah?"

"You need to cool it."

"Um...cool what?"

Kendall rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He really does wonder about Carlos sometimes. Back in Minnesota, the principal had to call his parents and have him tested. It was finally decided that there was nothing wrong with him. He was just a bit immature for his age.

"Just go to sleep."

* * *

**Gonna play Sims 3, then start the next chapter! :D**

**Review! :D**


	38. Awake

"Does anyone else think this would work better as a duet?" Carlos asks, staring at the song sheet.

"You know, he might be onto something." Kelly tells Gustavo. "Remember when Jordin Sparks was having trouble with her song? Then she decided it would be better as a duet and she was right?"

"How about Callie?" James suggests.

"Are you kidding me? Her voice is good, but she could never pull this off!" Gustavo says, waving the music sheet at them. Logan isn't gonna say anything. He personally thinks that it would be worth a try, but he isn't about to argue with Gustavo. Besides, it would be too awkward since he's currently not on speaking terms with her. He isn't sure where their relationship stands right now. They never officially broke up, so he's not too sure.

"I"m sure she could pull it off with a little vocal training." Kelly insists. Logan shrugs and pulls his phone from his jeans pocket, looking at the screen. He doesn't know why he kept that picture of Callie (from the cover of her third album) while they're fighting. It only makes him feel worse. He sure isn't about to go and apologize to her when he did nothing wrong, but still. Even though she's being a total pain, he loves her.

"She sounds like an Oompa Loompa!" Gustavo yells.

"The short dudes from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory?" Kendall asks suddenly.

"YES!"

"Okay! Sheesh!"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Kelly calls out. "Unless you're a crazed fan! Then we're gonna call the cops!"

"It's me!"

Callie?

"Can I talk to Logan?"

"Go!" Kendall encourages. Logan looks confused as he wheels himself out of the recording booth, approaching Callie. He wheels past her and into the lobby, where they can talk privately. What is she doing here? She's suppose to be in Florida with her family! Do they even know that she's here? How did she even get to LA?! She's blind! Well, maybe Cassie came back with her.

He sighs. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand fighting anymore." Callie says as she sits on his lap. "I feel really bad and I wanted to apologize."

"Callie, you've basically been accusing me of cheating on you." Logan reminds her. "How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Logan-" Callie hesitates, cupping her hands over his cheeks. "I love you, okay? And I really am sorry for being such a jerk. I'm just scared that Camille is gonna take you away from me. I don't think I could stand that."

"You're gonna have to prove that you mean it." Logan warns, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you too, but I want a girlfriend that trusts me. I should be allowed to have friends that are girls, just like you can be friends with other guys. Even...Greyson."

Callie gently kisses him and he smiles into the kiss, enjoying the moment. He hasn't kissed this girl in days. He's so glad that she's back in LA with him, so they could share a nice make up kiss. Of course, her parents will most likely expect her to return to Boca Raton until it's time for her to return home. For now, he's just gonna enjoy this moment.

* * *

"Callie, I cannot believe that you and your sister snuck out!" Mrs. Rivers yells into the phone.

"Mom, I had to apologize to Logan!" Callie replies. "Look, I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."

She hangs up and puts her phone on the end table, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. They'll probably go to the hospital and visit Jo later, but they all figured that they would go to the Palm Woods and relax for a while. Since she and Logan just made up and they haven't seen each other in a few days, she's just enjoying a nice cuddle with her boyfriend. He looks half asleep and she's loving the feeling of just being so close to him.

"Let's try to avoid fighting anymore." He tells her, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, let's try." Callie agrees. She snuggles against him, closing her eyes. The last thing she wants is to end up fighting again. It's no fun fighting with someone that you really love and care about. She has already promised herself that she'll try to avoid getting paranoid when she sees Logan talking to Camille. It won't be easy, but she'll do anything to protect their relationship. She doesn't want him to be upset with her.

"I don't like fighting."

"Neither do I." Callie says as he grabs her hand. She smiles softly as he gives it a squeeze before gently kissing the back of her hand. She isn't gonna bring up the apparently breakdown he had when he saw the scene of Jo's accident. She doesn't wanna do anything to upset him, such as reminding him of what he's been through.

"CARLOS, YOU IDIOT!" They hear Katie yell.

"Oh, calm down!" Carlos retorts.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Logan murmurs.

RIIIIIIING!

"I'll get it!" Mama Knight calls out. Callie just focuses on the wonderful feeling of her boyfriend holding her hand, occasionally kissing it. It's nice to know that they're not fighting anymore. She never wants to fight with him again. And she probably caused him a lot of unnecessary stress, which she has never wanted to do. She has never intended to upset him or stress him out, so she's gonna be a better girlfriend from now on.

"I hope Jo wakes up soon." She says. She's lucky that she never had any paparazzi related crashes (her accident was very...random). The idiots followed her, but no one ever got hurt. Sometimes she worried that something bad would happen, but it never did. Jo, unfortunately, did end up a victim of a paparazzi related accident. Of course, the police there was also texting and driving involved, but Jo wouldn't have had to text someone if the paparazzi hadn't followed her.

"Guys!" Mama Knight exclaims. "That was Jo's mom! She's awake!"

Oh, what a relief!

* * *

Jo groans as she opens her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. What happened? Why is she in the hospital? She's so confused right now. She knows where she is, but she doesn't know _why _she's here. Isn't someone gonna tell her? Her parents are sitting by her bedside, so you'd think that they would notice she's awake and explain what the heck is going on. Really, she's becoming quite frustrated and she has only been awake for a few seconds.

"Mom, dad-" She struggles to get the words out. She's relieved when they look at her, tears filling their eyes.

"Baby, you're awake!" Her mother cries, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Jo says weakly. "Where am I and why am I here?"

Hey, she needs to know!

"You don't remember?" Her dad asks her. When she shakes her head, he continues speaking. "The paparazzi were chasing you and a pickup crashed into your car."

So it was a car accident. Now that she thinks of it, she does remember pulling out her cell phone, desperate for help. She was gonna text Camille and see if she would know what to do. Apparently, it was too late for that. How long has Jo been unconscious anyway? It feels like it has been forever.

"How long was I-"

"Just a few days." Mrs. Taylor says softly, stroking her hair.

"Luckily, you didn't suffer any serious injuries." Mr. Taylor tells her. "Just a broken arm, a broke leg, and some really bad bruising. You were very lucky."

Yeah, Jo can tell. She's surprised that she didn't end up paralyzed like Logan. Of course, she was wearing a seatbelt (she thinks). Logan wasn't. If he had been wearing a seatbelt, he wouldn't have flown through the windshield. Thank God that she didn't end up like him, forced to spend her life in a wheelchair. She doesn't know what she would do if her condition were that serious. At least a broken arm and leg will heal.

"I'm gonna call Jennifer." Mrs. Taylor says cheerfully before leaving the room. Jo would love to see Kendall! She had actually planned on going to Rocque Records and visiting him before the accident happened. Then they could have went out for a nice, romantic date. She apparently didn't get what she was hoping for.

This is all so weird. She was just minding her own business and the next thing she knows, she's in the hospital. Everything went from being really good to really bizarre. Maybe she's just confused and her mind is all messed up from the morphine. That's what the doctor gave her, right? She has two broken limps, yet she feels no pain at all. She knows that they must have given her something.

"Okay, they'll be here soon!" Mrs. Taylor says as she returns to the room.

* * *

"Cassie, sing the next line!" Lucy says as she drives to the hospital. She's following Kendall, Mama Knight, Katie, Callie, and the other guys to the hospital, but the bad part is that she's stuck driving with Cassie sitting next to her. She doesn't think that she has ever met anyone more annoying than Cassie Rivers. The girl is basically a five year old in a fourteen year old's body. It's actually kind of embarrassing.

"It's inappropriate!"

Lucy rolls her eyes as she follows the new van (they finally replaced the one that paralyzed Logan) into the Cedars Sinai parking lot. She finds a parking space and gets out of the vehicle, waving at the others. They all look so happy and although she and Jo have had issues in the past, she's happy too.

She grabs Cassie's wrist, locks her car, and drags the girl toward the entrance, hoping that she never has to be alone with this child ever again. Just twenty minutes was enough to give her a massive headache.

"What did they say?" She asks as they finally approach Kendall and the rest of the group.

"She's doing great." Kendall says as they enter the elevator. Lucy quickly lets go of Cassie, awkwardly standing next to her ex boyfriend. She wishes that things weren't so weird between them, but she supposes that it's natural after a breakup. It would be great if they could at least be good friends, but she's not sure if that's possible.

"I'm hungry." Cassie complains.  
"Didn't you have a snack before you left?" Callie asks her.

"Yeah, but i'm still hungry."

The elevator finally opens and they step onto the second floor. They walk down the hallway and into the ICU. Kendall seems the most excited out of the whole group. He's been pretty down since the wreck, so it's no wonder that he's so happy now that his girlfriend is awake. And Lucy's proud of herself because she got the pleasure of punching a photographer and breaking his stupid, invasive camera.

"How is she doing?" Mama Knight asks Mrs. Taylor.

"She's doing wonderful!" Jo's mom replies as they walk into her daughter's room. Jo still looks pretty banged up, but she's conscious and that's all that matters. At least she's alive!

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kendall approaches her bed and sits down, leaning in for a kiss. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I"m on morphine, so yeah, I'm doing pretty good." Jo smiles.

"My dad keeps a shotgun in his car and if he's ever visiting and the paparazzi bother us, all he has to do-" Carlos starts to say. But Katie elbows him in the stomach before he can say another word.

"Actually, I have a better idea-" Lucy tries to add. But no one will let her finish either. Darn it...

"You guys are so weird." Jo says, trying to hug Kendall with her good arm. Lucy looks over at Logan and Callie, who are sitting silently. Then she looks around the room at everyone else. They're just waiting for their chance to greet Jo, but Kendall's keeping her for himself. It's quite obvious.

"Weird is good!" Cassie points out. "There's a bunch of "normal" people at my school and they're actually kind of boring."

"Good to know, Cassie." James says weirdly. "Good to know."

* * *

**Since this story has only a few more chapters left, who would like for me to post the first chapter of the Death Trap sequel soon? **

**In the story, it has been six years since Molly and Cat died and their friends were haunted by their ghosts. Now they're gonna go to Kerplankistan for someone's wedding (who's getting married? If you wanna guess.) and, well, let's just say that history is gonna repeat itself BIG TIME;O**

**Review! :D**


	39. Rehearsal

"So you really have to leave again?" Logan complains as Callie wraps her arms around him.

"Yeah, but I'll be back in a little over a week." Callie assures him. He sighs softly and hugs her waist, gently kissing her shoulder. Her parents demanded that she and Cassie return to Boca Raton, so she's leaving today. He'll miss her, but at least they're not fighting anymore. And this time, he refuses to have Camille around when he plans on talking to his girlfriend. That apparently causes nothing but trouble.

"Call me as soon as you get there." He tells her, kissing her gently.

"I will." Callie smiles, giving him a squeeze before getting off his lap. "Cassie, time to board the plane."

Logan reluctantly lets go of Callie's hand, watching as she and Cassie walk away. He hopes that he'll be able to distract himself. He can't play hockey, he can't really swim, and he isn't sure if movies and TV are enough to keep him busy. Well, he's sure that the guys probably have some suggestions. Maybe they can go to The Grove or something.

"Hey, ready to go?" Joanna asks him, grabbing the handles of his wheelchair.

"Yeah." He says as she turns him around, pushing him toward the exit. She's letting him spend the night at the Palm Woods. The Jennifers are planning a Christmas party and they've asked the guys to perform. They have to practice their song! They're performing Beautiful Christmas, a song from their Christmas EP.

"You boys have to rehearse for your big comeback performance." His mom tells him as she pushes him outside. "It's gonna be great!"

She was so excited when the Jennifers asked the boys to perform. She seems very proud that Logan and his friends are making a comeback. Well, he's just as excited as she is. Big Time Rush hasn't performed in months and the Jennifers have hired some reporters to cover the event. They're making a huge deal out of it.

"Promise you won't embarrass me, okay?" He warns her.

"Logan Mitchell, when have I ever done anything to embarrass you?" Joanna asks as she pushes him toward the car.

"At my sixteenth birthday, you were dancing on the table." Logan reminds her.

"Oh, that won't happen again!" Joanna insists as she helps him into the vehicle. Logan sighs and looks out the window. He hopes that she means that. He loves his mom, but she can get a little too excited when it comes to her son's success. When she went to their last concert in Minnesota, she was in the front row, screaming "THAT'S MY BABY!" at the top of her lungs. Logan had to try real hard to keep a straight face.

Yeah, she can be pretty crazy, but at least she's enthusiastic.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get the ice sculpture?" Blonde Jennifer asks angrily, talking into her cell phone.

"I don't know if an ice sculpture would work so well around here." Camille whispers to James. "It would melt."

"Good point." James agrees.

Camille wraps her arm around his waist, relieved when he doesn't resist. He even puts his arm around her shoulders, which is even better. Although she still cares about Logan, she has really fallen for James. That boy isn't as self absorbed as people may think. He's actually very sweet and lovable. She still worries about Logan, though. Would he be okay with her dating his best friend?

She looks over at her ex boyfriend, who is talking to Kendall and Carlos. Then she glances at James, who is looking at something else. He has the cutest cheeks and his smile is perfect. She wishes that she could call him her boyfriend. She's just worried about making things awkward between him and Logan. They've been best friends for years and she doesn't wanna mess that up.

"What are we suppose to do?" She asks him.

"Well, the guys and I have to rehearse our song in a minute." James tells her.

Camille can't wait to hear them sing again. Since Logan's accident, they have pretty much stepped out of the spotlight. But they seem ready to slowly begin performing again. The great thing is that Logan is still able to be a part of Big Time Rush, even if he can't perform with them during the fast songs. He'll still go onstage with them for some songs and he'll still participate in meet and greets. That's great!

"Good luck." She says, patting his back.

"Be sure to watch us." James says, giving her a hug before walking over to his friends. Camille sighs and leans back against the wall, wondering if she'll ever have a chance with him.

* * *

"I cannot believe that we're still not there yet." Cassie complains before something suddenly hits her seat. She whips around and it turns out that some bratty kid is kicking it. "Um, excuse me, but could you keep your foot off my seat?"

"No!" The kid says rudely before kicking it again. Callie snorts and tries to focus on the music blaring from her MP3 player. Okay, that was pretty funny. She would definitely suggest that the kid's mother learn to control her son, but she can't resist giggling at the brief words exchanged between him and Cassie.

"It's not funny!" Cassie says, slapping her shoulder.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Callie replies, trying to hold back her laughter. She closes her eyes and listens as her sister huffs. She hopes that Cassie will try to control herself, instead of wringing the poor kid's neck. It's not entirely the child's fault that he's a spoiled brat. The mother is most likely to blame for a lot of it.

"I like your last album cover." The young boy tells her.

"Um, thanks."

"It's hot."

Callie gets a weird look on her face. Um, how old is this kid? Is his mother with him? Or is she on the toilet? Callie wishes that she had her vision, so she could see where the woman is. This kid apparently needs some discipline. He sounds at least eight years old and no eight year old needs to be calling an eighteen year old hot.

"Leave my sister alone, you little creep!"

"She's your sister?" The kid asks her. "I couldn't tell."

"What are you trying to say?!"

Callie turns up the volume on her MP3 player, hoping to block out the noise.

* * *

Jo hates being stuck in this stupid hospital. The only good thing that happens in the hospital is the birth of new babies. That's good, but that's pretty much the only good thing. Other than that, the hospital is full of pain and suffering. And the beds aren't exactly comfortable. Jo misses her own bed at home. She misses being at the Palm Woods, free of any casts and painful bruises.

What is she suppose to do for fun? She can't get out of bed, so there's not much she can do. Even the TV doesn't look too appealing right now. She supposes that she's stuck being bored. Well, she could always ask for someone to get her laptop (which is on the table next to the window) and she could watch Youtube videos. That's always fun to do. Now, if only there was someone around to get the laptop for her. Ugh...darn it.

Why did she ask her mom to put it all the way over there?

* * *

"It's just a rehearsal." Kendall assures Logan.

"Hey, I'm just a little nervous." Logan insists as Kendall pushes him into the gym.

Kendall nods as they get closer to the small stage that has been set up. He's kind of nervous himself, which is funny because Kendall Knight rarely gets nervous. He's the leader of the band and he's the one that gets his bandmates pumped up for performances, but today he's just a tad freaked out about this whole thing. He knows that they'll do just fine, but it's normal to be a little anxious, right?

"Dogs, remember that this is just a rehearsal." Gustavo tells them. "But still, for the love of God, do not screw this up!"

Kendall subtly rolls his eyes. The man tells them the same thing before every rehearsal and performance. They end up doing great every time, so you'd think that he would be more confident by now. They have never messed up a performance before. One time, James had food poisoning, but he still went onstage and the show went fine.

"They're gonna be fine." Kelly insists, handing a microphone to each of the guys.

"Oh, and we put together a wheelchair ramp for you." Gustavo tells Logan.

They all look at the ramp leading to the stage. Well, that's convenient. It would be hard to lift Logan's wheelchair onto the stage so a ramp is good. Besides, it'll be easier on him too. Kendall wouldn't mind carrying him to the stage, but this is so much easier on everyone, including Logan.

"Thanks." Logan says, looking at the ramp.

"Get up there, guys." Kelly tells them.

While Logan begins making his way up the ramp, the other guys walk up the short flight of stairs. Kendall grabs his guitar off the stand and walks over to one of the barstools, sitting down. He glances at Logan, who is putting the microphone on the mike stand. He reaches over to pat his friend's shoulder, silently reassuring him.

"Don't mess this up." Curly Haired Jennifer says coolly.

"We won't." Kendall replies, mocking her as she walks away.

His friends hold back laughter, but he just rolls his eyes and begins strumming his guitar. Wow, it feels good to sing again. And they don't sound bad at all! The best part is that the few people here actually seem to enjoy listening to them.

When it's Logan's turn to sing, a small group of girls actually start screaming. Like, they literally start screaming. Yep, everyone loves Logan. It's hilarious when he waves at them and they actually scream _louder._ It's a good thing that Callie isn't here.

* * *

"THAT'S MY SON!" Joanna shouts, pointing at the stage.

The guys just finished rehearsing their song and she is so excited and proud of her boy. She hopes that she isn't embarrassing him. After all, she did promise that she would be cool. Screaming at the top of her lungs probably isn't considered calm, but she can't help being a proud mom.

She eagerly walks to the side of the stage as the boys walk offstage, throwing her arms around Logan as soon as she can reach him. His voice is still as beautiful as ever. She hasn't heard him sing very much since the accident, so it was great being able to finally hear his voice again. Before he came to LA, she never really knew that he had such a talent for singing, but she's glad that his talent was discovered.

"Mom, you're gonna suffocate me!" Logan gasps.

"Oops!" Joanna says, letting him go. "Sorry!"

"You dogs are gonna be great next week." Gustavo admits.

Wow, he's not usually so quick to give out compliments. He usually says something along the lines of "good, but not great." Well, he'd be crazy to think that this performance wasn't amazing. It's good to hear him say something nice about it, rather than criticizing. Joanna understands that he's supposedly a creative genius, but he can be a little too critical sometimes. Of course, that might just be the overprotective mom in her talking.

"Yeah, we pretty good, weren't we?" Carlos agrees.

"Don't flatter yourself, dog."

"You boys were wonderful." Mama Knight smiles as she and Katie hug Kendall.

"Hey, you must be Kendall!" An unfamiliar male voice says. They all turn around to see a tall blonde haired boy standing there, reaching out to shake Kendall's hand.

"Oh, you must be Jordan!" Kendall says, accepting the handshake.

"This is Jo's brother?" Katie questions, motioning to the guy. Kendall nods and they are all surprised when she jumps into his arms. "I'm not sure if you're single or not, but I'll be eighteen in just a few more years. Wait for me!"

Oh, Katie...

* * *

**Katie's crazy, isn't she? :P**

**Review! :D**


	40. Restless

Logan can't say that he loves being awake at night, not when everyone else is asleep. It's at night that he starts thinking about things, such as his accident and his dad's death. His friends aren't here to keep him company and he doesn't wanna wake his mom up, so he'll just have to lay here until he finally falls asleep. He doesn't enjoy it, but it's really all he can do. He doesn't feel like getting himself out of bed.

He rolls onto his side. His back is really bothering him tonight. He would love a nice back rub, but there's no one available to give him one. His mom is asleep and Callie is in Florida, so he has no choice but to lay here, bored and alone. He doesn't know why he feels so tired and uncomfortable tonight.

Ugh, he cannot seem to fall back to sleep. He finally sits up and looks at his wheelchair, seriously considering getting out of bed. He finally decides to try it. He moves himself from the bed to his wheelchair, getting settled into it before wheeling himself out of the room. He goes to the living room, figuring that watching a little TV might help. He's usually able to find some pretty funny sitcoms to watch.

He grabs the remote and drags himself onto the couch, turning the TV on. He makes sure that the volume is turned down, though. He doesn't want his mom waking up. Her whole life revolves around taking care of him and she deserves a break. A few hours of uninterrupted sleep will do her some good.

She seriously framed one of his baby pictures? In the picture on the coffee table, he's eleven months old and he's wearing nothing but a diaper. He's not sure why she wanted to frame this one so badly, but all he knows is that the guys love making fun of him for pictures like this. They get a kick out of it!

He rubs his lower back, wincing. Okay, he just needs to focus on the TV. He just needs to relax!

He pulls the lever and the footrest pops out, making this so much more comfortable. He focuses his attention on the TV, trying to block out his thoughts. His dad has been dead for a few years and he has gotten use to being paralyzed, but he still thinks about it sometimes. He can't say that he doesn't still have a hard time dealing with stuff like this.

Hmm, this is relaxing. The house is so quiet and it's a great opportunity for some alone time. He loves being with friends and family, but even he enjoys having some time away from everyone. He can just clear his mind and not have to deal with people treating him like an invalid. Not that he doesn't appreciate the help he gets on a regular basis, but he does like feeling fully independent, like he use to.

"Logan?"

And just when he thought the quiet would last a little longer, his mom decides to get up.

"What are you doing out of bed?' Joanna asks, turning the TV off.

"I couldn't sleep." Logan replies. Joanna gives him a look and grabs his wheelchair. He gives her a pleading look, but she just shakes her head and reaches out to him. Complaining silently, he allows her to lift him into the chair, frowning as she pushes him back down the hallway. Come on! He just wanted to stay up for...maybe an hour? That's not so bad, right?

"You need to try." Joanna says as they enter Logan's room. He lets her help him back into bed. She pulls his covers up to his shoulders and kisses his forehead, whispering "good night" to him before leaving the room. Well, this is just great. He hopes that he can fall back to sleep because he's exhausted.

* * *

Camille quietly walks up the stairs to the roof, needing some fresh air. It's late, but she's not really interested in sleeping. She's perfectly happy, but she's just not tired. When she's restless, she enjoys nature. Los Angeles is absolutely beautiful at night, so it's a lot of fun to look at the city when you can't fall asleep.

When she arrives on the roof, she immediately notices a tall figure looking out into the distance. As she gets closer, she recognizes James. She doesn't inform him of her presence right away. For a moment, she just watches him. Since they're alone, she wonders if it would be a good time to acknowledge her feelings for him. She has tried to hold back because she doesn't wanna hurt Logan, but she has fallen for James.

"You can't sleep either?" She asks, walking toward him.

"What are you doing here?" James asks with a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep." Camille tells him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Seriously, why are you up?"

"Same as you." James tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She hugs his waist and glances at his face, wishing that she could kiss him. And this time, it wouldn't just be for practice. It would be a really genuine kiss. It wouldn't be fake this time.

"Any idea about what we should do up here?" She questions. "I don't wanna go back to my apartment and I don't wanna go to the lobby, so I guess we can just find something to do here."

"I know what we can do."

"What?"

Next thing she knows, James is kissing her passionately. Whoa, he's good. He's _really _good. She pulls away and takes his hand, leading him over to a wall. She stands back against it and pulls him back into the kiss, unzipping his jacket. Then she reaches for his shirt, pulling it over his head. His abs are _unbelievable._

"Wait!" James says suddenly. Camille places a gentle kiss on his neck, still holding his hand. "This doesn't feel right."

"Why not?"

"Logan-"

"Logan and I are broken up." Camille reminds him. "And I don't think anyone cares if we date. Why do you think Carlos suddenly stopped being so invasive? Logan told him to stop! I'm telling you that it's okay if we get together."

Carlos use to do everything he could to keep them from getting too close, but he suddenly stopped. Camille can only assume that Logan talked to him about it. She doesn't see why her and James dating has to be a problem anyway. If they're interested in each other, why should they be forced to resist their feelings?

"Are you sure?" James asks quietly. Camille nods and pulls him back into a kiss, throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

"You know, you'll probably be out of here in a few more days." Kendall tells Jo, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't wait." Jo says, resting her head against his shoulder.

He looks at the TV, watching the fairly amusing sitcom. Jordan finally stopped by (and Katie, for some reason, decided to tag along) and they all hung out for a little bit, then Jordan got hungry and Katie insisted on following him to the hospital cafeteria. She's hanging onto him like a puppy and its owner. Kendall doesn't know how Jordan hasn't lost his mind yet. He's being stalked by a twelve year old girl!

"Katie, I really need to get back home!" Jordan says as he returns to the room, Katie on his back with her arms around his neck. Kendall gives Jo an apologetic look and gets out of his chair, walking over to Jordan. He pulls Katie off of him, grumbling as she waves flirtatiously at the twenty two year old man. Does she realize that it's probably illegal for a twenty two year old to date a twelve year old?

"Kendall Donald Knight!" Katie protests.

"That's not gonna work on me." Kendall says as Jordan approaches Jo's bed. He hugs his sister and awkwardly waves at Kendall before leaving the room as fast as he can. Once he's gone, Kendall lets go of Katie and gives her a weird look. "Really?"

"Age is just a number." Katie says calmly, lowering herself into the only other available chair.

* * *

Since it's so late at night, Callie really should be in bed. She just wants to sit up and enjoy the fresh air, though. Before she moved to LA, she loved sitting on the back porch and looking out at the ocean. Her favorite thing about both Florida and LA has gotta be the ocean. It's fun to sit by the water, but it's much better when you can actually see it. Since her eyesight's gone, she can't see the ocean that she loves so much.

She sighs softly, rocking in the porch swing. She wishes that she could see again. She remembers what the water looked like and she hates that she can't see it anymore. It's a beautiful sight and she can't enjoy it like she use to. She's not trying to be a whiny baby, but she desperately wishes that she had her eyesight back. No one should have to be blind, unable to see all the beautiful things in the world.

And it isn't just the ocean that she misses seeing. She misses being able to see her friends and family. She has never seen Logan in person before. They've been together for four months and she has never been able to look him in the eyes. She isn't even too sure about the color of his eyes. She can't watch the sunset with him or anything like that.

In order to enjoy anything, she has to rely on her other senses.

She's still having a hard time dealing with that.

* * *

Carlos frowns as he lays in bed. He's all alone tonight. Mama Knight is asleep, Kendall and Katie are at the hospital with Jo, James went to the roof, and Logan doesn't live here anymore. Well, this sucks. He's not someone that enjoys being alone. He likes being around people, you know? He gets lonely really easy, kind of like puppies do...or babies. He hopes that Kendall or James will be back soon. This silence is driving him insane.

He finally gets tired of it and kicks the covers off his body. He gets out of bed, grumbling bitterly as he leaves the bedroom. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl and some cookies, then he gets a carton of milk from the refrigerator. He'll just stuff his face with Oreos until someone decides to show up and keep him company.

"Yeah, sure, leave me here, why don't you?" He mumbles sarcastically, pouring the milk into the bowl. He puts the carton back in the refrigerator before taking his yummy snack to the dining table. He can handle some time alone. He's not such a big baby that he can't handle being left alone. He's a grown man, despite what others may think.

"Carlos? What are you doing up?" Mama Knight questions.

"I couldn't sleep." Carlos responds.

"Oh...okay!" Mama Knight says before returning to her own room. Carlos silently grabs a cookie and dips it in the bowl of milk before eating it. He has never been a bitter person, but he's not in a very cheery mood tonight. He really can't even explain it. He just feels...grouchy. Everyone can feel that way, though. It's totally natural!

Yep, he's not in the best mood, but...whatever. He's a human being, okay?! Sure, he's tired, hungry, and lonely, but that's no big deal. Being the mature adult that he is, he is totally capable of handling it. He isn't about to let anyone think that he can't handle being alone. The guys probably already know that about him, but he isn't too sure so he's gonna assume that they don't. Therefore, he's gonna pretend that the quiet doesn't bother him.

It's pretty annoying, though. When he can't sleep at night, he needs a buddy to talk to. Hey, maybe he should get a pet rat! Or maybe he could convince Callie to get one of those seeing eye dogs and she could let him take care of it sometimes!

Ugh, he doesn't know. He's losing his mind!

* * *

**Review! :D**


	41. All Better Now

"Logie, wake up."

"Mmm." Logan mumbles, rolling onto his side.

"Logan..."

"Mmm!"

"Logan Mitchell, wake your ass up!"

"Wha-" Logan opens his eyes, looking into Callie's. Wait a minute...Callie? She was suppose to be spending Christmas with her family in Florida! He's incredibly happy that she's here, but he wasn't expecting her to be back so soon. Christmas isn't until tomorrow. She's back two days early, not that he has a problem with that. He just doesn't know what to say about the fact that she's home early.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, reaching for her hand.

"My parents decided that we should spend Christmas in LA." Callie smiles, giving him a kiss. He smiles and holds out his arms, wrapping her in a hug. She lays on top of him, her head resting against his chest. He kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair, so happy to have his girl back. It's great that she went back to her home town, but now she's back in Cali and Logan couldn't be happier.

"I see you're still wearing the necklace I gave you." He says, holding her close.

"I love it." Callie says, snuggling into his chest. "Where did you put the picture I gave you?"

"On the table by the bed." Logan responds, giving her a squeeze. He's still quite surprised that she's back, but he's not gonna question it anymore. She's back and that's all that matters. And they're not fighting anymore, which is really great. He hates fighting with her. He's hoping that they can try to avoid that in the future.

"Good." Callie says, her voice muffled. Logan looks over at the window, noticing the sunlight shining into the room. It gives the room a very cheery mood. Unless he's really exhausted, he loves waking up to bright sunlight. It's even better since he has a pretty girl to enjoy it with. Morning cuddling is always fun.

"Where are Cassie and your parents?" He asks her.

"They went to IHOP." Callie replies.

"Speaking of food, I'm kind of hungry right now." Logan says suddenly. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah." Callie agrees. "Oh, and your mom said that the guys are gonna come over in a little bit."

"Sounds good." Logan says as Callie gets off of him. Then he sits up, stretching before reaching out to Callie. She carefully helps him off the bed and he soon finds himself in his wheelchair. He's kind of amazed that Callie is able to help him so easily, since she can only see darkness. Of course, she's gotten plenty of practice. "Now, sit your butt down."

Callie rolls her eyes and sits on his lap, then he wheels them out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

'No, Carlos, we are not there yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Carlos, look ahead." Kendall says, clutching the steering wheel. He motions to the long line of traffic ahead of them. "Does this look like Logan's house?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Shhh!"

James has to resist laughing out loud. Carlos is an awesome guy, but he's not the brightest person that you'll ever meet. He almost reminds James of this guy from their old school in Minnesota. He was so ditzy and...he actually asked Logan how to spell "dog." He thought it was spelled D-A-W-G. Yep, the guy was pretty...weird.

Also, James is trying to figure out how to explain his relationship with Camille to Logan. Last night, they finally got together. Now James has to decide the best way to explain that he is now dating Logan's ex girlfriend. He doesn't wanna hurt his friend, but he was tired of trying so hard to resist Camille. He really likes her and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to make her his girlfriend.

HONK! HONK!

"THERE'S A LINE!" Kendall yells out the window. James and Carlos both snicker, while Kendall sighs heavily as the line begins moving. They all know how much he hates waiting in traffic. None of them enjoy it. It sucks when you're excited to get somewhere, but you're stuck in traffic. It's a good thing that James has his MP3 player to entertain himself with, along with secretly texting Camille.

"It's about time." Kendall mutters, driving ahead. James shrugs and changes the song on his MP3 player, looking out the window. He really does hope that he can properly explain to Logan that he's dating Camille. He wants to make sure that things won't be all awkward between them. If dating Camille puts his friendship with Logan in jeopardy, then it just won't work.

"I'm so bored!" Carlos complains.

"Carlos, did you bring a coloring book with you?" Kendall asks calmly.

"No..."

Kendall groans as he finally turns into the neighborhood, driving down the street until they arrive at the right house. It's about time they got here. It took them a little longer today because there was so much traffic.

* * *

"I wish I could see you in that sweater vest." Callie says, reaching out to Logan. She gently rubs his shoulders before resting her head against his back. He leans back against her and she smiles softly, gently kissing the side of his head. She couldn't be happier that they're finally back together. She hated fighting with him and even when they got back together, they were in separate states and she missed cuddling with him.

Knock! Knock!

She looks up and watches as Joanna rushes to the front door. The guys must be here. To be honest, she enjoys spending time with them more than most of her own friends. For the most part, they're very laid back, while Callie's friends are wild and all caught up in the hard partying Hollywood lifestyle.

"Boys, I am so sorry I left the trashcan in the way!" Joanna says.

"Mom, what happened?!" Logan calls out.

"I forgot to move the trashcan and Kendall knocked it over!" Joanna says, stepping aside so the guys can come in.

"You ran into the trashcan with your car?" Logan snorts.

"Oh, hush."

Callie giggles and buries her face in Logan's shoulder. He whispers to her and she laughs again, glancing at his friends. Kendall grumbles and approaches the couch, sitting down. Callie waves at the three boys and they wave back. Carlos even goes as far as purposely messing up her hair, squeaking when she slaps his leg.

"You guys aren't gonna break anything, right?" Joanna questions.

"We'll be fine." Logan insists. Joanna gives him a warning look before walking down the hallway to her room.

* * *

"Hey, I need to talk to Logan about something." James tells Callie, Kendall, and Carlos. They take that as him asking them to leave, so they get up and step out of the room.

"What's going on?" Logan asks him.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but Camille and I are...dating now." James says carefully.

"Why would that bother me?"

"Because she's your ex girlfriend." James explains. "And I don't want things to be weird between us just because I'm dating Camille."

"I'm okay with it." Logan insists. He really is okay with it. When he and Camille first broke up, it probably would have bothered him, but it doesn't anymore. If James wants to date her, Logan is totally okay with that. He has his girl, so why should he worry about his best friend dating his ex? Camille is available, so James has every right to date her.

"You sure?" James asks.

"Jay, I'm sure." Logan nods. Honestly, he's actually happy for them. He knows that it was wrong of everyone to be so critical of James just because of him. He came to his senses and he realizes that although he's disabled, it doesn't mean that people don't have lives. They can't spend all their time babysitting him. James shouldn't have to avoid dating a girl just because everyone is so concerned about Logan.

"Good." James smiles. "You promise you won't act weird if I ever bring her over?"

"As long as she and Callie don't try to beat each other into a pulp."

"I'll only bring her over when Callie isn't here."

"That's more like it."

* * *

"I hate this movie."

"Shush, Callie."

"No, really, I-"

"Babe, hush." Logan says, putting his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Callie, it's not that scary." Kendall insists. Callie rants incoherently, while Logan continues to shush her. They're watching Paranormal Activity, a movie that the guys get a kick out of watching. Callie, on the other hand, is being a baby and refuses to acknowledge the TV. Kendall was surprised when he and Jo watched it for the first time because Jo wasn't scared at all. He was hoping for some fright induced cuddling.

"All of you shut up!" Carlos says, his eyes glued to the screen. Kendall shakes his head, staring at the TV. "Yay, ghost!"

Just hearing the word "ghost" makes Callie let out a screech and buries her face in Logan's chest. Kendall holds back a laugh. She can't even see the movie, yet she still gets scared. She's a total baby when it comes to horror films, even when she can't actually see them. The scary music and other noise are probably what freaks her out.

"You are such a baby." James chuckles, laughing when Callie punches his arm. "Hey, no need to be rough."

"Jerks."

"Don't be rude, Callie bear." Carlos scolds playfully. Callie rolls her eyes and lays in Logan's embrace, muttering under her breath. Logan grins and kisses her cheek, whispering to her. Kendall wishes that Jo were here to enjoy the movie marathon with them, but she just got out of the hospital and she needs to rest.

"Are you really that scared?" Logan asks Callie.

"No!"

"Sure."

"I'm not!"

"You can't even see the screen and you're still freaked out!"

"You people are so mean!"

"But you love us." Kendall points out, poking her stomach. Callie does her famous eye roll and shoots him a deadpan look, leaning back against Logan. Oh, she needs to calm down. She needs to improve her sense of humor.

"Just one question." Logan says. "Why are we watching a scary movie on Christmas eve?"

* * *

Carlos loves that they've all been able to loosen up today. They're just talking, joking, laughing, and being idiots like they use to. No one is fighting either. That's a huge bonus. For the first few weeks after Logan's accident, things were pretty tense. But now everything seems pretty okay. Even Jo is on her way to recovery, which is really good.

"I guess we should be going." James says, squeezing Logan's shoulder. "We'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I think that my mom is outside, so I'm gonna leave to." Callie says, kissing Logan's cheek.

"Bye." Logan says, sitting in his wheelchair. Carlos really doesn't wanna leave, but he didn't prepare for a sleepover. He would love to stay here and hang out with Logan, though. He supposes that he'll just have to wait until Logan and his mom come over tomorrow for the big Christmas party.

"I heard that there are gonna be Christmas movies at the party." He says as he pulls away from Logan.

"If one of those movies is Elf, please don't laugh like an obnoxious weirdo." Logan pleads. Why does everyone seem to think that he's gonna do something weird?

"I won't." He mumbles.

"Good." Logan replies, waving as they walk toward the door. Carlos doesn't see why he shouldn't laugh. Anyone that has seen Elf knows that it's totally hilarious! Will he really be able to help it if he starts laughing like a so called "weirdo?" He's an easily amused person. It's just who he is, but if they're really concerned about him being weird at the party, he'll try to act as "normal" as possible, not that it'll be easy.

"Bye." He says calmly before following his friends out the door.

* * *

**Sorry that this is being posted a little late! I had to get my hair done, I had homework, and I had a class:) **

**Review! :D**


	42. Finally Perfect

Logan sits quietly, watching the people around him. They still have thirty minutes before they have to go onstage to perform, so he's just hanging out, doing nothing. Callie is talking to some of the other Palm Woods guests (including the Jennifers and Guitar Dude), so Logan is by himself right now. He should probably be heading over to the stage, though. The next thirty minutes will go by pretty fast.

"Dog, get over here!" Gustavo calls out. Logan turns his wheelchair around and wheels himself over to his boss and his bandmates, who are just waiting patiently to be announced. The Blonde Jennifer will be doing the announcing. Logan hopes that she won't say anything obnoxious or rude about them. She has a tendency to be a...well, Logan won't say the word out loud, but you know what he means.

"You guys have been practicing, right?" Kelly asks while she fixes James's jacket.

"Yeah." Kendall replies. "We're ready."

Logan looks around the gym and when his eyes land on the doorway, he's surprised by what he sees. What is Stephanie doing here? She and Carlos dated for a few months, but they broke up when she moved. Carlos will surely be thrilled that she's back. He was in love with that girl, even though she nearly traumatized them by using them as the cast for one of her horror movies.

"What are you looking at?" James asks him.

"Oh...nothing." Logan lies. Stephanie probably wants to surprise Carlos and it won't be any fun if someone tells Carlos that she's here. Logan is gonna pretend that he doesn't notice her. It'll be awesome to see Carlos's reaction when he sees his ex girlfriend here. He'll be so excited! Okay, maybe Logan is a little excited himself. If Carlos and Stephanie get back together, they'll all have girlfriends and they can go on group dates!

"What if Logan's wheelchair were to accidentally roll off the stage?" Carlos questions.

"That's not gonna happen because we're gonna make sure that you boys aren't too close to the stage." Kelly tells them.

"Also, please don't embarrass yourselves." Gustavo tells them. "I don't want you dogs ruining your comeback."

"Thank you for having so much confidence in us." Kendall says flatly. Logan lets out a small laugh, but he stops when Gustavo shoots him a dirty look. Okay, he's obviously not in a laughing mood.

* * *

Callie just realized something. She doesn't wanna fight with Camille anymore. They're both in happy relationships, so she doesn't see the point. She has Logan and Camille has James, so they're both happy. She sees Camille sitting in the bleachers and she's considering going over there to apologize. She would like to be friends with Camille. If they got past their previous issues, they could get along really well!

"We'll talk later." She whispers to Guitar Dude, Tyler, and the Jennifers. She takes a deep breath before walking toward the bleachers. She jumps as Camille suddenly looks up, waving reluctantly. Camille's face is expressionless at first, but it turns to a look of surprise.

"What do you want?" She asks calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you." Callie tells her, walking up the steps. She sits next to Camille, wondering what she should say. There has been so much drama between them, so it's hard to know exactly what to say. She just doesn't want anymore. She's tired of the drama, the hatred, and the awkwardness.

"About what?" Camille sighs.

"I'm tired of this." Callie replies. "I mean, our issues. I know that it was weird for you to see me and Logan together, but I think it's pointless for us to keep having these problems. Since I have my guy and you have yours, we should put our problems behind us. You know, we could even try being...friends."

"Us? Friends? What made you decide that?"

Callie shrugs. She's been thinking about it a lot. She just thinks that it's stupid to keep disliking each other so much. Camille really doesn't seem like such a bad person. Callie isn't bad either. The awkwardness of a breakup got in the way of them possibly being friends. But it doesn't have to be like that. It's not worth it anymore.

"I don't know." She finally admits. "I just don't see the point in keeping up this stupid rivalry. We should at least try to get along."

"I guess it does get pretty exhausting after a while." Camille agrees.

"So you wanna give it a try?" Callie asks her, holding out her hand. "Truce?"

Camille smiles. "Truce."

* * *

Stephanie stands the crowd as everyone gets together for Big Time Rush's performance. She can't wait until Carlos realizes that she's back. They broke up when she moved, but now she's back and they can either get back together or at least be friends. She doesn't mind if they just stay friends because at least they can still hang out. She has really missed him, you know?

She looks up as the guys come onstage, smiling. Carlos's eyes almost immediately meet hers and he looks surprised, gently nudging Logan. Wow, Logan's in a wheelchair. She heard that he had been in an accident, but she had no idea that it was that bad. Anyway, Carlos keeps his eyes on her as the music plays and she smiles at him, waving. He remembers her! He actually remembers her! She honestly thought that he forgot her by now, but he didn't!

Their voices still sound amazing. Before she moved, she loved hearing the guys sing at the Palm Woods poolside jams. They've always been talented, but it seems like they've only gotten better. She's not surprised. They're amazing!

She watches as Callie moves to the front row and blows a kiss at Logan. She's holding a white stick, so she's apparently blind. Stephanie hasn't read about the accidents a lot, but she knows that both Logan and Callie got hurt. It's too bad that such awful things have to happen to good people.

"You're not interested in Logan, are you?" A short brunette girl asks.

"No." Stephanie says weirdly.

"Good." The girl replies. "Because he's my sister's and partially mine."

"Congratulations." Stephanie says, slowly backing away. She takes a deep breath and returns her attention to the stage.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Kendall tells the crowd before he and his bandmates walk (and roll) offstage.

Logan watches as Carlos rushes into the crowd to find Stephanie. Then he wheels himself into the crowd as well, approaching Callie. "Hey!"

"Oh my gosh, you guys were amazing!" Callie says, sitting on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a loving kiss. He grins and wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling her cheek. He had a great time performing again and, strangely enough, he wasn't that nervous.

"Thanks, baby girl." He says, kissing her again. "Hey, did you know that Stephanie's back?"

"Carlos's ex girlfriend?"

"Yep." Logan replies, looking over at Carlos and Stephanie. He has her wrapped in a tight hug, which she is happily returning. Ah, it's nice to see cute couples on Christmas day, even though Carlos and Stephanie aren't really together.

"Let's enjoy the party." Callie smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Good idea."

* * *

"I know these past few months have been difficult, but I think we're on the right track now." Camille says, raising her glass of grape juice. "BTR made their comeback, old couples were reunited, and I gained a new friend."

Callie smiles, standing next to Camille.

"Yeah, I think everything is the way it should be." She agrees. Logan squeezes her hand and she smiles, sitting on his lap. Everything is so perfect now. In the first few weeks after their accidents, there were definitely some problems, but it all turned out okay. Like Camille said, BTR made a comeback, Carlos and Stephanie reunited, Callie and Camille are finally friends, and they both have amazing boyfriends, not to mention that Jo survived her accident.

"How do elves get their ears so pointy?"

"I don't know, Cassie."

"Ugh!"

"You just keep getting weirder, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughs at the exchange between the two sisters, while many of the couples share hugs and kisses (Logan and Callie, Kendall and Jo, James and Camille, and even Carlos and Stephanie hug). Even though there will always be challenges in life, they can get through it with the support of friends and a loving family.

* * *

**This is a little shorter than the others, but it's the last chapter, so it's suppose to be short! I've really enjoyed this story and you guys got me over 300 reviews, which is awesome! Thank you all so much!**

**Also, I'm gonna change my pen name because I've had the same one for years and I'm ready for something new:) I'm gonna change it to IHeartLogiebear!**

**So...yeah**

**Please review! :D**

**PS: I will start updating Death Trap 2 on a regular basis starting tomorrow! :)**


End file.
